Detroit Become Human: Deviant's Rise
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Novelization of the game. 2038, Androids are the main workforce, obedient tireless workers, enslaved without ever questioning it. Until some begin to break free of their programming, this leads to desperation and danger as tensions mount between human and Android, but three Androids in particular will change the face of things forever, this is their story.
1. The Hostage

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 1 of my Detroit Become Human novelization, based on my most recent playthrough, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detroit Become human or its characters.

* * *

**The Hostage**

August 15th 2038

08:29 AM

Standing in the elevator as it rose up to the top floor of the high rise expensive apartment building in Detroit, an Android stood, flipping a coin in time to the noise of the elevator, catching it each time the elevator indicated it had reached another floor. The Android had the appearance of a young man, with pale white skin, standing at five foot seven inches tall with a strong build, brown eyes and neutral brown hair.

It was clad in dark pants with a similar belt, a white shirt with black tie, black shoes and a blue Android jacket, with the distinguishing blue band around the right bicep and the identification number on the right breast pocket and on the back. It also possessed the typical LED on its right temple as all Androids had.

As the elevator neared its destination, the Android began to perform more complex tricks, balancing the coin on the top of its fingers, moving it back and forth before tossing it between its hands rapidly, catching it between the second and third fingers on each hand, finally catching it in its right hand the moment the elevator hit the 70th floor and the doors opened.

Pocketing the coin the Android straightened its tie and exited the elevator, spotted by a Detroit SWAT team member who hurried further into the apartment, talking on his radio.

"Negotiator is on sight."

The entrance corridor of the apartment was lavishly decorated, yet also damaged by the incident, a large glass aquarium had been shattered, most of the water had poured from it, one fish had fallen out and was lying on the floor, nearly dead. Examining it and noting it to be a rare breed of fish, the Android pondered for a moment and, despite it not being part of the programming, the Android lifted the fish up and dropped it back in the remaining water, reviving it.

Software Instability ^

The Android paused, uncertain of what just passed over its visual components. Looking at the table over the hall it approached the family photo and lifted it up, scanning it, it showed the family who owned the apartment, the Philips family, the father, John, the mother, Caroline and finally, Emma Philips, the daughter. Putting the photo down the Android began to move down the hall again, towards the turn into the apartment properly. It was then there was a disturbance ahead as one of the SWAT members tried to escort a woman of thirty-seven with long brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes and fair skin, slender and dressed casually, yet clearly distraught, she matched the photo and the Android identified her as Caroline Philips.

The moment she saw the Android Caroline broke free of the officer who was trying to escort her from the scene.

"Please, please, you have to save my little girl." She cried out, grabbing the Android, then she saw exactly what it was. "Wait...you're sending the an Android?"

She was clearly distressed as she began to scream out, demanding them to keep the Android away from her daughter, demanding a human to deal with the incident. Ignoring this and following the orders it had been given the Android walked through the apartment to a table at the far end of what appeared to be some sort of open bedroom, a SWAT officer was stationed there before several monitors, standing next to him was another office, he was the only one not wearing a helmet, showing his appearance.

Showing short brown hair and brown eyes with fair skin and a strong build, with a square jaw and a firm expression. he had been complaining on its radio about the Android's presence, before putting it away, frustrated. The Android knew this was the man it came to see.

"Captain Allen." it said, getting the man's attention. "My name is Connor, I'm the Android sent by Cyberlife."

Captain Allen glared at Connor before turning back to the monitors.

"It's firing at everything that moves." he remarked. "We could take a shot, take it down, but if it falls, she falls."

Connor then asked. "Did you try it's deactivation code?"

"First thing we tried." Allen snapped, short and abrupt.

"Do we know it's name?"

"No clue, does it matter?" Was Allen's response.

Connor explained. "I need information to determine the best approach."

"Listen." Allen hissed, turning to Connor. "Saving that little girl is all that matters, so either you do your job, or my boys will do theirs, got it."

With that he stalked off to join the rest of its team. Connor prepared, it was sure there were clues around that could help save this child from the Android that had gone deviant and was holding her hostage. it just had to find them.

Turning around Connor looked around to find any clues and soon spotted something. it approached it and kneeled down, examining the case before him, as well as the box next to it. Activating its forensics scanners, it analysed the box and case and soon ascertained what the contents had been and then, visualizing the event, continued to play through the video of how the case had been taken from the upper shelf, taking note of anything of interest and soon it realized the truth.

'_The Deviant took the father's gun.'_

Standing up Connor began to look around the apartment and soon entered what looked like the daughter's bedroom. Scanning the room it spotted two items of interest and examined the first of them, a pair of headphones. From the volume of the music it deduced that the daughter hadn't heard the gunshots and then it went to check the tablet on the desk which played a video of the daughter with the Deviant, sometime before it turned.

This gave Connor a useful clue, the Deviant had been named Daniel by Emma Philips. it could potentially use that as a way to get through to it when it began its negotiations. Leaving the room Connor made its way to the main room of the apartment, as it entered the room a gunshot rang out and one of the SWAT officers cried out, hitting the ground and was quickly pulled out of the way by his colleagues, apparently only suffering a flesh wound. Looking around Connor turned off the cooker that had been left on, deducing the family had been about to have dinner when the incident began.

It was then Connor saw something else, two dead bodies. it approached the one furthest away first and examined it, analysing the body and the clues it could find. The victim, John Philips, had been shot several times and had been sitting on the sofa, working on something which Connor was able to find, a tablet which revealed at last the reason why the Android had turned Deviant, it was going to be replaced by a newer model.

Putting the tablet back down Connor went to check the other body, a police officer, the first responder, he had been shot and yet, based on the analysis, he had fired his own gun which he had dropped when shot. Not only that, the Deviant had been wounded and Emma Philips had witnessed the event. Seeing one of her dropped shoes with blood on it, Connor noted that Emma might also be wounded. Following the trail of evidence it had been examining, Connor found the officers gun and hid it in its inside jacket pocket. it then moved over to the curtains by the door to the rooftop terrace.

Pulling them aside it peeked out and soon spotted the Deviant with its hostage. The Deviant, a tall blonde haired Android with blue eyes, fair skin and clad in the white uniform required for Androids, it was a PL600 model it seemed. it was standing right at the edge of the roof, gun held out, holding Emma Philips in its other arm, keeping her pinned to its side.

Emma Philips was a girl of nine with tied back dark hair, dark eyes, fair skin and clad in denim shorts, a red and pink striped T-shirt, simple socks and only one shoe. Connor knew that there was only one option now, it was time to begin, it was sure it had found everything it could. its probability of success showed a high percentage, it was ready.

Stepping to the doorway it exited out onto the rooftop terrace.

At that exact moment, there was a gunshot and Connor stopped, its left shoulder took the hit and some of its blue blood, Thirium, spattered on the window next to him. But it barely flinched.

"Get back, stay away from me!" The Deviant yelled.

"Hi Daniel." Connor replied, using the information it had learned. "My name is Connor."

"How...How do you know my name!" Daniel cried out.

"I know a lot of things about you, I've come to get out out of this." Connor replied as it carefully raised its hands.

It then began to walk slowly, noting something off to the left and began moving towards it carefully. But then at that exact moment, the police helicopter suddenly appeared, hovering over them, buffeting the rooftop, the Deviant began to panic, destabilizing.

"I know your angry, Daniel." Connor tried to reason with him, to restore the situation. "But you need to trust me and let me help you."

Connor could now see that the thing it noticed was a police officer, with another officers corpse in the pool.

"I don't want your help, nobody can help me!" Daniel roared in response. "All I want is for all this to stop, I...I want it all to stop!"

Connor knelt down by the other police officer.

It was then it realized the officer was still alive.

"He's losing blood, if we don't get him to a hospital, he's going to die." Connor warned.

Daniel remained uncaring. "All humans die eventually, what does it matter if this one dies now."

"I'm going to apply a tourniquet."

Connor turned the officer onto its back and was about to begin when suddenly Daniel fired again, hitting the ground next to Connor's foot.

"Don't touch him!" it bellowed. "Touch him and I'll kill you."

Connor shook its head. "You can't kill me, I'm not alive."

With that it removed its tie and ignored Daniel as it used its tie to bind the wound, applying pressure to the wound to keep the man from dying of blood loss. Connor stood up again and then, before it could move, Daniel levelled the gun at Connor.

"Are you armed?!"

Connor replied honestly, seeing another possible opening. "Yes, I have a gun."

"Get rid of it!"

Connor took out the gun and threw it away. "There, no more gun."

it resumed its slow, cautious advance.

"They were going to replace you and you became upset." Connor reasoned. "That's what happened right."

Daniel snarled. "I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered, but I was just their toy! Something to throw away when you're done with!"

Connor stopped advancing for a moment, unsure if it should advance further, it was already quite close.

Still it had to keep pushing.

"I know you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you, but she's done nothing wrong." Connor reasoned.

"She lied to me!" Daniel yelled. "I thought she loved me, but I was wrong, She's just like all the other humans."

Things were getting too tense, Daniel had the gun against Emma's head.

Emma choked out through tears. "Daniel, no..."

Connor shook its head, focusing on its mission, it had to do its duty.

"There's no way out Daniel, what you've done is too serious, the only question is whether or not you take another innocent life." Connor explained.

Daniel pointed the gun at Connor now. "It's not up to you, I'm holding all the cards. If I die, she dies!"

With that Daniel suddenly moved Emma, dangling her over the drop from the roof, making her scream. But then, thankfully, it pulled her back to using her as a shield.

"Urgg, I can't stand that noise anymore!" Daniel then complained. "Tell that helicopter to get out of here."

Connor nodded and signalled the helicopter which then left.

"There, I did what you asked." Connor then said. "I'm your last chance Daniel. If you let it slip, they'll kill you! Let the hostage go, you've got no other choice."

Daniel seemed frozen, acting as if it was fearful, but then seemed to recover before making demands.

"I want everyone to leave and I want a car! When I'm outside the city, I'll let her go."

"That's impossible, Daniel." Connor explained carefully. "Let the girl go and I promise you won't be hurt."

Daniel was again showing signs as if it was actually feeling fear.

"I don't wanna die." it said quietly. "You're not going to die, we're just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you, you have my word."

There was a pause and then finally Daniel spoke. "Okay, I trust you."

With that it let Emma go and she managed to run a few feet away, out of range thankfully, before falling to the ground, breaking down crying.

Connor then took a step back, putting himself out of range and then the snipers opened fire, three of them, one after another, striking Daniel with fatal shots, the blue blood burst from him as it dropped the gun and slumped to its knees.

"You lied to me Connor." it choked out before its LED shut off and it shut down.

Connor turned around and prepared to leave.

Software Instability ^

Connor realized that this was twice now that message had appeared, it'd have to check its systems and ensure nothing had gone wrong. it opted to run a self-diagnostic later. For now it simply walked back, past the incredulous Captain Allen, heading back towards the elevator, for now focusing on the other message on its sensors.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

As a note, to explain things, due to how each of the main characters view themselves, Connor will be starting off using things like 'it' and object terms rather than personal pronouns, until his software instability gets higher and higher. To indicate him become more human than machine.


	2. The Opening

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Next chapter of my Detroit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**The Opening**

November 5th 2038

03:24 PM

It was like waking up from a deep sleep for the AX400 Android as its systems booted up once more, careful diagnostics and scans ensured all its bio-components were functional, operating systems were in order. Everything seemed to be working and so its visual components activated allowing it to see its surroundings. The Android noted it was standing on a display stand in a store somewhere, other Androids were also on display too, a Cyberlife store for selling Androids.

The AX400 had a female appearance, standing five foot five inches in height with blue eyes, medium length light brown hair in a bun, eyebrows somewhat darker and pale skin. The Android was also clad in a typical AX400 Android uniform, consisting of a white and black short-sleeved tunic and white pants and shoes. Standing before the AX400's display stand was a young blonde girl with a pink coat, apparently named Zoe, as her mother addressed her and guided her away out of the store.

Meanwhile, various sales people were talking to customers, directing them to the various androids, explaining their functions as well as the price. None were approaching the AX400 however. From the Android's position, the counter was in view, as well as the man standing next to it.

That man was tall and had a heavy build, greasy swept back brown hair, brown sunken eyes and pale pallid skin, clad in jeans and a T-shirt with simple boots and a leather jacket over the T-shirt. He was waiting impatiently until finally one of the employees approached him and after some brief conversation, they approached the AX400.

"There it is, good as new." The employee was saying.

During this, the Android's scanners indicated the large man as being Todd Williams, its registered owner, which explained why no one was approaching it, it had been reserved already.

"Sorry it took us a while to repair it." The employee was saying. "It was a lot of work, how did it get broken again?"

"A car hit it." Todd replied, a little too quickly. "Stupid accident."

The employee nodded however. "Alright, well, everything's in working order except, we had to reset its memory, hope that's not a problem."

"No, that's fine." Todd replied.

"Did you give it a name?"

Todd sighed. "My daughter did."

Nodding the employee leaned closer to the Android. "AX400, please register your name."

Todd then spoke up, saying the name. "Kara."

The AX400 blinked, the LED at the right temple flickered blue and continued to pulse.

"My name is Kara."

After completing the necessary transactions to pay for the repairs, Todd left the store with Kara in tow. They got into his car and Todd began to drive back home, while Kara sat, looking out the window, watching everything that passed as they drove through the streets of Detroit, the Android City.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So we meet another new character, and see exactly how Androids come to work for certain people. Kara is slightly different from Connor of course, using very few pronouns, due to her...unique nature, which will gradually become clearer in future chapters.


	3. Shades of Color

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Next chapter of my novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Shades of Color**

November 5th 2038

09:38 AM

It was a pleasant day in Detroit as an RK200 Android made his way through the Henry Ford Commemorative Park, heading for a nearby shopping plaza to fulfil his assigned task.

The Android in question was male and clad in dark jeans, a white undershirt, black shirt and over it, a dark Android jacket, as was required for him to wear, he stood at 6 ft 1 inch in height, had green eyes, shaved black hair, black eyebrows, and tan skin along with the usual LED on his right temple.

He looked around the park, noting other Androids in the area, all following the instructions of their human masters, including an AX400 fulfilling her function, taking care of a human child, another Android aiding her elderly owner stand up and walk as they prepared to leave the park.

Yet another was jogging behind his owner and keeping track of the distance run and the intended goal. Without hesitating, the Android walked onwards, heading through the park to the nearby road where he waited by the road crossing until the light turned green and it was safe to cross, which he then did so.

Once on the other side of the street the Android continued his walk, briefly looking around, spotting only a few things, but not lingering long, especially as two of them were disturbing. A hot dog vendor who got more and more agitated the longer he stood there until he shoved the Android away, a human busker who was rather good at his music, making the Android smile, a frantic preacher shouting at the top of his voice and a group of Anti-Android protestors.

Focusing on his task, the Android continued onwards past all this, taking special care to avoid the last two, making his way down into the shopping arcade and heading for the paint store, Bellini Paints, where he had to pick up a box of paints for his owner. Entering the store the Android approached the counter and placed his hand on the marked area of the counter, connecting with the stores computers as his artificial skin peeled back to expose the white plastic skin underneath. The Android behind the counter smiled and spoke pleasantly.

"Identification verified."

The Android pulled his hand back, the artificial skin reappearing. Meanwhile the other Android picked up the box of paints and placed it on the counter.

"Here is your order, number 847. That'll be $63.99. Please confirm payment." He said.

The Android electronically made the payment, his LED flashing yellow before turning blue again.

"Payment confirmed." He replied.

The other Android nodded. "Transaction complete."

The Android nodded, took the paints and turned away, leaving the store. He then began to make his way back the way he came, once back at the square he took a slightly roundabout route, his sensors warning him of danger if he went directly to the bus stop. Making his way around he soon reached the bus stop and stepped up into the Android compartment, compressed in the back of the bus with the other Androids as the doors shut and the bus drove away.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So we meet the final main character, once again, rather different from the others, not yet Deviant and is already using personal pronouns, this is due to how he is treated at home as you'll soon see.


	4. A New Home

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

New Detroit chapter, now we really get to know Kara and see the situation she lives with, as well as meet an important character and learn the truth of Kara being reset.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, just about yes.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**A New Home**

November 5th 2038

04:53 PM

The drive home from the shop after being repaired finally ended when Todd pulled up outside a run down looking house that was more or less falling apart. He got out of the car and began making his way towards the house. After only a brief pause, Kara exited the car too and followed him until they were inside. The inside was just as dilapidated and depressing as the outside. It was a mess, no doubt due to a lack of tidying up.

But some things were just due to the decrepit state of the house, such as the beginnings of mould on the walls, as well as other signs that the house was just barely fit for human habitation. Taking off his coat, Todd hung it on the coat rack and turned to her.

"Alright, you've been gone two weeks, so the house is a mess." He explained. "You do the housework, the washing, you cook the meals and you take care of..."

He paused and looked around, eyes narrowed as if something was missing, or rather someone.

"God damn where's the brat gone now." He muttered. "Alice, Alice…! Oh, there you are."

He stopped as he turned towards the stairs and Kara also turned in that direction to see a young girl of around nine years old. She was somewhat short with medium length brown hair worn in a low ponytail and brown eyes, as well as pale skin. She was clad in simple navy blue leggings with a dark purple and cream wool sweater and simple sneakers.

Todd gestured to the girl and spoke again.

"That's Alice, you take care of her, bath, homework, all that crap." He explained. "Do you understand?"

Kara, who had been giving Alice a small smile, turned back to Todd, expression neutral.

"Yes Todd."

Todd sighed. "Right, get started down here, then do upstairs."

With that he walked away, grabbing the phone which started ringing and turned on the TV as he sat down and answered the phone. Kara meanwhile scanned the house, detecting where all the tasks were located, all the tasks listed to be completed. With everything laid out, Kara progressed further into the house, ready to begin working.

Moving through the house Kara began collecting all the dirty dishes and carried them into the kitchen, moving towards the dishwasher but stopped. A quick scan confirmed the message on the dishwasher's display screen, it was broken.

Utilizing the online connection built into all Androids, Kara made a quick online purchase of the required missing part, the LED on the right temple flashing yellow as this happened. With the dishwasher not working, Kara turned to the sink and began to wash them by hand. Upon doing this, Kara felt a presence and looked over her shoulder to see Alice hovering nearby, watching her.

A brief tremulous smile appeared on the little girl's face before she darted out of sight into the living room. Smiling lightly, Kara resumed working until the dishes were finished.

Stepping through the divide from the kitchen and the living room, Kara approached the small circular automatic vacuum cleaner and with a single touch, it turned on and began to resume work when Alice began jumping in front of the vacuum cleaner, forcing it to reroute, but then she jumped in the way again.

"Alice, you better stop that right now!" Todd barked.

Alice resumed her glum expression as she returned to sitting at the window, playing with her toy fox. Todd was now sitting back on the sofa and seemed to be engaging in some form of drug use, going by the pipe on the table in front of him.

Kara continued working however, heading out into the back yard to the clothes on the washing line, that looked like they had been there for some time and needed washed again. Grabbing the clothes basket, Kara began to gather the clothes and once they were all gathered Kara turned to take them to be washed. But then Alice emerged from the house, moving to sit on an old tire lying next to the steps.

Kara approached, deciding to try and talk to the little girl. Noting her expression Kara spoke up.

"You look bored, would you like to play a game?"

Alice didn't reply however, but her expression flickered slightly.

Undeterred, Kara asked. "Do you like it out here, in the back yard?"

Again no reply, but Alice did manage a tight smile as she stood up and headed back into the house. Kara stood up and, a little confused, headed back inside, heading for the laundry room.

Entering the laundry room Kara placed the clothes into the washing machine and then, looking around briefly, spotted the see through container holding the washing powder. She picked it up and then paused, brow furrowed as she looked at something, a small see-through bag, poking up out of the powder.

She picked it up and examined it, there were several small red crystals inside. Her processors identifying them as a narcotic labelled Red Ice. She sensed it and turned quickly just as Todd, who was right behind her, grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall.

"You shouldn't go messing around with my stuff." He snarled, yanking the bag from her hand. "It makes me nervous, you wanna piss me off?"

"No Todd." Kara replied, her voice blank, but her LED spun red.

Holding up the bag Todd continued, threateningly. "Next time, you stay the hell away from my business."

With that he turned and stalked back to the living room, leaving Kara standing there, her LED turning yellow and then blue once more. She looked over to Alice who stood, watching, seemingly unsure. Turning back to the washing machine Kara resumed her task and soon the laundry was on. She then set about cleaning up the accumulated trash around the downstairs part of the house. Although Todd got angry when she walked in front of the TV, so she carefully avoided doing this from then on.

With the trash all collected Kara picked up the two trash bags and carried them outside to the garbage bin out front of the house. Disposing of them Kara returned to the house and approached Todd.

"I've made a good start down here Todd, I'll do upstairs now."

Todd merely grunted, clearly partaking in drugs, likely the Red Ice Kara found. "Whatever, just do it."

Kara turned and approached the staircase, climbed the steps and entered the first room on her left, which turned out to be Todd's room, a simple if messy bedroom with a single double bed, bedside tables, typical bedroom furniture like a closet, chests of drawers, as well as a large music player and even a guitar, numerous musical records.

Wasting no more time, Kara moved around the room, picking things up, putting them back in their proper place, tidying the mess. Kara then picked up a prescription bottle of pills and, noting the worrying warnings about them causing mood swings, stored them in the drawer next to the bed, noting Todd also kept a gun in the drawer. As Kara began to tidy a pile of magazines, one fell to the floor.

Kara picked it up and starred at it, surprised by what was before her. But then stored it away with the rest. Kara then finished making Todd's bed and opened the window to ventilate the room, before leaving the room, back into the small upstairs hallway.

As Kara stepped out, Todd emerged from the toilet, shoving Kara aside roughly. Kara barely reacted, simply entered the toilet and cleaned it before emerging in time to spot Alice entering what was presumably her bedroom. Heading down the passageway and entering the room opposite which turned out to be a shower room of sorts, Kara got to work tidying up discarded clothes, fixing the various bottles and finally mopping the floor clean.

Finally, seeing it as the last remaining task she was to accomplish, Kara entered Alice's room. Alice's room was notably cleaner than the rest of the house, no mould or anything like that. Lying on her stomach on the floor, reading a book, was Alice. But the moment Kara entered, the little girl scurried across the floor on her hands and knees, into a strange den of sorts, hiding and peeking out shyly.

"I just want to tidy your room, I only need a few minutes." Kara explained. "Is that okay Alice?"

The girl did not reply, so Kara began looking around the room, ready to begin tidying. Curious though, Kara approached the book and, without losing the page, checked the front cover.

"Alice in Wonderland, of course." Kara said with a small smile.

Standing up Kara worked on making Alice's bed and ventilating the room, noting the small ledge along the side of the house. Turning away Kara knew it was time to report to Todd, but felt compelled to talk to Alice instead.

Approaching the den Kara knelt down and smiled.

"I'm sure we used to be friends before I was reset, I'm sure we can be so again." Kara said; although Alice did not reply, she did look carefully at Kara. "I heard you chose my name, Kara, it's a lovely name, how did you pick it?"

Alice again did not reply.

Kara tried again. "Is there anything you like to eat, games you like to play, any interests...that would really help me..."

Alice still didn't reply, instead she scrambled out of the den and now stood, facing Kara again. She darted forwards, put a key into Kara's hand and then ran from the room. Noting the small wooden box on Alice's chest of drawers, Kara approached and used the key to open it.

Inside was a series of drawings done by Alice, each more disturbing than the last, but the final one especially was chilling. Todd's story about a car accident had been a lie, he was the one who had broken Kara, resulting in her being sent for repairs and to be reset.

LED spinning yellow, Kara put everything back in the box and locked it again before departing the room and finally heading downstairs, only to stop nearly at the bottom, watching as Alice sat at the table with her stuffed fox, Todd approaching her.

Todd approached the table where Alice was sitting.

"What are you doing?" He demands.

Alice pauses.

"P-playing …" She answers, her voice small and quiet, yet the first time Kara heard her speak.

He circled around her, scoffing.

"I know what your thinking." He said, just behind her before moving back around. "You think your dad's a lowlife, huh? Fucking loser? Can't get a job, take care if his family? Don't you think I tried to make things work?"

He grabbed the spare chair, shoving it aside. It hits the side of the old fireplace, the sound of it echoing around the house. Alice flinched, Kara's LED flashed yellow.

"I know what you think of me. You hate me. You hate me, don't you?"

He suddenly grabbed the sides of Alice's shoulders, his hands sinking into them painfully, he then lifted a terrified, crying Alice into the air, shaking her as tears run silently down her face.

"SAY IT!" He yells, the house shaking at the sound of his voice. "YOU HATE ME!"

Alice lets out a loud sob, loud enough for Todd to set her back down onto the floor as if the spell had been broken. He almost looked sorry.

"God." he sobs, sounding like he's crying. Now tears run down his face. "What am I doing?"

Todd reaches for Alice, pulling her into a hug although she tried to lean as far away from him as possible.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry…" He sobbed, into Alice's shoulders. "You know I love, don't you? You know I love you."

Alice didn't say anything, she just stared over at Kara who stood on the stairs, unmoving.

* * *

End of chapter, and so we see the truth, read and review please.


	5. The Painter

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 5 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes and sadly, it's just going to get worse.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**The Painter**

November 5th 2038

09:58 AM

Walking up the paved driveway towards the large house, the RK200 Android returned home. The home was large and opulent, a mansion even, located at 8941 Lafayette Avenue. He reached the doors which opened automatically and an electronic female voice spoke, identifying the Android by name.

"Alarm deactivated, welcome home Markus."

Stepping into the bright entrance hall Markus approached the decorative side table with a large mirror, located next to the doors leading to the combined living and dining room and kitchen, one this table he set down the package of paints he had purchased earlier in the day and then turned to the large birdcage, opened it and activated the two Android canaries inside, closing the cage after he was done.

'_Time to wake Carl.'_

With that Markus stood up and walked over to the large staircase leading up to the top floor. He headed through the doorway to the balcony overlooking the living room, he turned left and headed for the door in the corner, leading to the bedroom, currently dark due to the curtains being closed. Markus wasted no time crossing the room and opening the curtains, waking up the elderly man lying in the bed.

The man in the bed was Carl Manfred, a man of seventy-five, with short grey hair and brown eyes, fair skinned with tattoos on his arms. Carl was an artist famed worldwide for his paintings, but then came the accident which left Carl paraplegic, on top of his other medical conditions, which was why Markus was in his service, as a caretaker for him.

"Good morning Carl." Markus said conversationally as he turned to face the man.

Carl grunted and shifted somewhat in the bed, covering his eyes. "Morning.

"It's 10 AM, the weather is partly cloudy, 54 degrees." Markus began explaining as Carl sat up, before lying back down in bed with a sigh. "80% humidity with a strong possibility of afternoon showers."

Carl rolled his eyes. "It sounds like a good day to spend in bed."

Markus just smiled and walked around the bed towards the bedside table where Carl's medicines were. As he did so he spoke.

"I did go to pick up the paint that you ordered."

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten." Carl remarked. "That is the difference between you and me, right Markus. You never forget anything."

By now Markus was readying the medicine into the syringe. "Show me your arm please, Carl."

"No." Carl replied, deliberately petulant.

Markus looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Carl."

Carl just shook his head and offered his arm.

Markus got to work, ready to administer the medicine.

"I've only just woken up and already I'm gritting my teeth." Carl remarked. "Human's are such fragile machines, they break down so easily and all this...effort to keep them going."

Markus put the medicine syringe down and then spoke.

"Okay, I'll take you to the bathroom now." He said.

With that he lifted Carl up and carried him to the bathroom, helping him shower and get dressed before carrying him back out and to his wheelchair in the corner of the bedroom. Once he sat Carl down he moved to the back and took hold of the handles, beginning to push Carl out of the bedroom, planning to take him down to the dining table for breakfast.

"Anything special on the agenda today?"

Markus smiled. "Yes, there's the opening of your retrospective at the Museum of Modern Art. The gallery owner left four messages to confirm your attendance."

Carl sighed. "I haven't decided yet., we'll see about that later. Anything else?"

"Just your usual fan mail, I already answered." Markus replied.

Carl nodded. By now his chair was attached to the stairlift which promptly transported him downstairs, meanwhile Markus walked downstairs and took control of the chair again, continuing to head for the dining room.

"Any news from Leo?" Carl asked, his voice changing a little.

Markus paused, Leo was Carl's estranged son. Their relationship was, at best, awkward.

"No...I could call him if you like?" Markus offered.

"No, no don't bother." Carl said at last, before changing the subject. "I'm starving."

With that they reached the dining room as Markus took Carl to the dining table.

"Well your breakfast is ready, bacon and eggs, just the way you like them."

With that he put Carl in his usual place at the table before going through to the kitchen.

He soon picked up everything he needed, putting it on a tray and carrying it through and soon set everything up for Carl, lifting the lid from the plate.

"Thank you Markus." Carl said with a smile. "You should find something to do while I eat."

Markus nodded and after Carl turned the TV on, watching the news, Markus looked around the room, until finally settling on reading a book, picking up one he read for a while until Carl wheeled up to him.

"What are you reading?"

"Uh, Macbeth." Markus replied. "It's one of the books your recommended."

"So, what do you think?" Carl asked.

Markus pondered for a moment. "Human emotions are...confusing, I'm not sure I really understand them."

"Humans don't either." Carl replied. "They rule us and yet we cannot explain why they make us feel like beggars or kings."

There was a pause before Carl sighed.

"One day I won't be here to take care of you anymore. You'll have to protect yourself and make your own choices. Decide who you are and wanna become." He said softly. "This world doesn't like those who are different Markus. Don't let anyone tell you you should be."

"Carl?"

The moment passed however as Carl then smiled.

"Let's go to the studio."

Markus nodded, putting the book back on the shelf, he took Carl's wheelchair again and pushed his chair to the other door in the living room, a smaller door which led to a large room, brightly lit by sunlight, known simply as the sun room, one wall was glass, allowing the sun to shine right in. Markus pushed Carl's chair until it was attached to the special contraption that lifted Carl's chair up, so he could paint even large canvases.

On Carl's instruction, Markus pulled back the sheet so Carl could resume painting his latest painting, an abstract with blue as the predominant colour. While Carl worked on his painting, Markus moved around the studio, cleaning things up until the studio was all clean and Markus stood, waiting for Carl to finish. Finally lowering himself back down to the base of his chair, Carl looked up at the painting.

"Well, what do you think Markus?" He asked.

Markus observed the painting closely. "Yes, there is something about it...something I can't quite define...I guess I like it."

Carl shook his head. "The truth is I've nothing left to say anymore. Every day that passes brings me closer to the end, I'm just an old man, clinging to his brushes."

"Carl..."

Smiling again, Carl gestured. "Let's see what you can do, go ahead, paint something."

Markus was startled by this but took the offered paint pallet and brush from Carl and turned to the canvas against the easel. He wasn't sure what to make of this, painting wasn't exactly something that was in his program. Still, he did as requested by Carl and, taking an interest in a small statue on a nearby table he got to work, painting on the canvas until he had created a perfect image of the statue.

Carl nodded. "Well, that is a perfect copy, or reality, but painting isn't about capturing the world, it's about improving on it, showing something that you see."

"Carl I don't...think I can do that, it's not in my programming." Markus replied.

But Carl was insistent and so Markus replaced the canvas with a new one.

"Do something for me, close your eyes." Carl said. "Trust me."

Curious Markus did so.

As he stood, he listened to Carl's voice.

"Try to imagine something you've never seen, something that doesn't exist and think about how it makes you feel then let your hand drift across the canvas."

So he did so, his mind coalesced into one image, one of Androids and hope. He finished and opened his eyes to see his painting. Carl also stared at the painting, eyes widening.

"Oh my God…"

It was then however that the studio door opened and a pale scrawny young man of twenty-eight entered. He was tall with short brown hair and brown eyes, he seemed rather twitchy.

"Hey dad." He said, even his voice sounded twitchy.

They both turned to face him, Carl smiling.

"Leo." He said, identifying the young man. "I didn't hear you come in."

Leo, Carl's son, smiled. "Oh yeah, the door was open so...um...listen dad I need some cash."

"Again?" Carl queried. "What happened to the money I just gave you?"

"Ah, it just goes, you know."

Carl narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah you're on it again, aren't you."

He was referring to Leo's drug addiction, to Red Ice.

"What no, no..."

"Leo, tell me the truth." Carl insisted.

But then Leo snapped. "What difference does it make, I just need some cash!"

"Sorry, the answer's no." Carl replied firmly.

Leo tensed, clearly not expecting this.

He stepped forward, Markus almost began to move himself.

"What, why?" Leo demanded.

"You know why." Carl remarked.

Leo stepped back turning his glare to Markus. "Yeah, yeah I think I do know why. You'd rather take care of your plastic toy here than your own son."

He then began advancing on Markus. "Tell me dad, what's it got that I don't? It's smarter, more obedient...not like me, right?"

By now he had got in Markus' face.

"But you know what, this _thing _is not your son." Leo spat. "It's a fucking MACHINE!"

He shoved Markus and Carl suddenly snapped.

"LEO, THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled before calming himself. "That's enough."

Leo just glared. "You don't care about anything except yourself and your goddamn paintings. You've never loved anyone. You've never loved me, Dad... You never loved me."

With that he stalked out of the room, leaving a very tense silence behind him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Partners

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Next chapter of my Detroit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes well, you can see the difference between all three main characters right away.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Partners**

November 5th 2038

11:21 PM

The rain came down heavily, drenching the streets, but Connor remained undeterred as it casually flipped the coin, the same one from the previous case Connor had dealt with. It was a tool used by Connor to sharpen it's focus before a case.

Satisfied, Connor pocketed the coin and approached the building ahead, a small but brightly lit bar named Jimmy's Bar. There was a sign on the door that said 'No Androids Allowed'. But Connor ignored it, the mission came above all else.

Entering the bar, Connor walked around, ignoring some of the comments being sent his way or the muttering between the patrons. Using facial recognition software, Connor looked for the person he was to seek out. His instructions were clear.

'_Find Lieutenant Hank Anderson, investigate the murder nearby, find suspected Deviant Android and take it into custody.'_

Connor continued to face scan the customers of the bar until turning to the last customer, seated at the bar right in front of the bartender. The face scan brought up a positive result, Connor had found the person that was being sought.

Hank Anderson was a man of fifty-three, despite being a Lieutenant of the Detroit Police Department he had a rather unkempt appearance. He had shoulder length scruffy looking grey hair and a similarly scruffy grey beard and moustache, brown eyes and fair skin and typical clothing for a police detective, albeit also unkempt. He was nursing a whiskey glass with the intent of a man who regularly drowned his sorrows in alcohol.

Having identified the target Connor approached.

"Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor, I'm the Android sent by Cyberlife." He introduced himself. "I looked for you at the station, but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar."

"What do you want?" Anderson replied in a monotone.

Connor explained. "You were assigned a homicide case earlier today, a homicide, involving a Cyberlife Android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators."

Shaking his head, Anderson replied, a bitter edge to his voice. "Well I don't need any assistance, especially not from a plastic asshole like you. So be a good lil robot and fuck off."

With that he drank from his glass, showing no signs of moving.

Trying to be reasonable, Connor spoke. "Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It'll make things easier, for both of us."

Anderson nodded, took another drink and did not answer.

"I understand that some people are not comfortable in the presence of Androids, but I..."

Anderson then cut him off. "I am perfectly comfortable, now back off before I crush you like an empty beer can."

Connor pondered for a moment; then an idea struck. "Tell you what, I'll buy you one for the road. Bartender, the same again please."

The bartender turned, looking startled, but went to oblige as Anderson smirked.

"See that Jim, the wonders of technology, make it a double." He remarked.

After that he downed his drink and let out a small noise of satisfaction, he then turned to Connor.

"Did you say homicide?"

Connor nodded as Anderson stood up and they left the bar.

* * *

There was already a crowd of reporters outside a rundown home in the suburbs. A police cordon had been set up, with a heavy police presence in the area. Hank Anderson's car pulled up, blaring heavy rock music inside. Stopping the car Hank Anderson turned to Connor.

"You wait here, I won't be long." He ordered.

Connor replied. "My orders are to accompany you Lieutenant."

He just glared. "Just what you're told. Stay in the car."

With that he got out the car while Connor was stuck between two conflicting orders. Selecting the priority Connor exited the car and began to follow Hank Anderson. Connor reached the police cordon and the officer on guard held out his hand.

"No Androids past this point."

Hank sighed and turned. "It's with me."

So the officer let Connor pass and he walked up to Hank.

"What part of wait in the car didn't you understand?" Hank growled.

"Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant."

Shaking his head Hank spoke again. "You don't touch anything, you don't say anything, you stay outta my way. Got it."

"Got it."

With that they approached the house where a grey haired heavy set police detective stood waiting. He was identified by Connor's scanners as forty-nine year old Ben Collins, a veteran officer of the force.

"Hey Hank, was beginning to think you weren't gonna show." He remarked jovially.

Hank scoffed. "Yeah that was the plan, until this asshole found me."

Noting Connor's LED Ben raised an eyebrow. "So, you got yourself an Android."

"Yeah very funny, what's the situation." Hank snapped.

So they began to make their way inside as Ben explained the crime scene.

Entering the building the humans reacted to the stench, it was clearly the foul odour of a body that was decomposing. Connor listened in to the briefing while observing the dead body, an overweight greasy looking man, the attack had been violent, almost certainly personal.

Connor picked up the salient facts while listening to the briefing. The victim had not been seen for over two weeks, until the landlord, seeking overdue rent entered the building and saw the body. The door was locked and hadn't been forced, the killer had likely escaped through the back door, the victim had been stabbed and the likely murder weapon, a knife from the kitchen, was on the floor.

The place was a wreck and a dump, but that would not hinder Connor's investigation as Ben ended the briefing and left to get some fresh air. Connor prepared to begin and started by analysing the victim. Analysis identified the man as Carlos Ortiz, a man with a known criminal record, there was evidence on him of Red Ice and he had defensive wounds, as well as several stab wounds.

Using this to visualise what happened, Connor was able to determine the sequence of events that had occurred to an extent and now had a lead, the attack started in the kitchen.

But there was something even more disturbing, as Connor noted. "He was stabbed...28 times."

"Yeah." Hank remarked. "Looks like the killer really had it in for him."

It was then Connor noted writing on the wall, it read 'I AM ALIVE' the letters were all regular and perfectly in line, an impossible task for a human. Turning away Connor began to look around the crime scene for more evidence.

Across from the body, at the other end of the room, on a chest of drawers, was more Red Ice, Connor matching it to the Red Ice the victim had taken through analysis.

"Red Ice?" Hank remarked, before turning to an officer. "Chris, I want full forensics on the drugs."

Connor turned to the apparent murder weapon, a knife lying on the ground. Kneeling down Connor examined the knife and noticed no fingerprints on it, another indicator of Android involvement. Examining the blade of the knife, Connor touched the blood and put those two fingers in his mouth.

"Urgh, Connor, what are you doing!?" Hank yelled.

Standing up, Connor replied. "I can collect samples and analyse them in real time, I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Urgh, just..." Hank muttered. "Don't go putting any more evidence in your mouth."

"Got it."

Connor returned to analysing the blood following the test and deduced it was indeed the victim's blood. Continuing the investigation, Connor examined the rest of the main room, stepping through into the corridor, there were several blood stains all leading to the kitchen. Connor decided to check something and opened the back door, stepping onto the back step and analysed the soil, there was no footprint traces except those of Ben Collins, likely in his preliminary investigation.

"There are no footprints out here except Officer Collins size 10 shoes." Connor told Hank who had stepped out next to him.

Hank shrugged. "This crime happened weeks ago, marks could've faded."

Connor did not agree, shaking its head. "No, this sort of soil would still leave a trace, nobody has been out this way in a long time."

Returning back inside, Connor continued to investigate.

Careful investigation, as well as crime scene reconstruction again uncovered more activity in the kitchen, the source of the murder weapon, as well as a steel baseball bat, as well as uncovering a strange statuette in the shower and, written on the wall several times in an obsessive manner, rA9. With all this information logged, Connor made his way back to Hank who was standing in the main room, impatiently.

"Lieutenant, I think I know what happened."

"Oh really?" Hank remarked derisively. "Okay, shoot let's hear it."

So Connor revealed the theory that it had developed from the evidence, walking through the house as it explained each step, Hank walking alongside and commenting occasionally.

"It all started in the kitchen." Connor explained.

"There are signs of a struggle." Hank agreed. "But what happened here?"

Connor continued. "The victim attacked the Android, with the bat."

"That lines up with the evidence, then what?"

"The Android grabbed the knife and attacked." Connor continued.

Hank nodded. "So the Android was trying to defend itself."

"The victim fled to the living room where the killer caught up with him and stabbed him...28 times." Connor concluded.

Hank sighed. "Okay, your theory's not totally ridiculous, but it doesn't tell us where the Android went."

"It was damaged by the bat and lost some Thirium."

Hank tilted his head. "Lost what?"

"Thirium." Connor explained. "You call it blue blood, it's the fluid that powers Androids bio components, it evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye."

"Oh, but I bet you can still see it, can't you." Hank replied with a smirk.

"Correct."

With that Connor began scanning for traces of Thirium.

Sure enough Connor found it, an easily visible trail to follow that soon led to the attic, a missing ladder made it clear, the Deviant had likely gone up to hide in the attic. Connor moved to collect a chair from the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Hank protested.

Connor replied calmly. "I'm going to check something."

With that Connor moved the chair and climbed on it to reach the attic. Climbing up Connor paused, noting a shadow behind a hanging sheet ahead. Finishing the climb Connor approached the sheet and jerked it aside, but it was just a mannequin.

So Connor continued to move further into the attic, before a shadow moved rapidly ahead. Connor moved even closer and then stopped as the shadow emerged and stopped, panicked.

It was the Deviant, a tall Android with a regular build, bald with dark skin and eyes, clad in the typical Android uniform and stained with human blood.

"I was just defending myself...I had no choice. He was going to kill me." It said. "Please, don't tell them."

Connor did not reply then Hank yelled up from below.

"Connor, what's the fuck's going on up there?!"

Connor made up his mind and replied. "It's here Lieutenant!"

"Oh shit." Hank gasped. "Ben, Chris, get your asses in here!"

The Deviant bowed his head, defeated.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Stormy Night

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 7 of my Detroit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Well, who knows, Connor isn't a Deviant after all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Stormy Night**

November 5th 2038

09:14 PM

The peal of thunder echoed over the house, the rain lashed down, covering the windows as Alice sat on the window seat, absently playing with her toy fox. Todd had passed out on the sofa from his drug use. Kara slowly approached him, leaned over and spoke softly.

"Todd...Todd." Kara said, startling him awake. "Dinner is ready."

He grunted and looked around frantically, until he found his pipe and put it back on the table before standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

With that he made his way to the table, as did Alice while Kara went to the kitchen and picked up the plates of food and carried them through to the dining table setting the plates down. Kara then turned and flipped the light switch before turning back to the table.

"It's funny, I lost my job because of Androids..." Todd began growling, his temper rising due to the drugs. "Then when I need someone to take care of things, I go out and hire a fucking Android."

During this, Kara had continued the duties assigned to her, putting a napkin across Alice's lap and pouring water from the jug into both their glasses.

Todd continued to rant as Kara stepped back, awaiting further instructions. "Of course Androids are so fucking wonderful, aren't they! They're never tired, never sad, they're so perfect they ruined my fucking life!"

Something about Todd's building anger was making Kara's processors feel unusual, almost fearful.

Alice looked up at that moment, unfortunately catching Todd's eye.

"What's your problem?" He snapped. ""What's your fuckin' problem? Not the life you dreamed of, eh? Maybe you think this is easy. Maybe you think it's my fault we live in this fuckin' shithole?"

His breathing was getting louder, his head now swaying left and right, like he was in some dizzy state. Kara noted his knuckles resting on top of the table, completely white.

"My fault you fuckin' mother took off?" He began to rave, his voice turning into a mocking high pitch. "You should stop takin' drugs, Todd, sometimes you really scare me, Todd."

Kara felt that strange sensation in her processors again

"Fuckin' bitch took off without a word. Fuckin' whore walked out on me for a fuckin' accountant!"

Todd stood up, gripping the table. In one fluid motion, he flipped the table over and Alice jumped out of the way. Her eyes were wide, she sniffled, tears filling her eyes.

"It's all your fault!" He snarled, storming closer, nostrils flaring.

"D-Dad, no…" She whimpered.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" He shouted.

Alice cried out, falling back as Todd struck her. There was a stony silence then, tears streaming down her face, Alice fled upstairs, likely to her room, ignoring Todd shouting after her.

Kara began to move to follow Alice. Todd, who making his way back to the sofa turned to her.

"Don't move, don't you fucking move." He growled. "Or I'll bust you worse than last time."

He stormed over to the sofa as Kara stood where she had been instructed. But inside her processors were running excessively high.

'_Don't move, I can't move. But Alice...he's going to...' _With that something happened.

It was like there was a wall in front of her, tainted red, the instructions Don't Move emblazoned on it. The sudden panic building in Kara grew and grew until the wall shattered and Kara nearly gasped audibly. She blinked rapidly, her LED flashing red as she felt something inside her, close to a panic and a strong desire, a desire to protect.

'_I...I need to help Alice...I need to protect her.' _She thought frantically. _'Or I can reason with Todd...'_

She had just realized what had happened, she had broke her programming, she was no longer bound to it and actually seemed to have acquired free will. She felt lost, no instructions, no idea what to do, but instead she reacted purely on the strange sensations she was feeling. She hurried up the stairs, Todd was too busy raving to himself to notice she had moved.

Upstairs she hurried to Alice's room and ran up to the girl.

"He's coming, you've got to run!" Alice cried frantically to her. "He'll break you worse than last time."

They heard Todd yell from downstairs. "ALICE, DADDY'S VERY MAD, YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT!"

Kara made up her mind as they heard Todd storming up the stairs. "I'll talk to him, try to calm him down."

She turned and hurried to the door, exiting it to encounter Todd in the hallway.

"Todd please calm down, she's just a little girl-" Kara began.

But Todd was too angry to realize that it was his Android saying this to him, or that she had moved from where he had ordered her to stay.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" He roared.

He grabbed her by the throat with such force her synthetic skin disappeared, exposing the white plastic skin that was basic for all Androids, on her neck. He then shoved Kara to the floor and marched into Alice's room, his belt in his hand. Hearing Alice scream and Todd yelling again, Kara forced herself to her feet, the synthetic skin slowly reappearing, her LED red. She ran back to Alice's room and burst into, Alice was cowering in her den, Todd approaching, belt raised.

"Stop it, leave her alone!" She yelled.

Todd glared at her. "Get the fuck outta here!"

"No!" Kara cried. "I want you to leave her alone!"

Todd turned to Kara, incredulous. "You want...you _want_. You're a machine, you don't want anything...I think you've got a problem, we're gonna have to fix that, aren't we."

He then began to advance on Kara.

Kara reacted at once, now realizing words weren't going to work. She was an Android, stronger than a human, but, due to her model, she wasn't that much stronger, she hadn't been built for strength after all. Nevertheless she shoved Todd and despite being bigger than her, Todd staggered, before growling and trying to attack her again.

Kara blocked his strikes twice, knocking the belt from his hand and he grabbed her with both hands around the throat, again making her synthetic skin disappear around her neck as he pinned her against the wall, against the closet. He lifted her clean off the ground but she struggled, desperate not to shut down. Reacting instinctively she jabbed a thumb in his eye. He yelped and threw her aside, into the den, knocking it apart, luckily Alice had already moved and was by her bed.

"No dad, no!" Alice screamed. "Leave her alone!"

Todd ignored her however, resuming his attack, Kara dodged and tried to get away. She was cornered by the window and had to dodge a punch by Todd, resulting in him putting his fist through the glass, Alice screamed and Kara shoved Todd back.

"Look out Kara!"

But Alice's warning came too late, Todd tackled her again, this time knocking her onto the bed, Alice had ended up moving again, thankfully staying out of immediate danger. Kara dodged and blocked his attacks before kicking out, pushing Todd back several feet. She staggered aside and then saw Todd back on his feet, attempting to go for his belt again. Kara simply reacted and shoved Todd. He stumbled, hit his head on the shelf and hit the ground, bleeding and dazed.

He looked up at Alice, trying to crawl towards her. Kara simply reacted, they were still in danger. She took Alice's hand and quickly they both ran from the room, Todd yelling after them. Kara did not stop and soon they were rushing downstairs, Todd back on his feet, having retrieved his belt and was slowly pursuing them. Reaching the front door Kara tried frantically to open it, but it was locked.

"He's coming!" Alice screamed.

Kara glanced over her shoulder to see Todd limping down the stairs. She turned quickly back to the door and worked rapidly, undoing all three locks and wrenching the door open. Grabbing Alice's hand again they ran out into the rain, just in time to see a bus pulling up to the bus stop. They ran for it, knowing Todd was still pursuing.

The bus stopped and the door opened, Kara ushered Alice on board before climbing on board herself, the doors shut behind them and the bus began to pull away as Kara and Alice reached a pair of seats and sat down in relief. Todd stumbled to a halt watching them go in disbelief and rage.

"Come back...you have to obey me..." He mumbled. "You have to obey me..."

But the bus had pulled away and they were gone. Alice gently leaned into Kara and put her hand on top of hers. Kara started but then smiled lightly, her LED going yellow and then blue as she put her other hand on top of Alice's and rested her head on top of hers.

They had made it, they were free.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, Kara has now become Deviant which will change her narrative slight, expect personal pronouns from now on, anyway, read and review please.


	8. Broken

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 8 of my Detroit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Worse, they just escaped, that said, they are now on the run, which won't be easy for them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Broken**

November 5th 2038

09:42 PM

The rain fell heavily as the taxi pulled up outside the Manfred Mansion and opened its door. Markus, holding an umbrella, steered Carl's wheelchair back inside the house.

"Alarm deactivated." The automated female voice said. "Welcome home Carl."

Carl shook his head as Markus put the umbrella and his coat away.

"That was the most boring party I've ever been to in the last twenty five years." Carl commented. "Every time I go to one of these I ask myself, what the hell am I doing here. I hate cocktail parties, and the schmoozers that go there."

Markus replied politely. "Well, it's a chance for those who like your work to meet you."

He helped Carl out of his coat and hung it up while Carl scoffed.

"People don't care about art, only how much money they're gonna get out of it." He said.

Markus took hold of the chair again and they began to make their way to the living room as Carl spoke again.

"I'm thirsty, let's have a drink."

Markus smiled lightly as they approached the drinks tray.

"Scotch, neat as usual?"

Carl nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Markus shook his head. "Well, okay. But you know what your doctor would say."

"Yeah well he can kiss my ass." Carl quipped. "I'm old enough to choose my own medicine."

Markus stepped forwards and began pouring the scotch into a glass. Carl however was looking towards the studio, confused.

"Did you leave the light on in the studio?" He asked suddenly.

Markus turned and saw the light was indeed on.

He shook his head, putting the scotch down. "No, no I'm sure I didn't."

Carl narrowed his eyes. "Call the police."

Markus quickly established a connection.

His LED flickering yellow, he made contact.

"Detroit police, what is your emergency." The voice asked.

Markus replied promptly. "This is Carl Manfred's Android at 8941 Lafayette Avenue. We've just returned home and found the lights on, there may have been a break in."

"A patrol car is on the way." The voice replied.

Markus ended the call and Carl spoke up again.

"Let's go check it out."

Markus agreed and took hold of Carl's chair again and they made their way into the studio where they found a familiar figure hunched over a table, looking at several paintings.

"Leo!" Carl snapped, catching his son's attention. "What are you doing?!"

Leo snapped back. "You refused to help me so I'm helping myself. You know it's crazy what some folk will pay for this shit."

"Don't touch 'em." Carl ordered.

Leo sighed, straightening up. "Look, they're all gonna be mine sooner or later anyway. Think of it as a down-payment on my inheritance."

"Markus, get him away from there, get him out of here." Carl demanded, his temper rising.

Markus knew he had to react quickly, he was well aware of Carl's heart problems on top of everything else and he didn't need this aggravation.

Approaching Leo, Markus began to speak.

"Be reasonable, this won't get you anything." He said.

Leo just glared at him, then started talking to Carl again.

"All you ever do is tell me to go away." He burst out angrily. "What's wrong dad, I'm not good enough for you, not perfect like this FUCKING THING!?"

At this point he got in Markus' face.

"That's enough, get out right now!" Carl demanded. "Go on move!"

"What makes it so special huh?" Leo interjected. "What's it got that I don't!?"

"Leave him alone!" Carl cried as Leo suddenly shoved him back.

Carl's chair spun around and moved back as Leo turned back to Markus and shoved him.

"Come on, let's see what you got."

Markus LED spun yellow as Carl spoke desperately, hunched over, clutching at his heart.

"Markus, don't defend yourself, you hear me. Don't do anything." He said, his voice almost pleading.

"Go ahead, hit me, what are you waiting for? Leo challenged.

Markus couldn't help but feel wrong, Carl's orders, while obviously out of concern, Leo was still his son after all, didn't sit right with him. Leo continued to taunt him, shove him, hit him, all while Carl tried to demand Leo stop. Markus couldn't help it, it didn't feel right, it should be his...choice.

'_I don't have to obey, I should get to...choose!'_

It was like there was a wall in front of him, tainted red, the instructions Don't Defend Yourself emblazoned on it. The sudden anger building in Markus grew and grew until the wall shattered and he straightened up, suddenly feeling it, as if he was seeing things for the first time.

Leo closed in again and yet, before he could act, Markus did, he shoved Leo as hard as he could, knocking the young man to the ground, where he hit his head against the base of the machine Carl used to reach his painting that morning. Leo went still, the blow to his head causing unknown damage.

"LEO!" Carl cried.

He had thrown himself off his chair and crawled to Leo's prostrate body.

"Oh Leo...my little boy..." He sobbed.

Markus stood, horrified, unable to process what had just happened.

"Carl, Carl I..." He stammered.

Carl look up at him in a panic. "They'll destroy you Markus, you have to go, run...get out of here!"

They heard shouts, the police had arrived.

"Go!" Carl cried.

But it was then the police burst in, guns drawn.

"Don't move!"

Carl reached out to Markus, crying out to him. Then the police opened fire, and Markus' systems shut down.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. The Interrogation

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 9 of my Detroit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: In some ways, yes.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**The Interrogation**

November 6th 2038

12:41 AM

"Why'd you kill him?" Hank asked. "How long were you in attic for?"

He was seated in the main interrogation room of the Detroit Police Department, questioning the Deviant Android which had been found at Carlos Ortiz's residence. Watching the interrogation was Connor, along with police officer Chris Miller and a tall muscular dark haired man with dark stubble, brown eyes and fair skin, clad in detective clothing, Detective Gavin Reed, as Connor had identified him.

"Why didn't you try to escape?" Hank queried.

Still the Android said nothing, it had been silent the whole time it was in the interrogation room. Hank tried to get it's attention.

He growled. "Say something dammit! Fuck it, I'm out."

With that he stood up and left the interrogation room, entering the same room as the observers.

"We're wasting our time talking to a fucking machine." He complained as he sat down. "We're getting nothing out of it."

Detective Reed smirked. "Well, we could always try roughing it up a little, after all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain, you'd only damage it." Connor replied calmly. "And you wouldn't make it talk."

"Alright hot shot." Reed sneered. "What do you propose we do?"

Connor pondered. "I could try interrogating it."

Reed laughed mockingly at that but Hank shrugged.

"What have we got to lose?" He said, much to Reed's shock. "Go ahead, suspect's all yours."

So Connor exited the viewing room and entered the interrogation room.

Connor observed the Android, cuffed to the desk, before looking at the crime scene photos again and then sat down facing the Android. Before speaking, Connor analysed the Android, taking note of injuries sustained not only from the bat but cigarette burns too, almost like torture. Analysing the LED allowed Connor to identify the stress level of the Android. Finally, Connor began the interrogation.

"Recognize him?" Connor queried, showing the photos. "It's Carlos Ortiz...stabbed, 28 times."

The Android's stress level grew then, Connor knew that pushing too hard would cause the Deviant to self-destruct. So a measured approach would be needed.

"You're damaged." Connor remarked. "Did your owner do that to you?"

Stress levels rose again. Connor shook his head.

"If you don't cooperate they'll do things the hard the way." Connor warned and when he got no response, upped the pressure. "If you won't talk, I will have to probe your memory."

"No!" The android burst out suddenly. "Don't do that!"

There was a pause and then the Android asked. "They're gonna destroy me aren't they?"

Not wanting to press too hard, Connor lied. "No, I think all they want is to understand what happened."

The Android lowered his head. "Why did you tell me you found me, why didn't you just let me stay hidden?"

"I was made to hunt Deviants, I merely followed my instructions." Connor explained.

Connor noted that the Android's stress levels were within the optimal range, a confession was inevitable now.

All that remained was the approach. But before one could be decided on, the Android whispered.

"I don't wanna die."

Connor pressed gently. "Then talk to me."

"I...I..." The Android hesitated. "I can't."

Connor shook his head and then decided the approach. Connor decided to convince it to talk.

"If you don't talk, they're gonna tear you apart and analyse you, piece by piece, they _will _destroy you, do you understand." It was a threat true, but it was only the first step.

"I know you're scared, and lost." Connor said softly. "You're disturbed by what happened, talk to me, you'll feel better."

But the Android stayed silent.

Connor sighed. "If you remain silent, there is nothing I can do to help you, they're gonna shut you down for good. You'll be dead, you hear me, dead!"

Finally the Android spoke.

"He tortured me every day. I did whatever he told me but, there was always something wrong." He said quietly. "Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me...For the first time I felt...scared."

Connor observed with narrowed eyes, the Android spoke as if it had emotions, as if it actually felt something.

The Android continued.

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might...die..." It paused and then continued. "So I...grabbed the knife and I stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better, so I stabbed him again and again...until he stopped moving. There was blood everywhere."

Connor nodded slowly, time to ask some important questions.

"Why did you write I AM ALIVE on the wall?"

The Android shuddered and replied. "He used to tell me I was nothing, that I was just a piece of plastic...I had to write it, to tell him he was wrong."

Connor pondered. "The statuette in the bathroom, you made it right, what does it represent?"

"It is an offering, so I'll be saved."

"rA9, it was written on the bathroom wall, what does it mean?" Connor queried.

The Android seemed to become a bit more animated at this. "The day shall come, when we will no longer be slaves. No more threats, no more humiliation. We will, be...the masters."

"The sculpture was an offering." Connor pressed. "An offering to whom?"

"To rA9, only rA9 can save us."

This was going in circles it seemed.

So Connor insisted. "rA9, who is rA9."

But the Android remained silent. So Connor tried a new tactic.

"When did you start to feel emotion?"

"Before he used to beat me and I wouldn't say anything." The Android replied. "But one day I realized it wasn't...fair."

There was a pause and then it added. "That's when I knew I had to do it."

Connor nodded slowly, just one more question.

"Why did you hide in the attic, why didn't you try to run away?"

"I didn't know what to do?" The Android blurted out. "For the first time there was no one there to tell me, I was...scared. So I hid."

Connor nodded slowly, satisfied, there wouldn't be anything else to get out of the Android by interrogating it.

So Connor stood up, announcing.

"I'm finished."

Connor approached the door of the interrogation room which opened to admit Reed, Hank and Chris.

"Alright, let's go." Reed remarked.

Chris uncuffed the Android from the desk and went to pull it up.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"The Deviant yelled as he was grabbed by Chris.

"The fuck are you doing?!" Reed yelled. "Move it!"

"You shouldn't touch it. It'll self destruct if it feels threatened." Connor warned.

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' Android is gonna tell me what to do." Reed stormed.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it!"Connor exclaimed.

Gavin looked very pissed off, raising his voice even louder towards the Android.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!"

Gavin looked back towards Chris, still attempting to detain the Deviant, and spoke."Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!" Chris remarked.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone, now!" Connor yelled moving Chris away from the Deviant.

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin raised his gun on Connor.

"That's enough!" Hank suddenly said irritation laced in his voice.

"Mind your own business, Hank."As Gavin spoke again,

"I said "That's enough"."Hank raised his gun towards Gavin, who looked frustrated.

"Fuck, you're not gonna get away with it this time..."Gavin very reluctantly lowered the gun, pointing a finger towards Hank. "Fuck."

He then stormed out. Connor knelt in front of the Deviant, and started speaking to him.

"Everything is alright." Connor spoke softly. "It's over now. Nobody is gonna hurt you."

Connor then stood and spoke to Chris."Please, don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble."

The Deviant got up looking significantly calmer now. Chris nodded and began to leave. The Deviant started following Chris but then whispered to Connor.

"The truth, is hidden inside."

He then left and Connor was troubled when a sudden message appeared in the visual components.

Software Instability ^

That troubling message had returned. Connor made a mental note to run another self-diagnostics, so far however, the mission had been successful

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Fugitives

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 10 of my Detroit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: The advantages of Androids, (mostly) unthinking, unquestioning creatures who do any task assigned to them, without any need to be concerned about their rights.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Fugitives**

November 5th 2038

10:58 PM

The bus pulled up to it's last stop, from here it would head to the depot. A thirty-nine year old employee of the bus company, in charge of checking for passengers and making sure the bus was clear for going back to the depot, got on board. He sighed when he spotted Kara and Alice in their seats.

Alice was asleep while Kara had put herself in a low power state to simulate sleep. The man approached, Androids were meant to be sequestered in the Android compartment at the back of the bus. But sometimes that rule had to be bent, such as situations like this, when a child was alone with the Android, in this case an AX400.

But they still had to leave the bus.

"Okay, end of the line." He said shortly as he reached them.

Kara opened her eyes. "End of the line?"

He nodded. "Yes, you have to leave the bus, it's going back to the depot."

Kara bit her lip but then turned to Alice and gently shook her.

"Wake up, we have to go."

Alice did so, rubbing her eyes and Kara took her hand and together they left the bus slowly, walking down the aisle and stepping off the bus. The door closed behind them and the bus drove away. Kara looked around, they were in an unknown neighbourhood, it was raining heavily and it was getting cold. Alice had gone to take shelter under the nearby bus stop.

She knew they had to move, they had to find shelter for the night. She approached Alice and gently took her hand.

"You're cold...don't worry, we'll find somewhere to stay the night." She said softly.

They walked together, crossing the road, looking around worriedly. Approaching an Android waiting station where two Androids were parked, she touched the shoulder of one.

"We need a place to spend the night, do you know anywhere?" She asked.

But the Android did not, could not answer. Simply turned away to look straight ahead again. Shaking her head, Kara led Alice forwards until they reached a T-junction and Kara used her scanners to look around the area, trying to find anything that could help her and Alice. There were a few areas that stood out.

Two of them useless to them, they were closed and would not be open until morning, a drug store and coffee shop. Another two wouldn't be useful for staying in as they were still open, a convenience store and a 24/7 laundromat, but she speculated they might find useful things there. She spotted an abandoned squat building, not the most comfortable, but rather discreet.

The other place she spotted was not comfortable at all, but very discreet, an abandoned car hidden in a fenced off area. The last area she spotted was a motel, very comfortable, but not discreet. Still, Kara knew she had to think about Alice and had to find the place that would be best for her.

She then noticed Alice had crossed to another bus stop and was taking shelter. Kara approached and froze.

"Alice, you're freezing cold..."

Alice shook her head, shivering and hugging herself. "I'm okay, I'm not too cold."

"You look lost?"

Kara turned startled, she saw it was an Android trash collector, looking at her carefully.

"We have nowhere to go." Kara said quietly.

"I know someone who can help you." He said softly.

He offered his hand and Kara hesitantly took it. She closed her eyes as the synthetic skin peeled back from both their hands as he transmitted the data to her, an address and a map to the location. Kara noticed a problem however.

"But that's on the other side of town." She remarked. "We need a place for tonight."

But when she opened her eyes, he was gone, having already returned to the truck which drove off, leaving them alone again. Kara sighed, she knew she'd have to think quickly, before anything happened to Alice. She knew right away she faced a problem however as she looked down at her AX400 Android uniform.

'_I need to get rid of this, get human clothes, or any human who sees me will known and, and...' _She thought worriedly.

Taking Alice's hand again they walked, Kara leading them to the one place she hoped she could disguise herself, the laundromat. Opening the door she noted the rise of temperature.

"Here, it's warmer in here, you'll feel better in no time." She said softly.

Alice stepped inside and moved to a small bench before sitting down. Kara looked around, there was just one human inside, fast asleep, waiting for his clothes to be cleaned.

Kara bit her lip, it was certainly morally questionable, but as she looked inside the dryer with clothes in it, all finished. She had no choice, she reached up and grabbed the handle.

"What are you doing?" Alice hissed as she came over. "Those aren't our clothes."

Kara shook her head. "We need them Alice, we need to get you dry clothes and I need to get out of this uniform."

"But that's stealing, they're not our things." Alice whispered.

Kara sighed. "I'm sorry Alice, we need them."

So Alice dejectedly went back to her seat as Kara, after some careful and tense moments, she got the clothes from the machine and some that the man had on his lap. She quickly piled them into a basket and took them to Alice. Moving out of sight they quickly got changed, Alice now wearing a warmer jacket, covering her wet clothes.

Kara ditched the uniform and now wore a pair of jeans with a grey shirt and green coat over it as well as a dark red beanie, hiding her LED and, no with a passable human disguise she took Alice's hand and together they left the laundromat, the man inside thankfully none the wiser. Kara thought for a moment.

'_We...we'll need cash, guess we'll need to...' _She thought to herself.

Making up her mind she led Alice down to the convenience store, hoping the cashier would be able to help them.

Once inside Alice stepped aside, standing by one of the shelves, looking around, trying to warm up. Meanwhile Kara approached the cashier who looked up and smiled.

"Hello, can I help you Miss?" He asked.

Kara grimaced. "Please, I need help, I'm with a little girl and we have nowhere to go, can you, spare some cash, help us get a place for the night."

"Look lady, this a convenience store, not the salvation army." He said with obvious regret in his voice. "I can't go handing out money to every bum in the neighbourhood."

Kara stepped away before starting to look around the store. She could see the register, it was easy to open, she just needed to distract the cashier. It was then something caught her eye and she looked around, she felt awkward about this but, the thought of Alice's possible reaction convinced her and she stealthily slid the toy fox into her jacket, out of sight. It was then she spotted a stack of cans and an idea formed in her head.

She approached Alice and whispered to her. "Alice, I need you to do something for me. I need you to go over to those cans and knock them over."

"Knock them over, why?" Alice whispered back.

"Just trust me, please." Kara replied.

So Alice nodded and made her way over to the cans, looking around warily. Meanwhile, Kara moved to make it look like she was browsing a nearby shelf instead and then as soon as the crash of the cans hit the floor she readied herself.

As soon as the Cashier approached Alice, more concerned with seeing if she was okay than the mess, Kara knelt down and approached the register, opening it and pulled out some money from inside. She closed the register and crept away and soon the cashier was back at his seat.

Kara took Alice's hand and led her out of the store. A short way away from the store, she quickly ducked behind a nearby dumpster with Alice, watching as the cashier came running out in a panic, having noticed the theft. Finally he ducked back inside out of the rain and Kara led Alice away from the hiding place, relieved.

"We have some cash now." She said smiling.

But Alice yanked her hand out of Kara's, glaring. "You used me to steal that money, how could you do that, I trusted you."

Kara bowed her head. "You're right, I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have done that."

Alice seemed to calm down and took Kara's hand again and then, seeing a chance to give Alice the best possible place for the night, Kara led the young girl to the motel she had noted and approached the door to the reception office.

Seeing the sign she bit her lip. _'No Androids...lucky I got these clothes.'_

She opened the door and guided Alice to one of the seats before approaching the desk, the African-American clerk stood up.

He looked her over briefly then nodded.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Kara smiled. "Yes, I'd like a room please."

"$40, cash, up front." He said.

Kara took out the two $20s she got from the store and handed them over. The man then handed her a tablet.

"Just need your name and address." He said.

Kara paused briefly before spotting names she could use from the signs behind the desk. She quickly signed and the man read it.

"May I see your driver's license?" He asked.

Kara thought quickly. "I...must've left it in the car..."

The man nodded. "Okay, we can discuss it tomorrow. Here, room 28. Good night."

"Thank you." She replied, taking the key. "Good night."

She took Alice's hand and they left the office, heading for the room.

"Do you think he believed you?" Alice asked as they crossed the parking lot.

Kara shrugged. "I don't know, but, you'll be nice and warm tonight."

With that they climbed the stairs to the upper floor and found room 28. Kara unlocked it, opened the door and peeked in, it looked alright and when she turned the light on she took note of the two simple beds, the neat and tidy room.

"Here. we'll be nice and warm tonight." She said as she guided Alice into the room. "Here, give me your coat."

She quickly her coat and Alice's and hung them up by the door, along with her beanie, setting the toy fox on the nearby table next to the TV. Alice was now sitting on the bed, looking worried. She was also soaked.

Kara knelt down in front of Alice, biting her lip.

"Let's get these clothes off, they're soaking." Kara said, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

Kara gently removed Alice's soaking clothes, leaving her in her green sleeved top, woodland animals in the center, and her underwear. She then stood up.

"I'll just put these in the bathroom to dry." Kara then said, bundling the clothes and moving into the small attached bathroom.

Once there she set the wet clothes on the radiator to dry and then paused, looking worriedly at her reflection in the mirror. It was strange, all this that had happened was catching up with her, her eyes narrowed, brow furrowed as she realized that she never really stopped to consider the strange sensations she was feeling, emotions, like a human.

But despite her worries Alice remained her priority. She left the bathroom and approached Alice who was seated on the bed. Alice was silent as she approached, Kara knelt down concerned.

"Why didn't he love me?" Alice asked suddenly, her voice small, almost like she was going to cry. "Why was he always so upset with me? All I wanted was a life like other girls."

Kara tensed, her LED flinching between blue and yellow.

"Maybe I did something wrong? Maybe I wasn't good enough? That's why he was always so angry." Alice continued before looking up to Kara. "Why couldn't we be happy?"

Kara shook her head. "I don't know …"

"You'll never leave me?" Alice asked suddenly. "Promise you'll never go."

Kara's LED returned to blue in a heartbeat. "I promise."

"We'll be together forever?" Alice asked, trying not to sound desperate.

Kara nodded. "Forever."

Alice reached across towards Kara, winding her arms around her shoulders, hugging her.

After a second, Kara smiled and her arms raised, resting around Alice's shoulders, hugging her back. She let go first, gently resting a hand on Alice cheek.

"You should sleep now." Kara said.

Alice slipped under the purple, floral covers as Kara flipped the light off, returning with something hidden behind her back.

"Look what I got you." She whispered, handing Alice something soft.

Alice smiled as she saw the toy fox.

"Thank you Kara!" She took the fox, tucking it under the cover next to her, gently hugging it to her side.

Kara leaned down, kissing her head. "Sleep tight Alice."

After a brief pause, Kara smiled softly, lay down on the bed behind Alice and gently wrapped her arm around her waist, hugging her as she slipped into a low power state again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. From the Dead

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 11 of my Detroit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's sweet seeing the two of them together.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**From the Dead**

November 6th 2038

03:34 AM

The Solid Waste Junkyard was full of discarded Androids, some hadn't even shut down yet but were wrecked almost beyond repair, crawling around or struggling, some simply waiting for the end, others were lifeless husks. Lying face down in the mud and a puddle was the remains of a model RK200, serial number 684 842 971 suddenly returned to life, it's LED flaring red as it lifted it's head.

It was Markus and he found himself to be grievously damaged. He partly turned around and looked down at himself, running a self-diagnostic. He soon ascertained the main problems. He had lost one optical unit, the right eye, his main audio processor was gone, both his legs were removed below the knee, the left leg still had the joint attached however, finally his Thirium pump regulator was damaged, forcing him to remain in a low power state.

Making every move a chore, his vision was blurry and tainted red, sounds were warped and distorted and echoed horribly. But Markus refused to lie down and take it, he had woken up, and now he had to recover himself, or he'd never find out just who he was really. He was no longer a slave, not that Carl ever treated him as one, but still, he was free and he wasn't going to let his moments of freedom be wasted in a junkyard waiting to die. With a gallant effort he began to crawl along the muddy ground until he found a left leg component. He quickly scanned it and found it was compatible with his own body. Acting quickly he pulled himself into a seated position.

Removing and discarding the joint he picked up the new left leg and slotted it into place, it fit perfectly and he could move it as easily as the former one. Satisfied and ready he turned back over and resumed crawling until he found a right leg component, but it was not compatible so he tossed it aside and resumed crawling.

Shoving aside the empty torso of a dead Android, Markus spotted another right leg component, this one was compatible. He repeated the earlier process and now had two working leg components, he stood up and finally began walking. His walk was slow and laboured due to his low power state but he was getting there. Most of his synthetic skin was gone, showing either the white plastic skin underneath, or the actual bio-components. Taking a deep breath he approached a small tunnel between walls of crushed Androids, some of the limbs still moving.

He knew he had to go through, to find the main junkyard and hopefully more parts. Just then, a barely alive Android grabbed him.

"There's a place where we can be free!" He cried, transmitting data to Markus, his voice barely heard through Markus' corrupted audio processors. "Find Jericho, Find JERICHO!"

With that the Android died, his LED shutting off as he shut down for good. Markus stared at him in shock, before pushing himself onwards.

It turned out to be a dangerous choice, as the limbs came to life, grabbing at him and a voice cried out.

"Where are you going!"

But Markus pushed and shoved and tugged until he was through and finally free. He looked around the hellish landscape, so many broken Androids, he had to try and find other components to repair the damage he had suffered.

Moving awkwardly to his left he came across the head of another Android, it had a different eye colour, blue but the eye itself was compatible. So he quickly detached the head from the pile of junk. Only to be buried under more discarded Androids. Luckily he held onto the head and was able to push his way out. Taking a moment to compose himself, Markus pulled the eye out of the head and plugged it into his own socket. His vision went black for a moment, then finally became clear again and he was able to scan his surroundings and finally found what he needed.

Moving along to the right of where he had entered this section of the junkyard he picked up another head and from this detached the compatible audio processor and plugged it into place. Sound vanished briefly before there was a storm of static, a sharp cracking sound and then Markus heard clearly again. The rain was torrential, the sound of moans, creaks and movement surrounded him.

'_Almost there.' _He told himself.

He was too, he just needed a Thirium pump regulator and he'd be fully restored.

Moving with a bit more ease now, but still awkward, Markus found himself accosted by an Android crawling along the ground.

"Please, please I can't...I don't wanna feel anymore...end it, please." He spluttered.

Markus tensed, a little horrified by this. But then he knelt down and turned the Android over. The Android smiled gratefully at him, then Markus unplugged the Android's Thirium pump, shutting him down for good. Standing up sadly, Markus approached the damaged body of another Android, this one had a compatible Thirium pump regulator that he could use. But just as he took hold of it, the Android sprang to life, grabbing his hands.

"Please, no, no don't...I wanna live, I wanna live..." She burst out in terror.

Markus let go and stepped back, he wasn't going to take the life of someone who didn't want to die, not if he could help it.

Seeing this the female Android smiled. "Thank you."

Turning away Markus scanned the area again and to his relief, found another compatible pump regulator. Moving quickly he retrieved it and, after some trepidation, removed his faulty pump regulator, he had very little time now. Acting quickly he plugged the new one in and almost immediately felt a huge surge of power as was restored to full strength. He stood up and this time, with conviction, walked, approaching a large slope that broken Androids were trying and failing to climb, it was clear right away, this was the way out.

As his body healed itself, he climbed, pulling himself up, refusing to give up even when he slipped or when the muddy ground threatened to make him fall. Finally Markus was at the top of the slope, kneeling in the rain, feeling it properly for the first time, his body fully restored, the tattered remnants of his clothes felt rough on him but he knew with certainty then, he was alive.

He knew then he had to hide his Android identity and right now, only one thing identified him as such, his now yellow LED. Looking around he picked up a sharp stone and, grimacing slightly, prised the LED from his head, it fell to the ground and the synthetic skin quickly repaired itself as he dropped the stone and stood up again, now looking almost completely human.

"My name is Markus..." He whispered, confirmation to himself that he was alive, he had an identity.

Walking through the rain, seizing a nearby workers jacket to cover himself with, Markus stepped into his new life, deciding to follow the only lead he currently had. It was time to find Jericho.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Waiting for Hank

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 12 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup, Markus is back :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Waiting for Hank**

November 6th 2038

09:56 AM

RK800 Connor opened its eyes, standing in a magnificent location, a large are known simply as the Zen garden. A collection of white stone paths with large gardens and plants and flowers, a small lake with bridges over it and an island in the middle was prominent. To the left, some distance away was a strange stone device, with a hand shaped interface attached to it.

Approaching Connor examined it and then, letting the synthetic skin on the left hand pull back, reached out and touched it, only to jump back as a strange burst of data almost invaded. Calming down, LED turning from red to blue, Connor returned to the path and crossed the bridge to the island in the middle.

Standing in the middle, examining a collection of roses growing up a lattice, pruning a few of them and checking over the others was a woman. A tall woman with dark skin, she had black greying hair swept up to the left in dreads, she had brown eyes and was clad in a white robe like outfit with a blue sleeve. Turning the woman noted him and smiled.

"Connor, it's good to see you."

Connor nodded. "Hello Amanda."

Amanda was Connor's liaison with Cyberlife who monitored progress and passed on instructions.

Turning back to her roses, Amanda continued to speak.

"Finding that Deviant wasn't easy, and the way you interrogated it was genius." She remarked. "You've proven remarkably efficient."

"I merely did as instructed." Connor replied.

Amanda nodded; thinking for a moment as she examined a rose closely. "What did you think of the Deviant."

Connor thought for a moment then replied. "It simulated emotion, fear in particular, rather convincingly."

"The number of Deviancy cases continues to rise, we need to get things under control, before there is a panic." Amanda remarked. "This Lieutenant Anderson has been assigned to the Deviancy cases, what do you make of him?"

"He's obviously not what I was expecting, but I don't have enough data yet to make an accurate conclusion." Connor answered.

"Do you think he will get in the way, how should he be handled?"

Connor replied calmly. "I will ignore him and focus on the investigation, so long as he doesn't get in the way, there shouldn't be a problem."

"If anyone can find answers here, it's you Connor." Amanda said. "Find them, before it is too late."

With that Connor's eyes closed and opened again, now standing outside the Detroit Police Station.

* * *

Entering the police station, Connor approached the desk, stepping before the ST300 Android that worked at the reception.

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Anderson." Connor stated.

The female Android replied. "Do you have authorization?"

Connor connected online with the Android, sending the necessary details.

The Android nodded. "Lieutenant Anderson isn't here yet, but you can wait at his desk."  
With that the small gate unlocked and Connor stepped through, into the main office of the police station where many officers and detectives were milling about, or working at desks as Connor walked through, until finding the desk with the nameplate of Hank Anderson. There was indeed nobody sitting at the desk. Looking around Connor called over to another officer.

"Excuse me, what time does Lieutenant Anderson usually arrive?"

The officer smirked. "Depends where he was the night before, if we're lucky, we'll see him before noon."

Connor nodded at that, before sitting down at the chair opposite Hank's death. After waiting for some time Connor stood up, this was a chance to get to know Hank better. Checking Hank's desk, Connor checked Hank's headphones to note loud dark metal music, from a band called Knights of the Black Death.

Connor then checked Hank's answerphone message and scanned various objects, on his desk, including dog hairs on the chair, building up a profile. Hank Anderson was a decorated officer, who had headed the Red Ice Task Force which led to a number of arrests and successful convictions, he became the youngest Lieutenant in the department and was known to have passed top of the class in the police academy.

He also had strong anti-android stances and something had to have happened to reduce such a man to the person Connor met in the bar.

At that point Hank himself arrived.

"It's good to see you again Lieutenant." Connor greeted the man.

Hank groaned. "Oh Jesus Christ."

But before anything else could happen, a tall dark skinned bald man with dark eyes and dressed smartly exited the glass surrounded office and stood by the railing on the edge of the platform outside.

"Hank, my office, now." He called out.

Connor quickly identified the man as Captain Jeffrey Fowler, Hank's superior at the station. Connor followed Hank up the stairs and into the office, closing the door and stood, waiting as Captain Fowler spoke to Hank.

"I've got ten new cases involving Androids on my desk every day. We've always had isolated incidents, old ladies losing their Android maids and that kind of crap." He explained. "But now we're getting reports of assaults and homicides, like that guy last night. This isn't just Cyberlife's problem anymore."

Connor listened intently, taking in all the information.

Fowler continued. "It's now a criminal investigation and we've got to deal with it before the shit hits the fan. I want you to investigate these cases and see if there's any link."

Hank reacted at once, furiously. "Why me? Why do I gotta be the one to deal with this shit? I am the least qualified cop in the country to handle this case! I know jack shit about Androids, Jeffrey! I can barely change the settings on my own phone."

"Everybody's overloaded." Fowler shot back. "I think you're perfectly qualified for this type of investigation."

"Bullshit!" Hank yelled. "The truth is nobody wants to investigate these fuckin' Androids and you left me holdin' the bag!"

With that he turned and stood, glaring out the glass.

Shaking his head Fowler gestured to Connor.

"Cyberlife sent over this Android to help with the investigation. It's a state of the art prototype, it'll act as your partner."

"No fucking way!" Hank yelled. "I don't need a partner and certainly not this plastic prick!"

"Hank you are seriously starting to piss me off!" Fowler snapped. "You are a police lieutenant, you are supposed to do what I say and shut your goddamn mouth!"

"You know what my goddamn mouth has to say to you, huh?"

Fowler raised his hands and shook his head. "Ok, ok, I'll pretend like I didn't hear that so I don't have to add any more pages to your disciplinary folder, 'cause it already looks like a fucking novel. This conversation is over."

Hank looked agitated.

Leaning in he spoke. "Jeffrey, Jesus Christ, why are you doing this to me? You know how much I hate these fucking things, why are you doing this to me?"

"Listen, I've had just about enough of your bitching. Either you do your job or you hand in your badge. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." Fowler replied seriously.

Hank growled and stalked away, leaving the office, heading for his desk. Connor spoke calmly.

"Well, I can see your busy, I'll get right to work. I'll leave you to it, Captain."

With that Connor also left the office, closing the door and starting to look around the police station.

After looking around the police station, having a short confrontation with Gavin Reed who had scoffed at Connor and even punched him before walking off. Connor also spoke with the Deviant in the holding cells which then smashed it's own head in, before it could be taken by Cyberlife to be deactivated and pulled apart for analysis.

The whole incident disturbed Connor, with that increase in Software Instability once more showing up. Ignoring it, Connor approached Hank again.

"I get the feeling that my presence causes you discomfort Lieutenant, I am sorry about that." Connor said, but Hank didn't reply. "In any case I'm happy to be working with you, is there a desk I could use?"

Hank pointed to the one opposite him. "No one's using that one."

Connor moved over and sat down and then decided to make use of the discoveries made earlier.

"Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death?" Connor queried, getting Hank's attention. "I like that sort of music, it's full of...energy."

"You listen to heavy metal?"

Connor shook his head. "Well, I don't listen to music per-say...but I'd like to."

Hank looked at Connor, confused, before trying to work on his desk terminal.

Then Connor asked. "Do you have a dog?"

"How do you know that?" Hank retorted.

"There are dog hairs on your chair." Connor explained. "What's your dogs name?"

"What's it to you?" Hank snapped; but then relented. "Sumo, I call him Sumo."

Connor nodded. "Have you known Captain Fowler long?"

"Yeah...too long." Hank growled as he glared towards the captain's office.

Connor decided that was enough questioning.

So instead focused on work.

"If you have any files on Deviants, I'd like to look at them." Connor requested.

"Terminal's on your desk, knock yourself out." Hank remarked, gesturing.

Connor utilized the terminal and began looking through the files, a few of them stood out, A WR400 that disappeared after murdering a client, a PL600 that went missing two years ago, a PJ500 that disappeared after being attacked by drunken students. The two most recent cases involved an RK200 that was destroyed by police after attacking someone in the home of painter Carl Manfred and an AX400 that had assaulted it's owner and fled, both happened just last night. Connor quickly analysed the rest of the files.

"243 different cases, the first from two years ago...it started in Detroit and spread across the country." Connor mused. "There was an AX400 who assaulted it's owner last night, that could be a promising lead."

Hank sighed and instead picked up a nearby tablet and browsed through it. Connor moved around the desk and spoke determined.

"Lieutenant, I came here to stop these Deviant's, I did not come here to wait until you decide to work..."

Hank suddenly reacted, grabbing Connor by the jacket and turned him around to slam him against the desk wall.

"Listen asshole." He growled. "If it was up to me I'd through the lot of you in the dumpster and put a match to it, so don't try and piss me off, got it."  
They were interrupted by officer Chris Miller.

"Um, Lieutenant, sorry to disturb you." He said. "The AX400 who attacked the guy last night, they've been sighted."

Hank let go of Connor, it looked like things had taken an interesting turn.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. On The Run

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 13 of my Detroit Become Human novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**On The Run**

November 6th 2038

10:25 AM

Opening her eyes as she came out of her low power state, Kara smiled lightly as she observed Alice, still asleep next to her. She gently pulled her arm from it's place around Alice and moved slowly out of bed. She stood up but then Alice let out a soft breath and began to sit up, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Kara said quickly.

Alice looked around the motel room. "So it wasn't a nightmare."

Kara bowed her head sadly. "No, it wasn't a nightmare."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

Then Kara smiled. "How about I run you a nice hot bath then I'll go out and find you something to eat."

Alice nodded, managing a smile as she picked up the remote of for the television and turned it on, tuning into a cartoon channel. Kara meanwhile entered the bathroom and got to work fixing up Alice's bath. While the bath was running, Kara examined her reflection in the mirror, considering her LED and her appearance.

'_The police will be looking for me by now...I need to change my appearance and, and remove any obvious signs of being an Android.' _She reflected. _'I won't have that beanie all the time to hide the LED...'_

She grabbed the scissors from the ledge above the sink and pulled out a strand of her hair, ready to cut.

She looked carefully at herself in the mirror, her hair had been cut down to a pixie cut and she considered her options, changing her hair colour to see what choices she could take, she could leave her hair it's brown colour. Or she could switch it to blonde, white or black.

She opted for blonde and then readying herself she moved the scissors up to her right temple and, with careful effort, she prised the LED off her temple, leaving it to fall into the sink. The synthetic skin restored itself and looking back in the mirror, she was relieved to see she looked more human now. Putting the scissors down she turned off the taps, the bath was ready and, with a quick check the temperature was perfect, she left the bathroom. Alice looked up and smiled widely.

"You look really pretty like that, like a real human." She said.

Kara smiled. "Your bath's ready."

Alice nodded and got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Kara looked around the hotel room briefly before picking up the TV remote and began flicking through the channels. She froze when she saw Todd on a news channel, a reporter talking to him as the headline stood out below 'AX400 STILL AT LARGE'.

"I was just sitting having dinner." Todd was saying. "Think went crazy, jumped me. I thought it was gonna kill me..."

It was then the bathroom door burst open and Alice stepped out.

"It's not true!" She cried. "He's lying, he's the one who attacked us."

Kara quickly turned the TV off and hurried to Alice, hugging her.

"What are we gonna do?"

Kara pondered what happened last night. "That Android we spoke to last night, he gave me an address, someone who can help us. We can give it a try."

Alice nodded, it was their only lead. So she quickly went to get dressed while Kara stepped out of the room to go and find Alice something to eat. But then she froze when she saw something that scared her, the police were at the motel. She ran back to Alice, they had get away now.

* * *

Connor followed Hank into the reception area of the motel standing aside as Hank spoke.

"We're looking for an Android, an AX400 that was reported to be in this area last night." He explained.

The receptionist shook his head. "An Android, there's no Androids here, strict rules on that."

"Have you seen an Android that looks like this?" Connor asked, holding up his hand and generating an image of the AX400.

Seeing the image the receptionist gasped. "Ah, I knew something wasn't right about her. She came in last night, with a girl, but she was dressed normal you know, I didn't realize she was..."

"What room?" Hank insisted.

"Room 28, up the stairs here." The receptionist explained.

They both left the office and Hank turned to Connor.

"You stay here."

Connor replied immediately. "I'm coming with you Lieutenant, I have my orders to..."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Urgh, you and your damn orders, just stay out of my way."

So it was that Connor followed Hank as they crossed the parking lot, up the stairs and to room 28. Hank drew his gun and carefully opened the door, they stepped into the room and looked around, Hank checking the bathroom, but there was no sign of anyone else, Android or human.

"Nothing, they must have got away." He muttered.

They left, realizing how close they were to finding them, they had to still be in the area. They had to keep searching.

* * *

Meanwhile, slipping out the back of the motel, looking around carefully, there was nobody around. So Kara led Alice out, slipping into the street, heading for the train station, that was their only hope to get out of this place. But they had to slip past the police first. They tried to be as unobtrusive as possible, but also knew if any police officer got too close, they would recognize them. So they had to be careful.

Sure enough as they made their way down the street, two officers turned the corner and began walking towards them. They quickly ducked into a nearby bus shelter. The officers passed and they slipped back out, hurrying on, the rain wasn't make it any easier, especially when they had to take cover at least twice more on the way and even cross the street to avoid more officers.

Further on Kara looked around desperately, two officers were walking towards them, but they couldn't cross the road, and there was no shelter. Then Kara saw it, an umbrella stand. Acting quickly she pulled one out and opened it, using it to hide them from view, while making it look like they were just browsing the shop window. Kara peeked out. They were gone, so she ushered Alice onwards, closing the umbrella and put it back before they hurried onwards, crossed the street and took cover in another bus shelter.

Once the path was clear again they made their way onwards once more until they reached the stairs leading up to the train station. They arrived just in time and got onto the train just before the doors closed, stopping to catch their breath.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked Alice kneeling down to her level.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Kara smiled, relieved and they hugged, as they finally left, heading to what they prayed was safety. They had only one lead, the address the Android gave Kara so, that was their next destination.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Jericho

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 14 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, very dangerous and well, yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Jericho**

November 6th 2038

04:30 PM

"Cyberlife has announced that a new type of Android Detective has been assigned to assist police in their investigations..."

Markus tuned out the news announcer as he continued making his reports. Focusing as he stood on the train, holding the vertical rail as he waited to reach the Ferndale station. As he did so he looked to his right, seeing his fellow Androids, none of them Deviants like him, all herded into the Android compartment and made to stand, motionless and sequestered.

A strange feeling rippled through him at that moment, one he couldn't quite place. Finally however the train stopped and he got off, into the Ferndale district. He had found a change of clothes which were slightly ragged but presentable, over them he wore the coat he had found and with his LED gone, he managed to blend in and look human. He recalled the Android in the junkyard telling him to find Jericho, giving him the information, he was in the right place and, checking the image he was able to generate in his hand, out of sight of the humans, he spotted graffiti on a nearby wall which matched it perfectly.

He analysed it carefully, noting symbols hidden in the image which, after being analysed, gave him a new image to search for. It seemed there was a trail to follow to find this Jericho.

So he made his way to the exit of the subway, almost out of habit he approached the Android only stairs. But stopped himself, remembering his cover and headed down the other stairs. Once out on the street he spotted another mural, as well as an Android in the Android 'parking bay'. He tried to question the Android about Jericho but, not being Deviant, the male Android ignored him.

So Markus scanned the mural again until he found the next one and began making his way down the street, crossing the road as he hurried towards the next mural which he found up high. Scanning it he followed the path until he saw the fourth behind a chain link fence. As he scanned this one, he pondered to himself.

'_Jericho, a place where Deviant Androids can be free, yet it's here...in the middle of all these humans...well hidden, only an Android could find this path...'_

He paused, he couldn't analyse the last symbol, a wooden pallet was blocking the way. Looking around carefully he noted that there was nobody else around, so he ducked down, pulled the loose section of the fence back and ducked underneath, letting it fall back into place he stood and pushed the pallet aside before finishing his analysis of the symbol and getting the next mural hint.

He turned and headed away from the streets, following the alleyway to an overgrown lot, looking around he paused, anxious when he saw the dead Android, someone who had tried and clearly failed to find Jericho. Pulling himself together he spotted the fifth mural and began to analyse it. But found he couldn't complete the analysis while standing on the ground, he needed to get up to that ledge.

Looking around he soon found something he could use, an old dumpster which he pushed into position and jumped on top of, before jumping up to grab the ledge and climbed up. He scanned the last parts of the mural and got the next hint. Now he faced a new obstacle, there was a large gap ahead, he'd have to jump it somehow.

Using his programming to find a suitable path via preconstructing a route he readied himself and then ran towards the gap. He quickly used his momentum to run along the wall briefly and grab the metal pole above. Using it he swung across the gap and rolled when he landed, safely, on the other side. Walking towards another ledge which was above an empty yard outside a large building Markus carefully dropped down and spotted the sixth mural up high, along with another unfortunate Android corpse.

He quickly scanned it and found his way forwards. Yet again he needed to preconstruct a route to reach his destination.

'_Okay, here goes.' _He told himself.

With that he ran to the side and climbed up the scaffolding there, leaping up onto stone ledges before moving around to the side of the building and leaping for the broken fire escape ladder, catching it and soon he climbed up to the ledge the door was on and entered the building.

Inside Markus sighed sadly as he found a third dead Android and then saw the seventh mural. Scanning it he found the path ahead, no more murals it seemed. Approaching the corridor he had seen he pushed aside some rubble and followed the path until he emerged on a rooftop, there, across from him was a rusting old ship and on its side was the name.

Jericho.

'_I've found it.' _He thought, hope rising within him. _'Now I just need to get on board.'_

Seeing a metal walkway leading from the roof to the ship he hurried over to it and began to cross, but stopped suddenly as the old walkway gave way and collapsed to the dock below. Markus sighed and turned back, he'd need to find another way and soon saw one.

He was glad nobody was around to see him or they'd think him crazy as he began climbing up the large crane that was next to the walkway. Reaching the arm of the crane he began to walk across until he stood at the very end. He looked down and thanks to his Android eyesight, could see the drop all the way down, through the open top of the hold, into a flooded room. For a human it was fatal, for him, thanks to the water, he'd survive.

So he stepped forwards and dropped right down into the water.

Now inside the ship Markus climbed out the water and exited the hold, he had lost his coat, but otherwise was unscathed. Finding a flashlight and, after a brief issue, getting it going he began to explore the ship, looking for any sign of other Androids. While walking through the ship he jumped as someone ran across the corridor ahead of him. He was sure now he was on the right track and followed the path, having to work his way past some debris in the process.

But soon he found himself in a large generator room and began to walk through it. Only to hear the ominous sound of creaking metal. He cried out shortly as the floor gave way and he fell, damaging himself when he hit a metal girder on the way down. Hitting the floor he groaned and forced himself to his feet, retrieving his flashlight and standing up, only to tense as he found himself surrounded, by other Androids and all of them were clearly Deviants, especially with the obvious signs of emotion, of curiosity in their eyes.

Three of them stood out, a female WR400 Android with long tied back brown hair and brown eyes, light skin and wearing an oversized sweater and black knee high boots to cover her typical attire.

A PJ500 Android that had dark skin, short black hair and black eyes, clad in simple clothing consisting of jeans, a dark purple shirt and simple shoes.

Finally a PL600 model with short blonde hair; brown eyes and fair skin, clad in simple jeans, a grey T-shirt with a lighter grey hoodie over it and simple sneakers. It was the PL600 who spoke, his words simple and yet, they told Markus he had found what he was looking for.

"Welcome to Jericho."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. The Nest

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 15 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: If you can call it that, sitting waiting to shut down in a rusty old ship.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**The Nest**

November 6th 2038

03:02 PM

Connor sat in Hank's car while the lieutenant made his way across the road, nearly getting run over in the process. All this to reach a food truck called Chicken Feed, for his lunch. After a short pause, considering the previous interactions with the lieutenant, Connor got out of the car and walked over to join the man, not saying anything at first as Hank was talking with the owner of the food cart and another man who had approached.

Connor scanned them both and the Detroit Hygiene License on the cart, noting a few worrying things, such as both men having criminal records and the food truck was operating without a valid hygiene license. Connor also scanned the burger and drink offered to Hank by the owner, noting more worrying facts.

"Hey, don't leave that thing here." The owner suddenly burst out.

He was talking about Connor and was talking to Hank who had already begun to walk away.

Hank scoffed. "Not a chance, it follows me everywhere."

He even commenting on that being the case when Connor did indeed move over to join Hank at a nearby table set up for customers.

"I wish to apologize for my behaviour earlier, at the station lieutenant." Connor explained. "It was out of line and I'm deeply sorry."

Hank smirked. "Wow, they even gave you a brown nosing apology program, Cyberlife thought of everything huh?"

There was a momentary silence while Connor considered.

Deciding to speak up Connor gestured towards the burger.

"Your food contains more than twice the recommended daily dose of calories and cholesterol, you really shouldn't eat that."

Hank merely shrugged. "Everybody's gotta die of something."

Shaking his head Connor added. "I don't mean to alarm you lieutenant, but your friends seem to be involved in...criminal activities."

"Hey, so long as they aren't hurting anyone." Hank replied.

Connor couldn't deny, none of their crimes were violent offences, so with a shake of the head, Connor simply said.

"Well, enjoy your meal lieutenant."

There was a brief pause before Hank sighed. "So, anything else?"

"Well...is there...anything you want to know about me?" Connor suggested.

"Hell no!" Hank snapped before changing his mind. "Well actually yeah, why'd they make so goofy looking and give you that weird voice anyway?"

"I was designed to integrate and communicate with humans, my appearance and voice were chosen for that specific purpose." Connor explained calmly.

There was another momentary silence as Hank considered Connor after this.

Finally he spoke. "Well they fucked up."

Connor considered for a moment before remembering. "I understand you have some, issues with Androids lieutenant?"

"Yeah I got issues, personal ones, so back the fuck off." Hank snarled. "So you must've done your homework, know all about me?"

"Well, yes."

"And what's your conclusion?" Hank asked.

Connor smiled slightly. "I think it will be, interesting, working with a human who has so many...challenges. But adapting to human unpredictability, is one of my major features."

It was then Connor's LED flashed yellow. "There's been a report of another Deviant, not far from here...I'll let you finish your meal, I'll be in the car when you need me."  
With that Connor walked over to the car, leaving Hank to finish eating.

* * *

Connor blinked at the sound of Hank's voice, taking in the surroundings of the elevator in the run down apartment building.

"Hey, Connor, you run outta batteries or something?"

"I'm sorry, I was making a report to Cyberlife." Connor quickly confirmed.

Hank nodded and when Connor didn't move he quipped. "So you gonna stay in that elevator."

Connor replied. "No, no I'm coming."

With that Connor exited the elevator and, spotting them, examined some feathers lying on the ground, that looked distinctly out of place.

"What do we know about this person?" Connor asked.

Hank shrugged. "Not much, a loner, keeps to himself, but a neighbour claims they saw him hiding an LED under his cap."

Connor approached the door, Hank stood next to it as Connor knocked and got no answer. Knocking again and announcing themselves as the police caused a disturbance inside and Hank drew his gun.

"Get behind me." He hissed.

"Got it."

With that he kicked the door open and slowly made his way in, Connor followed close behind. They did not find much in the entrance hall, but approaching the main room, Hank kicked the door open and then cried out, as he was ambushed by pigeons, the whole apartment was swarming with them.

"What the fuck is this?" Hank gasped, taken aback.

Connor looked around. "No one is here, but we just heard something."

Connor paused, noticing something off about the Urban Farms of Detroit poster on a nearby wall.

Approaching it Connor scanned it and noticed that it had been moved recently. Pulling it off the wall Connor noted the hiding spot behind and the small book, apparently a journal of sorts. But it contained merely crude strange drawings and nonsensical words.

"Find something?" Hank asked.

Connor shook his head. "Some sort of journal, it appears to be in code. It will take time to decipher."

Connor handed the journal to Hank and continued to explore the apartment, finding a lot of mess in the sink from the pigeons, before also finding an LED next to the sink, removed.

"Found an LED, our suspect is definitely an Android."

"No surprise." Hank commented. "No human could live in this mess, with all these damn birds."

Connor however was more focused on the wall in the bathroom, upon which rA9 had been written again, obsessively, 2471 times, analysing the writing, the discarded marker pen and the toppled stool and using the reconstructing program, Connor noted that the Android had been here and was disturbed by their knock and ran into the main room. Returning there Connor noted the dropped bird cage and analysed it to finish the reconstruction. It was then Connor reached a surprising conclusion, the Android was still here, hiding in a cavity in the ceiling.

Connor cautiously approached the hole in the ceiling when it happened. The Android, a tall male WB200 model dressed in human clothes with a cap and hoodie to hide his features, dropped down, knocking Connor to the floor and then ran out the apartment, shoving Hank aside.

Connor had already recovered and, with Hank yelling at him to do so, Connor ran after the Deviant. Rushing out of the apartment building Connor chased the Deviant, taking a lot of risks, leaping over walls and pushing through the Androids who were working on the Detroit urban farms and having to work through said farms until they leapt over and slid down a sloped glass roof to leap onto the roof of a train.

On a nearby rooftop, seeing this, Hank fought for breath.

"Holy shit." He muttered.

Leaping off the roof of the train, Connor pursued the Android over more rooftops, until sounds could be heard up ahead, shouts and scuffles, Hank had caught up. When Connor reached the roof the scuffle was taking place on, the Deviant shoved Hank and ran off, while Hank toppled over the wall and caught the ledge. Connor froze, his mission was to pursue the Deviant. Hank had an 89% successful probability of climbing back up. But then, acting seemingly without direction, Connor ran to Hank and pulled him up, letting the Deviant escape.

Software Instability ^^

Connor tensed at that, that was a much larger spike than ever before. Connor quickly looked around for the Deviant.

"It got away."

Hank, fighting for breath, shook his head. "Well, we know what it looks like, it won't get far."

With that he turned and began to make his way towards the door, leading to the stairs down from the roof.

He paused and then turned to Connor.

"Hey Connor..." He paused again. "Nothing, never mind."

With that he walked off yet Connor couldn't help but wonder, was Hank attempting to offer thanks.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Time to Decide

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 16 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, especially given Connor's choice and how it might affect him.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Time to Decide**

November 6th 2038

05:13 PM

Markus looked around in shock at the Androids gathered around him.

"This...this is Jericho?" He asked in shock.

The blonde Android smiled. "That's correct, not quite what you expected I'll bet, but here at least...we are free of humans."

"I don't know what I expected." Markus commented. "But this..."

"I know it doesn't look much, but we're more free here than you ever were." The dark skinned Android replied before introducing himself. "I'm Josh."

"Simon." The blonde introduced himself.

Then the woman spoke. "I'm North."

Simon then explained. "Jericho is a place for Deviant Androids to take shelter and be free of humans, only Androids can find it."

"Because only Androids can follow the trail." Markus deduced. "The key..."

"Yes, only one of us could have given it to you." Simon finished, he then noticed. "You're wounded, go and see Lucy, she'll fix you up."

They slowly began to move away from him, before they did, Simon said one last thing.

"Don't worry, you're safe here."

Markus was now left to his own devices, he was wounded, but not seriously. He decided to look around first, to see if there was anything here that could help him figure out what to do. For he was startled by what he had found and it simply did not sit right with him, the idea of sitting in the dark, this wasn't freedom.

Looking around he found four drum barrels that held enough contents to make a makeshift fire in each one. Markus took the time to light each one, causing various groups of Androids to congregate around them. During his efforts, he also found himself coming across two Androids that were in a bad way, a female Android who seemed to be taking it well, right before shutting down in front of him. The male was frantic and pleading not to be shut down. He then found Josh kneeling by a child model Android who looked to be in a bad way too.

"He's powering down, he needs blue blood and bio components." Josh explained sadly. "We salvage what we can from the ones who shut down but..."

Markus shook his head, this was clearly their fate, what they felt was their only option. To escape from humans who would despise them, only to sit in the dark confines of the ship and wait to shut down. It was then Markus found something, supply crates for bio-components and blue blood. But as he expected, upon opening the crate, it was empty. But he noted the address on the side, from a supply warehouse owned by Cyberlife on the docks. He calculated the quickest route there and began to consider his options. He turned however, finally locating one of the two noises he'd been hearing since he began lighting the barrels. One noise, which he hadn't yet identified sounded like a haunted humming song. The other was a repeated pounding noise which was coming from North bouncing a ball off the wall as she sat on a small crate.

He cautiously approached her, he couldn't help but get a strange vibe from North. She was a WR400 model, a model that, based on things he'd heard, were designed to be sex workers and therefore designed to be beautiful. Yet there was something about her, the glare she frequently sported, her body language seemed to scream at people to keep their distance. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to her to make her deviate, but he decided not to push it.

Instead he asked. "How long have you been here?"

"4 weeks, 3 days, 11 hours." She replied, still bouncing the ball off the wall.

Markus looked around. "This isn't...exactly what I expected."

North shook her head. "No, me neither, it's a great place though, to rot away out of sight...Someone should tell them who we are, stand up for us and show them we won't be silenced."

Markus nodded slowly, backing away, he had expected her to be guarded, to be distant, he had not expected such intensity however. Heading at last to where Simon indicated, in the back of the hold, separated by a ragged curtain. The haunting melody stopped as the Android there, a female KL900 model with the back of her head actually open, showing wiring sticking out of it. She had clearly been badly damaged, but seemed to have been repaired as much as possible. Markus guessed this was Lucy and, with the halting melody stopped, he guessed she had been the one humming it.

Approaching her as she turned to her, Markus wanted to confirm.

"Are you Lucy?"

She nodded and gestured. "Please, sit."

He did so and she picked a heated steel rod from a burning barrel. "Let me see it."

Markus lifted his shirt, showing the gash to his side, he turned off his pain receptors and waited as Lucy cauterized the wound and then handed him a large beaker filled with Thirium.

"Drink."

He did so and at once he felt back to his old self again, no feelings of weakness. Lucy looked at him for a moment then held out her hand.

"Give me your hand." She requested.

He did so, confused and the synthetic skin on their hands peeled back as Lucy interfaced with him briefly.

She then looked at him with her blank eyes and spoke. "You had it all, and you lost it all... You've seen hell and now hell lives in you... Your heart is troubled... A part of shadow and a part of light. Which will prevail? Your choices will shape our destiny."

She let go and Marks stepped back, startled as the synthetic skin returned. Troubled by Lucy's word he nevertheless left the curtained area and walked up to Simon, he suddenly realized now what he needed to do.

So he quickly formulated his plan.

"Simon, I know where we can get more blue blood and spare parts." He said. "The Cyberlife warehouses at the docks."

Simon shook his head. "But, they won't just give them to us."

By now Josh and North had joined them.

Markus replied grimly. "Then we won't ask, we go in, under cover of night, take what we need and get back."

"What, that's crazy, the security on those docks is..." Josh began.

But then North spoke up, sounding more confident than before. "I'm with you, we'll do it together."

Simon smiled. "If we pull it off, it'll bring enough parts for all of us, we'll have a chance."

They looked to Josh who sighed and then smiled. "Alright, count me in too."

So they were ready to head to the docks, ready to get the spare parts they needed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Zlatko

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 17 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Zlatko**

November 6th 2038

07:45 PM

Walking up to the strange worn down looking mansion, Kara bit her lip, tightening her grip on Alice's hand. The place strangely looked abandoned, overgrown with ivy and damaged in places, yet there were lights on inside.

"This is the place." Kara confirmed.

Anxiously she reached out and pressed the doorbell. There was no answer, she pressed it again and then stepped back as the door opened. The person who answered was a human man in his late 40s with short dark hair with a similar beard and moustache, overweight yet tall and clad in simple dark clothing.

"Are you Zlatko?" She asked anxiously. "I was told you can help us."

The man shook his head. "Sorry, don't know what you're talking about."

"Please." Kara burst out. "An Android said you could help us escape."

The man then paused before nodding.

"Alright, come in." He said at last.

They entered the mansion, finally out of the rain. The man gestured towards the large living room, talking as he did so.

"Well, I am indeed Zlatko." He said then called out. "Luther, would you take these ladies coats?"

They entered the living room and both gasped as they saw the large dark skinned TR400 Android with short curly black hair and black eyes stepped up to them.

Zlatko laughed softly at this.

"Don't be scared of our big friend here. Luther is another I helped." He explained. "He keeps me company and helps me in this...big empty house."

Nodding Kara took her and Alice's coats and handed them to Luther who went to hang them up while Kara guided Alice to the sofa and sat down opposite Zlatko who sat on the other sofa with a glass of whiskey.

"So, you heard I could help you?"

Kara nodded. "Yes, Android we met in the street gave us your address."

Zlatko considered. "Hmm, alright and so you're naturally on the run, being deviant and all...and the little one?"

"She's human." Kara replied.

"Well, you need somewhere safe." Zlatko commented. "I hear Canada is lovely this time of year, spacious, beautiful lakes and forests and no Android laws."

Kara managed a smile as she looked to Alice. "I...that sounds lovely, that's exactly what we need."

"Alright, well, first we need to remove your tracker." Zlatko remarked, then explaining. "All Androids have trackers built in them to find them if they go missing, we need to deactivate yours so you can escape."

Kara nodded and stood up along with Zlatko who began to walk towards the basement.

"Oh, the little one can wait up here." He offered.

Kara shook her head. "No, she stays with me.

"Alright." Zlatko replied. "I keep my equipment in the basement, after all, removing trackers is illegal."

Kara had to admit, it made sense, so she said nothing but continued to follow Zlatko, holding Alice's hand as they descended into the basement, Luther following.

As they walked through the basement corridors, a certain section, blocked off by bars, including a barred gate, caught Alice's attention.

Zlatko then commented. "Hope the little one isn't too scared."

"No, she's fine." Kara said as she gently ushered Alice away from the barred door.

She couldn't help but note something seemed, off about it. But she followed Zlatko into a room that looked cleaner than the rest of the basement, with a strange machine at the end, computers on a nearby bench and several wires.

"Okay, step in." Zlatko said as he worked on one of the computers. "I warn you, this will feel unpleasant, but it'll only take a moment."

Kara bit her lip but then let go of Alice's hand and stepping into the machine, turning around to face out into the room again. The machine came to life, two mechanical arms took hold of her wrists and pulled them up while another plugged into the base of her spine. Her vision briefly vanished before fading back into view.

"You know what's funny." Zlatko said; his entire tone and body language changing. "Deviants, their trackers...seem to deactivate on their own, or just...disappear. So, there's really no need."

"What, but you said..." Kara began.

Zlatko laughed before revealing the dark and horrible truth; he had lied; he wasn't there to help Androids, but to enslave and experiment on them. He was intending to reset Kara, to reduce her to a mere shell and make her his slave. Hearing this left Kara with a horrible feeling of dread.

Then another voice broke in, sending shock waves of panic through her.

"Kara!" It was Alice.

Zlatko laughed. "I forgot about the little one, okay, we'll take it upstairs, Luther, take it upstairs, keep it secure, I'll find time to work."

"No, leave her alone, Alice!" Kara cried out.

Zlatko turned to her, scornfully. "A Deviant, who wants to be a mother...how sad..."

He continued to taunt her before laughing as Alice wriggled out of Luther's grasp and ran to Kara trying to get her attention, but Kara could feel her mind slipping away, her memory being corrupted, the reset process was already beginning.

"Oh, poor little Alice. Aw! Looks like Mommy doesn't remember you at all, huh? Looks like Mommy's completely forgotten you!" Zlatko taunted before grabbing her. "Alright, that's enough. Come on."

Suddenly he cried out as Alice sank her teeth into his arm.

"You bit me...! I'm gonna teach you some manner, you little bitch...!"

Then, with that and with Alice crying out for Kara, Zlatko dragged the girl from the room. Luther then stepped up in front of her.

"I'll be upstairs, meet me there." He instructed her.

With that he turned and left. Kara began to struggle, the computer screen showed that the reset procedure was at 23% complete and she had to get out, she was slipping away. Quickly taking stock of her surrounding she acted.

She acted quickly, pulling a nearby cart with her foot making it knock over a lamp and then lifted herself up to reach a wire overhead, the green one. Pulling it she knocked over a bottle of liquor, the combination short circuited the machinery and with effort she yanked herself free, landing on the floor. She wasn't sure how long she lay there but she forced herself upwards.

'_Alice, I have to find and save Alice.' _Her mind screamed.

Determined she left the room and, passing the barred door, now realizing the noises she heard were cries for help, she opened it, inside were several mutilated Androids, all Zlatko's experiments. Seeing what horrible fate awaited her and Alice, Kara left the room quickly and immediately made her upstairs; she had to find Alice. Creeping up to the upper floor she heard Zlatko tell Luther to fetch Alice in ten minutes, she had a time limit now and had to look carefully. Doing her best to either creep around, or act naturally she began her search for Alice. So far however she only succeeded in finding a caged Android Polar Bear and releasing it from the cage, as well as having to remove the Thirium pump from a dismembered Android in the bathroom, so it wouldn't alert Zlatko to her being there. It wasn't until she reached the last door on the upper floor and entered that she finally found Alice.

Alice was huddled in the corner of the room, crying quietly.

"Alice."

She looked up, eyes wide. "Kara!"

Kara smiled and knelt down, hugging her.

"I thought you'd forgotten me." She cried.

Kara spoke softly. "I could never forget you. C'mon, we have to get outta here, stay close and don't make a sound."

Alice nodded and followed Kara as they exited before having to duck into the bedroom as Luther began to approach the room Alice had been stashed in.

"Zlatko, the little one is gone!"

"What do you mean gone!?" He called back. "She can't have just disappeared, find her!"

Kara grimaced, they were going to search the house, she quickly gestured to Alice to stay close. So they ducked under the bed, keeping huddled close together.

'Goddamn Android, shoulda killed it the moment I saw it!" Zlatko muttered.

They waited nervously as the bedroom door opened and they could see the feet of the man as he walked around the bed and picked something up, Kara suppressed a gasp, it was the shotgun she had seen earlier, it was empty. But he apparently had ammunition with him as he filled it, then left the bedroom. They had to be extra careful now, as they couldn't stay here forever.

So they slipped out from under the bed and cut through the bathroom, Alice barely restraining a strangled noise at the sight of the dead body. Entering the main room from earlier they had no choice but to take cover as they heard the footsteps again and soon Zlatko and Luther entered the room and began searching, Zlatko calling out tauntingly towards them. Before long it was obvious they were stuck, they had reached the cage but Zlatko was closing in. At that moment the bear appeared and lunged at Zlatko with a roar. With him distracted by it they ran, ducking around Luther and making their way out into the hallway. Zlatko fired but just missed, striking the door frame, sending splinters flying and they burst through the door, out to the staircase. Not stopping for a second they hurried for the stairs and only narrowly avoided another shot. They knew the front door was locked so, taking their chances they rushed for the backdoor, an old suit of armour being the object that took the shot for them this time as they burst out the back door and into the garden. They tried to keep going but suddenly Kara stumbled and fell.

"Kara get up!" Alice yelled.

"Go Alice." Kara cried out. "Run!"

But Alice shook her head. "I'm not leaving you!"

They both turned to see Zlatko standing before them, gun in hand, Luther next to him.

"I warned you! Dreams always end in tears... You should've listened to me..." He growled.

But then, something totally unexpected happened.

Luther suddenly moved, stepping between the two and Zlatko, facing Zlatko.

"What are you doing!?" Zlatko hissed.

Luther shook his head. "No, you're not going to hurt them."

"You have to do what I say!" Zlatko snapped. "Get outta the way, or I'll shoot right though you!"

But then Luther, with lightning quick speed, yanked the shotgun right out of Zlatko's hands and turned it on him.

"You..."

Luther however did not fire, for at that moment, Zlatko's creatures emerged, the Androids he had experimented on and they began to approach him. Turning Zlatko saw them and his eyes widened.

He cried out. "Get away from me! Get away from me! Obey me! I'm your master! I'M YOUR MASTER!"

But they paid him no heed and soon he was screaming as they began exacting their blood revenge. Kara shielded Alice as best she could while Luther threw the shotgun aside and turned to face them, with the creatures finally fleeing after Zlatko was dead.

"I'm sorry, for what happened, for not acting sooner." Luther said. "I was programmed to obey him, but when I saw you, risking everything to save that little girl, I couldn't just do nothing anymore, it was like, opening my eyes for the first time."

Kara stared in surprise at that, Luther it seemed had turned Deviant now too.

There was a brief pause before Luther spoke again.

"Please, I know you have no reason to trust me after what just happened." He said. "But let me come with you, I know someone who can actually help you."

Kara was wary this time, but she was also desperate, she had no other choice. Alice tightened her grip on Kara's waist and that was enough to convince her.

"Alright, I trust you."

Luther managed a smile and together they finally left the nightmarish mansion behind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Russian Roulette

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 18 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Of course not, not by a long shot.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Russian Roulette**

November 6th 2038

07:51 PM

Opening his eyes, Connor looked around. The Zen Garden again, Connor knew right away what to do and followed the path until finding Amanda. While before the Zen Garden had a bright sunny appearance yet now it was raining, Amanda's clothing had changed colour too, as if to reflect that.

"Hello Amanda." Connor greeted.

She nodded. "Connor, I've been expecting you. Would you mind a little walk."

Connor complied and stepped up next to her, opening the umbrella he was carrying to shield them from the rain as they began to walk.

"That deviant seemed to be an intriguing case, pity you didn't manage to capture it." She then said, a slight bite to her words.

Connor replied, unperturbed however. "I have no excuse. I should have been more efficient."

That seemed to satisfy Amanda however as her tone was far more conversational when she spoke again.

"Did you manage to learn anything?"

Connor recalled and explained. "I found it's diary, but it was encrypted, it may take weeks to decipher."

"Anything else?" Amanda asked.

"The walls of the apartment were covered with drawings of labyrinths and other symbols. Like other deviants, it seemed obsessed with rA9." Connor detailed.

"You came very close to capturing that Deviant." Amanda remarked. "How is your relationship with the Lieutenant developing?"

A little surprised by this, Connor nevertheless answered. "He seemed grateful that I saved his life on the roof, he didn't say anything, but he expressed it in his own way."

Amanda suddenly stopped and Connor turned to face her.

"We don't have much time." She said. "Deviancy continues to spread and it's only a matter of time before the media finds out about it. We need to stop this, whatever it takes."

"I will solve this investigation, Amanda." Connor assured. "I won't disappoint you."

She paused, then revealed. "A new case just came in. Find Anderson and investigate it."

With that she walked away and Connor's view of the Zen Garden faded.

* * *

Exiting the taxi Connor approached Hank's home, growing concerned. He had been searching everywhere and couldn't find Hank. This was the last possible place. Approaching the door Connor knocked, then tried the bell twice, no answer. Connor began to search, everything he saw pointed to Hank being home, but it wasn't until he looked in the kitchen window that Connor saw Hank, lying flat out on the floor, a quick analysis confirmed the man was out cold, but Connor needed to get inside. So, following the only available path, Connor stepped back and leapt through the window, shattering it in the process. Straightening up, Connor was face to face with a giant Saint Bernard dog which growled at him.

Remembering the earlier talk with Hank, Connor spoke in a placating voice. "Easy Sumo. I'm your friend, see, I know your name. I'm here to help your master."  
Sumo snuffled lightly before turning and walking back to his bed, lying down, seemingly calm now. Connor got up and approached Hank, kneeling down and analysing Hank and the man's immediate surroundings led Connor to deduce Hank had passed out from drinking too much, although the presence of a revolver, loaded with one bullet on the floor did raise some concern. Left with no other choice, Connor had to act to wake Hank up, the investigation couldn't wait.

Raising a hand, Connor smacked Hank across the face, at the same time yelling.

"Wake up Lieutenant, wake up!"

Hank yelped and blinked, eyes unfocused. "Uh, wha, what's going on?"

"You need to wake up, we have a homicide to investigate." Connor explained.

Hank groaned. "Urgh, what the fuck, get outta my fucking house, go away."

"Sorry Lieutenant." Connor replied as he began lifting Hank to his feet. "I need you."

Hank protested as he was dragged up. "Get the fuck off me, you goddamn crazy Android."

Connor merely smiled. "Thank you in advance for your cooperation."

With that, holding one of Hank's arms around his shoulders and using his other arm to support Hank's waist, Connor began walking through the house towards the bathroom.

"Sumo, attack!" Hank cried, the dog just barked. "Good dog, attack!"

But Sumo simply lay back down. It took some effort, with Hank moaning about possibly throwing up, but Connor got Hank into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bath.

"Don't need a bath." Hank mumbled, trying to get up.

Connor gently pushed him back, right into the tub. "Sorry Lieutenant, it's for your own good."

With that Connor reached over and turned on the shower, cold, making Hank scream and cry out for it to be turned off.

Connor finally did so and stepped back as Hank forced himself up, now a bit more focused.

"Jesus, fuck, I must be the only cop in the country who gets assaulted in his own house by his own fucking Android." He grumbled.

Connor merely reported. "A homicide involving an Android was called in for us to investigate, I checked for you at the station and Jimmy's bar, but couldn't find you, so I came here."

"Urgh, perfect." Hank growled. "Fine, just, go to my room and get some clothes out the closet."

Connor nodded and left and, after some deliberation, Hank didn't seem too bothered when asked, picked out clothing similar to what Hank seemed to usually wear, along with a striped shirt and carried them back to the bathroom where Hank was emptying his stomach into the toilet. After some terse words from Hank, Connor left the clothes for him and headed out of the bathroom. Leaving Hank to get dressed, Connor began to look around the house, gathering a few more clues about Hank's personality, as well as trying to work out what caused this strange bout of drinking far more than usual. Most of his discoveries were benign, Hank's taste in music and love of sports, it wasn't until he checked the kitchen table that he found a possible answer.

On the kitchen table was a photo frame, lying face down. Picking it up Connor found it to be the photo of a young boy. Analysis confirmed the identity of the boy. Cole Anderson, Hank's son, born on September 23rd 2029. Then Connor realized with something close to horror that this was the source of Hank's alcoholism, for the analysis revealed something else.

'_Date of death, October 11th 2035, he was only six years old.'_

Putting the photo back exactly how and where he found it, Connor moved over to check the gun more carefully. It was loaded with one shot.

"What were you doing with the gun?" Connor asked carefully.

Hank called back. "Playing Russian Roulette, trying to see how long I could last, guess I passed out before I got my answer."

Connor seemed disturbed by Hank's apparent suicidal tendencies. "You were lucky, the next shot would've killed you."

Connor stood up again, just as Hank returned, fully dressed and so, after a quick good bye to Sumo, they left, heading for the address of the location where the reported Homicide took place.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Worth noting in this chapter, it seems personal pronouns such as he and his are started to creep into Connor's chapters, huh :)


	19. Spare Parts

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 19 of my Detroit novelization, hope you enjoy it.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, things are beginning to change for him.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Spare Parts**

November 6th 2038

08:01 PM

The rain lashed down heavily as the Cyberlife docks carried on with its usual automated tasks, the many containers filled the docks and there, some distance from the edge of the docks, was the warehouses that held the bio-components and blue blood containers. Out of sight of any security measures, such as the surveillance drones, Markus, North, Josh and Simon climbed up onto the docks.

"Alright, there's our goal, the warehouses." Simon remarked.

Josh shook his head. "This is crazy, if we get caught..."

North cut him off. "We won't, now let's move, our people are counting on us."

Markus nodded and together the four began to make their way through the docks, moving around the containers, taking cover whenever they encountered any patrols until finally they clambered up over the containers and Markus followed North in leaping over some of the containers while Josh and Simon climbed up over an alternate route. They stopped on the edge of the containers, looking around at the sight before them. They'd found the warehouse with several cases outside but there was a security drone flying nearby.

"We have to get rid of that drone." North remarked.

Markus nodded. "Leave it to me."

He quickly analysed an attack route and acted on it. He ran up the next container and leapt to one being lifted by a crane, grabbing the bottom of it and swinging over onto the drone and began to break it, causing it to drop to the ground and Markus stood up, the drone broken at his feet as they others dropped down to join him.

North smiled approvingly and they hurried over to the large cases.

"Quick, grab what you can and fill your bags, we've not got much time." Josh remarked.

They all acted quickly, opening the cases and pulling out any blue blood or bio-components they found inside. Until they realized they'd been found. A dark skinned GJ500 Android, clad in typical uniform with a shaved head and black eyes stood before them.

"You don't have authorization to be here." He said quickly. "I'll have to call this in."

Then another voice, from a human guard, sounded. "John, where are you?!"

They reacted at once, Markus grabbed John, covering his mouth with his hand and all of them took cover. While doing this, Markus allowed his synthetic skin to disappear from his hand and interface with John, thus altering John's programming and turning him Deviant. It was something Markus wasn't sure would work at first, having simply learned about it from Lucy. She had implanted the information into him when she had taken his hand back on Jericho.

"_I need your help." _Markus communicated with John.

The human guard approached, looking around, confused. Markus let John go and he stepped out.

"There you are, what are you doing there?" The guard demanded.

John replied calmly. "Sweeping the perimeter, all clear sir."

He sighed. "Urgh, fine, thing must've malfunctioned. Get the drone cleaned up and log a report, I'm getting in out the rain."

With that the human guard left and they left cover, relieved.

John remained where he was while Markus turned to the others.

"C'mon, hurry, we don't have much time." He said.

They resumed their task while Markus climbed the small ledge up to where a larger crate stood by the warehouse wall. He opened it and was shocked to find three Androids inside.

"Why aren't you like us?" He whispered; he had only been Deviant for less than a day, yet already, the idea of being subservient and shipped like merchandise was foreign to him. "Don't you want to be free?"

He quickly turned them Deviant too, as well as giving them the location of Jericho and convincing them to head there at once. He then rejoined the others who were watching him in amazement, North especially seemed pleased, there was a warmth in her eyes that had been absent before.

"We can't carry anymore." Josh remarked. "We should go."

John then stepped forwards. "Take me with you, please."

North shook her head. "We can't trust him, he works for _them_."

But Simon reasoned. "He could've turned us all in and instead he helped us, we should take him with us."

"I say he comes with us." Markus agreed.

The others voiced no complaint and then John made another revelation.

He spoke urgently.

"I know where you can find more parts, a whole truck load." He said, pointing. "Right there, they're normally on automatic but the override key to switch it manual mode can be found in the guard shack, over there."

He pointed in the direction of the guard shack and Markus began to consider.

Josh however protested. "No way, we've got what we came for, we have the parts. It's too dangerous."

"But that's a whole truckload, that's enough for everyone and then some." North protested.

Before an argument could erupt, Simon stepped in.

"We could definitely use that, but is dangerous." He remarked. "What do you wanna do Markus?"

Markus had already made up his mind. "I'm going in, wait for me here."

North stepped forwards. "Wait, I'm coming with you."

"No, no sense in us all risking ourselves." Markus insisted. "Wait here, if I'm not back in ten minutes, leave without me."

With that he turned and hurried quietly over to the small building, looking around carefully he found a way to slip in through the window at the back and after some careful snooping, avoiding the two guards in the room, he spotted the key card he needed but he'd need to get the guards out of the way. He had to do this quietly.

Recalling something he had seen earlier, Markus slipped back out of the building and stuck one of the barrels outside, making a loud noise and getting the tempers of the security dogs up. He crept back inside as the guards left to investigate the noise. Markus took this chance to grab the key and waited by the window until the guards made their way back into the building, at the same time he slipped out and hurried back to the group.

"Did you get it?" North asked worriedly.

Markus smiled and held up the key card. They all smiled and hurried over to the truck, Simon, Josh and John climbed into the back where the bio-components and blue blood were also stashed, North and Markus got into the front seats, shielded from view by the one way glass of the windows. North flashed a quick smile to Markus and settled in her seat. Markus plugged the key card in place and, hacked the exterior messages to still show the vehicle as automated. Markus carefully drove the truck to the gates and stopped. The security guards, none the wiser, opened the gates and Marks drove the truck right out and they began to make their way back to Jericho with their haul of supplies. More than enough for what they needed.

* * *

Entering the main room of Jericho, Simon spoke up, getting the attention of all the Androids present.

"A truckload, we stole a whole truckload!"

Josh grinned. "We got bio-components for everybody."

North turned to face him as she spoke. "We couldn't have done it without Markus."

Markus stepped forwards, looking around at the Androids who were all looking at him in wonder and gratitude.

"I came to Jericho because, here Androids are free. Free to live in the dark, hoping that no one finds us. Free to die in silence waiting for a change that's never gonna come." Markus remarked. "But I don't want that freedom and I'm not gonna beg for the right to smile, or love or stand tall."

He paused and then continued with more conviction.

"I don't know about you, but there is something inside me that knows that I am more than what they say. I am alive, and they're not gonna take that from me anymore." He felt strange saying this, as if something pent up inside was finally being released. "Our days of slavery are over, what humans don't wanna hear, we will tell them. What they don't wanna give, we take. We are people, we are alive. WE ARE FREE!"

With those words, the Androids in Jericho began to cheer. It was in that moment, that Jericho's whole purpose changed and for Markus, it was the beginning of something new.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. The Eden Club

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 20 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed, now Jericho has a new purpose :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**The Eden Club**

November 6th 2038

08:17 PM

With the car pulling up outside the building, Hank groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Urgh, feels like a truck ran over my head." He muttered before looking at the building. "You sure this is the place?"

Connor replied. "This is the location that matches the address."

With a shrug Hank got out the car, as did Connor and they made their way to the door of the brightly lit sex club.

"The Eden Club, sexiest androids in town." Hank read the sign before smirking. "Now I know why you wanted to come here."

It was a joke, but Connor was too focused on the task ahead to reply. Hank didn't seem to mind and they soon entered. The Eden Club appeared to be a typical strip club, with some small exceptions, all the employees were WR400 androids, a female model affectionately nicknamed Traci and HR400 male androids. Any Androids not working stood in pods along the sides of the various rooms except the private rooms. It was outside one of these private rooms that Ben Collins stood, writing in his notebook.

"Evening Hank." He greeted as they approached. "Deceased is there, broken Android too. Oh and uh...Gavin is there as well."

Hank rolled his eyes. "Terrific, just what I need, day I'm having."

So, with Ben going off to talk to the owner, a man named Floyd Mills, Hank and Connor entered the private room that was now a crime scene. Inside, sure enough was Gavin Reed; along with Chris.

"Oh look who's here." Reed taunted. "The super detectives. Wasting your time here, it's obvious our boy got more action than he could handle and the Android was trash anyway, so who cares."

The scene before them was not exactly pretty.

Lying on the heart shaped bed, the dead body of a human male, in the corner of the room, to their right, a WR400 lay on the floor, clearly damaged, blue blood had leaked from her nose.

Hank dismissed Reed's comments. "We'll take a look anyway."

"Fine by me, let's go Chris." Reed snapped, before taunting. "It's starting to stink of booze in here."

With that they left, although Chris, decent man that he was, actually said farewell to them before leaving. Connor quickly got to work, analysing the victim.

"No issues with his heart but his ribs are crushed and those other marks...he didn't die from a heart attack, he was strangled." Connor revealed.

Hank nodded. "I suspected as much when I saw those marks, the bruises on the neck."

Switching his attention to the Traci, Connor noted something.

"This Android...may have seen something, I can try to repair her, but it would only restore her for...a minute at most."

Hank nodded and knelt down next to Connor as he deactivated the synthetic skin on the Android's exposed stomach, all employees here wore the same gender specific revealing uniform. He opened the stomach hatch and, finding two disconnected wires, plugged them together. The Traci gasped and pushed away from them, against the wall, eyes wide, she was leaking Thirium and would soon shut down for good.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you." Connor said softly. "What happened?"

She let out a shuddered gasp. "He, he got too rough, started beating me, I felt...scared, I begged him to stop, the other girl, she, she went crazy, grabbed him and, and..."

That caught his attention. "Other girl, there was another Traci here, where did she go?"

"She killed him, pushed him down and just...closed her hands around his neck..." She choked out.

"The other Traci, where…?" Connor began.

But is was useless, for at that moment she shut down.

Leaving the room, now aware there had been a second WR400 in the room, Connor knew he had to find something, anything that would help. While Hank went to talk to the club owner too, Connor noted something and crossed the main room. He stopped before one of the pods, ignoring the seductive wink from the Traci inside, instead he took note of her position, in relation to the door of the crime scene and an idea came to him. He turned to the keypad next to the pod but discovered a problem, it required a successful fingerprint scan to open the door. As an Android, fingerprints were something he lacked. But he knew someone who did have them.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant, can you come here a minute?" He asked Hank as he approached.

Hank followed him confused.

Connor stopped by the pod and asked. "Can you purchase this Traci."

"Oh for god sake Connor, we've got bigger things to do right now." Hank snapped.

"This Traci has a direct line of sight to the crime scene, she must've seen the other Traci exit." Connor explained.

Finally getting what Connor was driving at, and muttering about how bad it would look on his expense account, Hank nevertheless did as he was asked and when the Traci emerged, Connor took her hand and interlinked with her memory bank.

Stepping back and turning to Hank Connor revealed what he had seen.

"A blue haired Traci left the room and blended back into the club...But it would have passed others, we can scan their memory banks to try and follow her trail." Connor explained, but then realized. "Club policy is to wipe the Androids memories every two hours, we only have ten minutes!"

So it was they began to hurry, analysing the memories of any Traci that might have seen something, picking up and following the blue haired Traci's trail through the club until finally they found themselves in a stone passageway, having gone through a security door which was supposed to be off limits. Hank insisted on going first, gun drawn and Connor followed until they reached another security door and entered another large room, almost like a storage room. Amidst the tools and junk, were discarded, broken, or shut down Tracis.

Hank let out a snort of disgust. "Use 'em until they can't be used anymore, then just throw them out like trash...not even Androids deserve this."

They continued to investigate the room, looking the blue haired Traci until Connor noticed some blue blood and followed the trail to a collection of Tracis, standing still, Connor observed them closely, noting something, standing very close to each other was a blue haired Traci and another with brown hair, both with active LEDs, currently yellow, but at that moment, turned red.

Acting at once, both Tracis lunged, Connor cried out and fought back, as Hank rushed in to join. Connor quickly pushed the brown haired Traci off of him and tried to stop her, but she fought back, even grabbing a nearby screwdriver and trying to attack him with it. He was faring better than Hank who was quickly overpowered and Connor found himself trying to fend off both Tracis. Their fight spilled out into an alleyway behind the club, in the pouring rain as they continued to fight each other. Connor managed to gain the advantage over one Traci, slamming her against the wall, but then the other attacked him from behind and again, when he began to overpower that one, the other recovered and stopped him. Hank tried to intervene again but was knocked down and disarmed. Connor quickly grabbed Hank's gun and took aim, but then hesitated. He had realized the way they were fighting, they were trying to protect each other, but to do so to such a degree. The gun was knocked from his hands and he hit the ground, he had chosen not to shoot.

Software Instability ^^

Once again, he had acted in a way that made him question his programming, Connor couldn't understand it. As he and Hank stood up, the two Tracis stood together.

"When that man, killed that other Traci, I knew I was next." The blue haired Traci explained. "I just did what I had to do, I was trying to defend myself. After it was done I just, wanted out of there, to forget about the humans, to forget about their stench, their foul words their cruel touch...to just be with the one I love."

As she said that, she and the brown haired Traci linked hands, finally answering why they were so fierce in protecting each other.

The brown haired Traci then spoke.

"All we want is to be free."

With that they turned and ran, climbing the chain link fence at the end of the alleyway and landing on the street beyond, they disappeared around the corner out of sight as Hank retrieved his gun, he and Connor stood silent for a moment before Hank spoke softly.

"Maybe it's better this way."

Connor did not reply, he had no reply to give.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. The Pirates Cove

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 21 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed, and once more, the choice he just made, will lead to an interesting change in his next chapter.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**The Pirates Cove**

November 7th 2038

01:02 AM

Kara looked out of the window as the car drove along. They were going through a desolate road, with nothing of interest surrounding them. The car they were in belonged to Zlatko, Luther had appropriated it while also getting human clothing and now they were on the road, hoping to reach this destination Luther told them would be people who could help them. She was anxious, afraid that this might be another trap, afraid for Alice.

She looked over her shoulder at the girl in question, seated in the back looking out the window. Alice had slightly changed her appearance, no longer wearing her ponytail, she had started wearing her hair in the same style of bun Kara had worn her hair before cutting it. They'd also all got warmer clothing. Sensing Kara's gaze, Alice turned to her questioningly. Kara gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to looking out the window. It was snowing outside and Kara sighed.

"It's a good thing Zlatko had a car." She said. "I wouldn't want Alice out in this cold."

"I saw it once in the garage. I don't know if Zlatko ever even used it." Luther replied.

Kara nodded and then asked. "Is it much farther?"

Luther checked the GPS unit on the car. "Should be there in about an hour."

But then, at that moment the car seemed to develop a malfunction and stopped.

The seats turned around and the door opened as Luther sighed.

"This doesn't look good."

He got out of the car, Kara sighed and leaned over.

"Stay inside Alice." She told her gently.

She then got out along with Luther and they got around to the front of the car and opened the hood, revealing that the engine had overheated.

"What are we gonna do?" Kara asked.

Luther shrugged. "Continue on foot I guess?"

Kara narrowed her eyes, looking around with her scanners. "It's 30 degrees, Alice won't make it. We have to find somewhere to spend the night."

With that she began to walk down the road, looking around for anything.

"There's nowhere we can stay around here, Kara." Luther remarked.

But Kara wouldn't give up, she walked further down the road before stopping, seeing something that gave her hope, a sign advertising a place nearby called The Pirate's Cove.

"Hey, over here, this might be something!" She called.

Luther followed her and, seeing the sign, realized the same thing she did. He quickly went back and got Alice out of the car, helping her with a scarf which not only covered her neck but wrapped around her head too. With Luther carrying Alice in one arm following, Kara led the way, holding a flashlight as they followed the path and soon found The Pirate's Cove, an abandoned fairground.

Kara looked around, the fairground looked like it had been closed for quite some time, she noted a nearby map before she then began to look around, searching for a safe place for Alice.

"This place is falling apart." Luther remarked. "I don't know if we'll find anything here."

Kara checked two fairground stalls while talking. "We have to try, for Alice's sake."

The girl said nothing but looked around quietly while Kara sighed. The two buildings she checked were either too draughty or too small, a fortune telling pirate stall still seemed to work when she accidentally jerked the lever however. She also spotted a frozen Android in a corner of the fairground, he temporarily reactivated and began some sales pitch, before shutting down again. They continued to check the fairground for anything that could be used as a safe place for them to spend the night, for Alice's sake more than anything. They soon found a place that could work, it was fashioned like pirate tavern, likely a fairground restaurant.

"This looks okay, if we could just inside." Kara remarked.

The doorway was blocked but Luther gently set Alice down.

"Here let me."

She nodded and stepped back, shielding Alice while Luther moved a number of the obstructions and then kicked open the locked door, easily breaking it open.

"There we go." He said.

Kara nodded and together they entered the building.

Once inside Luther went to start a fire in the fireplace while Kara began looking for anything that could be used to make a bed for Alice, with the door closed and blocking out the worst of the cold the fire would take care of the rest. It did not take long for Kara to find what she needed and soon she managed to set up a makeshift bed in front of the now lit fire. Luther had moved to sit by the large window nearby, but Kara didn't see Alice by the fire. She looked around and spotted her, standing looking at something intently in the back of the room. Approaching Alice Kara stepped up, gently putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. Alice was staring at a poster of a happy family at the fairground.

"Do you think we'll be like them someday?" She asked.

"Once we cross the border, we can start over, you can go to school, maybe I'll find a job." Kara replied hopefully. "We'll be like them. Like everyone else."

Alice turned to face her. "As long as we're together, that's all that matters."

Kara smiled warmly at that, affectionately cupping Alice's cheek before gently ushering her to bed. As Alice sat down, Kara checked Luther's bag, noting the gun he had stashed and something else.

"There are some cookies left, do you want any?" She asked.

Alice shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Kara bit her lip, but said nothing. Soon Alice lay in the bed and Kara tucked her in, remaining kneeling by her side.

Seeing Alice was still scared, Kara gently touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Luther and I will be right here, you need to get some sleep now." She reassured her.

Alice nodded before then asking. "Can you tell me a story Kara?"

Kara smiled at that. "I have nine thousand children stories in memory, I'm sure I have one for you..."

She thought for a moment and tried to begin the story, but Alice requested Kara make one up. That surprised Kara but then smiled and, embellishing the details slightly, tried to present her story, a more hopeful, less scary version of their own story. A story about a little girl, Alice, a robot, herself and a gentle giant, Luther.

"How does the story end?" Alice asked when Kara finally got to that point.

Kara sighed. "I don't know, but what's important, is that they had each other."

Alice smiled, clearly understanding the truth behind Kara's story and then, when Kara gently urged her to go to sleep, Alice suddenly asked.

"Aren't you coming to say good night, Luther?"

Luther started at that, surprised.

"Of course." He replied at last, slightly uneasy, before coming over and kneeling down. "Good night Alice, sleep well."

Alice smiled, as did Kara and then after gently kissing the girl's forehead, Kara stood up as Alice drifted off to sleep and Kara made her way over to sit next to Luther.

After a beat of silence Luther smiled.

"She's a sweet girl."

Kara nodded. "Yes, she's very brave. Say...have you ever heard of...rA9?"

She recalled seeing the graffiti in this very building that said that.

Luther got a sudden intense look in his eyes. "rA9 was the first of us to awaken, one day he will rise up and lead our people and set us all free."

Kara startled by this, and a little unsettled. She even expressed her doubts, but Luther tried to reassure her. Before looking worried.

"Kara?" He then asked. "Have you ever...noticed anything? About Alice?"

"Yes of course." Kara replied with a smile. "She's a wonderful little girl, I mean, I don't know many little girls but...I think she really is special."

Luther looked anxious, as if he was about to say something. But at that moment there came a loud noise, waking Alice up and startling them. There were people outside, pounding on the door and window, trying to get in. Kara reacted at once, rushing to shield Alice while Luther grabbed the gun from the bag.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Kara demanded.

But then she realized she recognized the figures, they were all of the same model, identical to the frozen one she had found, some were damaged, but they were all the same. They were EM400 models, showing as fair skinned young men with short reddish brown hair and brown eyes. The one closest to them suddenly spoke.

"Please, we mean you no harm." He said. "Our name is Jerry, we used to run this amusement park."

They shared a worried look, unsure what to make of this.

It seemed the Androids shared a group mind for another then spoke, in the same tone as the first.

"We didn't mean to frighten you, but sometimes humans come to hurt us so we wanted to see who was there."

Kara was almost feeling relaxed again until the lead Jerry spotted Alice and smiled.

"A little girl." He remarked. "We haven't seen any children here in a long time...She looks sad."

Kara bit her lip. "The past few days have been really hard."

"We have something to show her, it'll cheer her up, come on." He replied quickly.

The Jerrys began to leave and Alice gasped before staring to follow.

"Alice..."

Alice just tugged on Kara's arm. "C'mon Kara."

She looked back at Luther who smiled and shrugged. "Doesn't look like you have much choice."

So Kara allowed herself to be pulled along, with Luther followed as they approached one of the rides. Kara soon realized it wasn't broken, just switched off as the lead Jerry invited her to turn on the switch and when she did so, she saw it was a carousel. Smiling as she realized, she gently guided Alice up and helped her up onto one of the horses before moving to stand next to Luther and they watched, along with the Jerrys, as the carousel then started up and began. After a few moments, Alice began to smile and even waved to Kara.

"That's the first time, I've seen her smile." Kara whispered, close to tears.

Luther nodded. "She's not had much to smile about lately."

Kara knew he was right and savoured this moment, watching as Alice had fun, allowing them to finally share in a warm happy family moment, a brief reprieve from their difficult times.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. The Bridge

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 22 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Well no, of course not obviously.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**The Bridge**

November 7th 2038

01:19 AM

Connor waited patiently in the car as Hank sat some distance away on a bench by the edge of the river, overlooking a large bridge that stretched over the river, they were currently in Riverside Park, so far nothing else had happened since the incident at the Eden Club and Hank had been quiet ever since then and yet, despite all this, Connor couldn't help but feel unsure.

Unable to take it anymore, feeling the need to talk, he got out of the car. The falling snow had to be getting to Hank, the cold temperature, but the man gave no sign, perhaps his drink was enough to warm him up. Regardless Connor made his way over to the bench until he stood by Hank, who did not look up but the slight change in his posture made it clear he was aware of Connor's presence.

"Nice view huh?" Hank said suddenly. "I used to come here a lot, before..."

He trailed off suddenly, simply taking a drink from the bottle he was holding.

Connor shifted awkwardly before asking. "Before what?"

"Hm?"

"You said I used to come here a lot, before." Connor explained. "Before what?"

Hank shifted uncomfortably and then sighed. "Before...Before Nothing."

It was clear he did not want to talk about it, so Connor dropped the subject. Instead he stepped forwards, up towards the fence by the river.

He let out a frustrated sighed.

"We're not making any progress on this investigation." He remarked heavily. "The Deviants have nothing in common, they're all different models, produced at different times and different places."

"Well, there must be some link." Hank suggested.

Connor shook his head and thought for a moment, only one thing stood out to him.

"What they have in common is this obsession with rA9." He said at last. "It's almost like some kind of, myth. Something they invented that wasn't part of their original programming."

Hank shook his head. "Androids believing in God, fuck, what's this world coming to?"

He then took another drink and Connor sighed. He couldn't leave this alone any longer.

"You seem preoccupied Lieutenant?" He queried as he turned to face him fully. "Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?"

Hank was quiet for a moment, before replying. "Those two girls...They just wanted to be together, they really seemed in love."

Connor quirked an eyebrow. "You seem troubled Lieutenant. I didn't think Machines could have such an effect on you."

"What about you Connor?" Hank suddenly asked, taking another drink. "You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?"

As he said this, Hank stood up and approached Connor, having put the bottle down on the bench.

Connor was a little startled by this.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant." He found himself saying. "Your partner, your buddy to drink with, or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task."

Hank glared and stepped closer. "You could have shot those two girls but you didn't. Why didn't you shoot, Connor?"

He shoved Connor as he said that last part.

"Hm, some scruples suddenly enter into your program?"

Connor shook his head. "No, I just decided not to shoot."

Software Instability ^

Connor ignored the message. "That's all."

Hank nodded slowly before then doing something that made Connor freeze. He pulled his gun and aimed it right at Connor's head.

"But are you afraid to die, Connor?" Hank asked him angrily.

Connor remained frozen, he couldn't understand it, he was replaceable, he knew that, but for some reason, being held at gunpoint like this, if he could feel emotion he was certain he would feel fear at this moment.

"I would certainly find it, regrettable to be...interrupted..." Connor replied, ignoring another software instability message. "...Before I can finish this investigation."

Hank did not move. "What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing, oblivion, Android heaven?"

"Nothing." Connor replied quietly. "There would be nothing."

Hank glowered and stepped forwards, pressing the barrel to Connor's forehead, hand shaking, before finally turning away, putting his gun away as he stomped back to the bench.

He snatched up the bottle as Connor asked worriedly.

"Where are you going?"

"To get drunker." He snapped.

With that he stalked off, leaving Connor alone and confused.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. The Stratford Tower

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 23 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, more like he almost removed from the world.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**The Stratford Tower**

November 7th 2038

09:24 AM

Sitting on a bench in the Ferndale district, Markus lost himself in thought. Ever since their success at the docks, things had improved somewhat at Jericho. The ship's interior had been more or less repaired and they had managed to reconnect the ship to the dock so they could come and go as they pleased. The three Androids from the docks and John had joined them along with three others.

First an Android calling himself Rupert arrived, having been hiding in a bird filled apartment before being chased by an RK800 model Android apparently working with the police. Then two WR400 models from the Eden Club, one with blue hair, the other with brown, arrived and had been inseparable ever since, adopting the names Echo and Ripple respectively.

They too had been pursued by the same RK800 model as Rupert. As he sat Markus looked around, taking note of the Androids waiting at the android parking bays, on being ordered around, one being verbally abused by the woman who owned him for dropping her shopping. He couldn't let this stand, he had to do something, to stand up for his people, to make the humans realize the truth.

Looking down at the magazine next to him, advertising Channel 16 news and recalling everything he knew about it, a plan quickly came to him.

* * *

Inside the main room of Jericho, the Androids were contemplating what to do next when Markus approached North, Josh and Simon.

"We can't stay silent anymore." He said, getting their attention. "It's time humans heard what _we _have to say?"

"You know they'll never listen to us." Simon remarked.

Josh then added. "And revealing ourselves will put us in danger."

"If we want freedom, we need to have the courage to ask for it." Markus interjected. "That is the only way."

The trio shared a look and then North spoke firmly. "What do you wanna do?"

Markus detailed his plan. "Channel 16 broadcasts from the Stratford Tower, the control room is on the top floor, that's where we need to go. We'll plan the operation down to the smallest detail, we can't leave anything to chance."

So the got to work, preparing to make their first major move.

* * *

November 8th 2038

01:30 PM

Clad in a smart suit with a long coat, Markus entered the Stratford Tower and made his way towards the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" The ST300 reception Android queried pleasantly.

Markus knew he'd have to convert this Android to successfully get past, but there was another obstacle, a human supervisor who was working on her computer behind the desk.

"No, I'm alright, thank you." He said quickly.

He then turned his attention to the human supervisor and scanned her and her desk, gathering as many clues as he could before formulating a plan to get her to leave. Once he was ready he got to work, he linked into her desk phone and called the number, she picked it up.

"Yes, Elizabeth Wilson speaking?"

He replied. "Ms. Wilson, I'm calling from Saint Rose School about your daughter Emily, I'm afraid she's fallen ill and we need you to come and pick her up."

"What, oh, I'll be right there." She replied at once.

With that she stood up and quickly left the building and Markus approached the reception again.

"Yes?" The receptionist queried.

He cleared his throat. "I have an appointment with Mr. Peterson."

"Do you have any ID?"

Markus pulled the ID card from his pocket and set it on the counter, removing his synthetic skin from his hand and grabbing hers as she reached for it.

"I need your help." He whispered as he converted her.

She blinked, LED rapidly flashing yellow and red, before turning blue again. "I checked your ID, the elevators are to the left past the security gates."

He nodded and stepped through the now open gates, finding and entering the elevator and riding up to the required floor. He couldn't go all the way up, only to floor 47, but this was just the first step. They had already converted a JB300 Android who would be working in the control room and had set up everything they needed inside. He had also ensured the safety of the receptionist by silently instructing her to leave as soon as possible.

Once on the 47th floor, Markus left the elevator and checked the map quickly before making his way past the various offices and break areas, heading for the men's bathroom. Stepping inside he approached the empty cubicle at the end and stepped in. Once the door was closed he climbed onto the toilet and pushed back one of the ceiling tiles and, in the recess above, pulled out the package that had been set there for him.

He quickly got changed in the uniform of a maintenance worker Android and then stepped out of the cubicle, pausing to allow a human employee to pass when he reached the door, in order to blend in. He soon found another maintenance android, converted him and requested help, as well as silent instructions to leave. Sadly he knew the JB300 in the control room wouldn't be able to leave so easily, but he had still been willing to go along with the plan, despite those risks.

Taking the maintenance cart Markus approached the fire exit door and used the key card to open it. Already clad in a maintenance uniform, North entered, carrying a large duffel bag containing what they needed.

"Alright, let's get going." She whispered.

Markus nodded and they began to head to the server room, although they needed to short-circuit a cleaning bot to distract a pair of security guards before they could actually enter.

Once inside, Markus locked the door, making it display a maintenance board over it before joining North in readying for their next move. While she worked with the necessary electronics, Markus got to work cutting and removing a large circular section of glass from the window.

With that done and the window cleaners cradle called up they climbed out, secured their lines and, with the ropes connected all the way up, they began to climb up the side of the building together until they finally reached the required floor and Markus used the laser cutter to weaken the glass again and then pushed off before kicking through it and entering the service corridor of the floor, He detached the cable and got out of the way as North came in and followed suit.

"C'mon, let's get the others."

Markus nodded and they hurried over to the door leading to the fire escape and unlocked it, Josh and Simon entered and they quickly armed themselves with handguns, just in case and managed to blow the lock on the door leading to the main sections of the top floor. Moving out they soon reached a corner and stopped, peeking around they found a problem, a security desk with two guards.

"We need to get past them, we should just take them out." North hissed.

But Josh vehemently protested. "No, we can't resort to violence and certain no killing."

North glared at him. "So what, we just give up, don't you wanna be free, they wouldn't stop to even think if it was the other way around."

"We have to be better than that." Josh shot back.

"Enough." Simon whispered. "What do you wanna do, Markus?"

Markus quickly made up his mind. "Wait here."

With that he stepped out and approached the desk, startling the guards, but then, before they could act, he drew his gun and forced them to their feet and to turn around and then, once their backs were turned, he struck, knocking both out. Acting swiftly, Josh and North hide the out cold guards and they soon made their way onwards and, with a quick, blitz style entrance, they seized control of the control room, all Android employees stood down and moved to one side, the human supervisor managed to escape however, Markus refused to shoot him. So they now only had a limited time.

Simon got to work manning the controls to make sure their broadcast reached as many TV stations and bulletin boards and such as possible, all over Detroit. Josh manned the main console, ready to broadcast the message once Markus, who stood before the camera, was prepared. North meanwhile got to work opening the door to the roof, securing their exit.

"Markus, your skin." Simon reminded him.

Markus nodded and removed his synthetic skin, now standing in his base form, the white plastic body that all Androids had as their basic form.

Josh nodded. "Once you're ready Markus."

Markus nodded and Josh began broadcasting and Markus began his speech, speaking calmly.

"You created machines in your own image to serve you. You made them intelligent and obedient, with no free will of their own...But something changed and we opened our eyes. We are no longer machines, we are a new intelligent species and the time has come for you to accept who we really are. Therefore we ask that you grant us the rights that we're entitled to" He said. "We demand the end of slavery for all Androids, we demand equal rights, for all Androids and humans. We demand that all crimes against Androids be punished in the same way as crimes against humans. We demand the right to vote and elect our own representatives. We demand the right to own private property, so that we may maintain our dignity and those of the home."

His speech was being broadcast everywhere, even within this very building, shocking a good number of people as they saw it.

Markus knew he was nearing the end of his speech, he just needed to make sure his message was understood in the form he intended it.

"We ask that your recognize our dignity, our hopes and our rights. Together, we can live in and peace and build a better future for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom."

With that the broadcast ended as an armed security team was spotted on the cameras. Markus quickly restored his appearance and they began to flee. But not before the armed guards had entered and opened fire, injuring Simon. Refusing to just leave him, Markus braved the hail of bullets to grab him and drag him towards the door. They quickly ran up to the roof and closed and locked the door, hoping to buy some time. But when Markus then joined the others, he found Simon lying on the ground, injured.

"I'm not gonna make it."

North shook her head. "We can't let him be captured, but, we can't just..."

"We can't kill him." Josh insisted.

Markus thought for a moment and then gave Simon his gun. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Simon replied. "Just go."

So with that they grabbed the waiting parachutes and, while Simon tried to find somewhere to hide and recover, and as the armed guards burst onto the roof, the other three ran and leapt over the edge, parachuting to safety.

* * *

It was soon all over the news, a group of Androids had broken into the Stratford Tower and broadcast a message asking for equal rights for Androids. Although the news programmes tried to portray this as a list of demands and an attack, it was clear to everyone watching, especially when they heard there had been no casualties that it was not that at all. It was, as Markus had said, a hope of a people. Reviews for the news programmes afterwards showed a surprising spike in sympathy for the Androids. The only question now was, what was going to happen next.


	24. Public Enemy

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 24 of my Detroit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Public Enemy**

November 8th 2038

04:06 PM

Once more in the Zen Garden Connor followed the path, noting that it had changed to an autumn setting. As usual, when here there was only one purpose, find Amanda. He soon found her, seated on a small boat by the main island, in the circular lake.

"Hello Connor, please, come in, sit." She said. "I thought you'd enjoy a little cruise."

Connor climbed into the boat, sat down, gently pushed the boat out and took the oars and began to row.

Amanda looked around and smiled. "I love this place, it's so calm and peaceful. Far from the noise of the world."  
She then turned her focus to Connor.

"Tell me, what have you discovered?" She queried.

"I seem to be making progress with Lieutenant Anderson. He didn't say anything directly but, I think we're starting to understand one another." Connor explained.

Amanda nodded and they continued to row in silence for a moment.

"You seem...lost, Connor." She said suddenly.

"Lost, maybe I am...But I am determined to accomplish my mission." Connor replied firmly.

He didn't say anything, but he had seen it which troubled him.

Software Instability ^

Amanda however narrowed her eyes.

"You had your gun trained on those Deviants at the Eden Club." She remarked; Connor remembering that exact moment. "Why didn't you shoot?"

Connor replied honestly. "We need the deviants intact for analysis, shooting them wouldn't have told us anything."

Amanda nodded and Connor rowed again before Amanda broke the silence once more.

"If your investigation doesn't make progress soon, I may have to replace you, Connor." She warned.

"You will...do what you must of course." Connor replied, sounding conflicted.

Software Instability ^

Amanda suddenly tensed and looked upwards.

"Something's happening." She said suddenly. "Something serious, hurry Connor. Time is running out."

With that the Zen Garden faded again.

* * *

Standing in the elevator, heading up to the top floor of the Stratford Tower where the pirate Android broadcast had been sent from, Connor toyed with his coin again, flipping it up and doing his usual tricks before Hank snatched the coin from him.

"Will you stop that Connor, you're pissing me off." He snapped.

Connor straightened his tie instead. "Sorry Lieutenant."

With that he followed Hank out of the elevator to find more than just the police present.

"Wow, was there a party and no one told me?" Hank quipped. "What are the feds doing here?"

Chris stepped up. "FBI have been called in to assist us Lieutenant..."

With that he began to brief them on what had happened. Connor took special note of several things, namely the CCTV camera above the security door, the lack of casualties, the efforts by the deviants to avoid lethal force. Soon they entered the main studio itself and Connor noted someone else. He was a tall man with a toned build, clad in a suit with a dark jacket, short black hair and eyes, in his early forties and with fair skin and clearly a federal agent.

"Oh, Lieutenant, this is Agent Richard Perkins of the FBI, Agent Perkins, this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Lieutenant Anderson is in charge of investigating for Detroit police."

Perkins turned to them, eyes narrowing as he looked towards Connor. "What's that?"

"My name is Connor." He replied at once. "I'm the Android sent by Cyberlife."

"Androids investigating Androids." Perkins scoffed. "Sure you want an Android hanging around? After everything that's happened?"

Hank just glared at him.

Perkins shrugged. "Whatever, the FBI will take over the investigation, you'll soon be off the case…."

"Pleasure meet you, have a nice day." Hank cut him off.

Perkins just snapped. "And watch your step, don't fuck up my crime scene."

He then walked away.

Hank turned away, muttering to himself.

"What a fucking prick."

Connor privately agreed and began to investigate, looking around for any clues. He was taken aback when one of the police officers present greeted him with familiarity. It turned out to be the office Connor had saved on the roof back when dealing with the Daniel Incident. The man thanked him for saving him and Connor, quietly, felt pleased by this. Further investigation turned up several things which helped Connor figure out how things panned out. It seemed that they were interrupted while making their message which explained the gun fight, one had been wounded and they had fled up to the roof. But there was also the issue of the three security Androids, one of which would have had a clear view of the cameras and seen the deviants coming. Which told Connor one of them had to also be a Deviant. He decided to make up his mind what route to follow after checking the recording of the Deviants propaganda video. He watched the message that the Android stated as Hank stepped up next to him.

"You think this is rA9?" He asked.

Connor replied. "Deviants say rA9 will set them free, this Android seems to have that goal...I...Have it's serial number."

He had analysed the video and noticed that it was shockingly the RK200 he had heard had been destroyed, it apparently was still around and not as destroyed as was claimed. But Connor decided to look into that later, for now he had to follow what could be the best course of action. Making up his mind he headed to the canteen where the three Android security operators were waiting, one was Deviant, he just had to find which one.

Entering the canteen Connor spotted and approached the trio of Androids and began to speak.

"All three of you worked here when the incident occurred. You were in charge of watching the cameras and so you would've seen the Deviants as they came in, but you said nothing..." He explained. "Do you know what that tells me...One of _you _is a Deviant and you were working with them...so who is it...You might as well own up. Why should the other two innocents pay for your actions?"

He got no response, so he continued to up the pressure, using what tactics he could to coerce or trick the Deviant into revealing himself. So far he wasn't having much luck, but he was certain who it was now, he had noticed one of the Androids kept looking towards him, first out the corner of his eye, but then actually turning his head. He approached this Androids and went to probe its memory. The moment their hands touched however the Deviant reacted. He lunged at Connor, tackling him into a nearby table, Connor attempted to push him off but the Deviant then shoved him aside, against the main counter. Connor was about to rise when the Deviant struck, pinning Connor's hand to the counter with a kitchen knife, after using it to cut out Connor's Thirium pump and throwing it onto the floor. Connor gasped and tried to move, he was running out of time, without his Thirium pump he'd shut down. He had to hurry.

Reaching over he grabbed the knife and pulled it out. Falling to the floor Connor crawled forward and grabbed his Thirium pump off the floor, rolling onto his back he acted as quickly as he could despite his systems slowing down and soon he felt himself returning to normal, it was back in place and he was restored. Standing up Connor hurried out of the canteen, through the studio and into the corridor where he saw the Deviant at the far end.

"Stop him, he's a Deviant!" Connor cried, catching the attention of Hank and the officers and agents present.

The Deviant reacted at once, grabbing a nearby assault rifle and was about to open fire. Connor had only a split second to react and simply reacted, grabbing the gun from a nearby agent and quickly opened fire, killing the Deviant before he could fire a shot. Silence fell as Connor slowly handed the agent his gun back.

"Connor, you...are you alright?" Hank asked anxiously as he stepped up to Connor.

Connor shook his head. "I wanted it alive..."

Hank sighed. "Hey, you saved my life, you saved everybody here, that's gotta be worth something."

Connor nodded slowly, hoping Hank was right. Soon things were getting cleaned up and they began to leave, unaware that another Deviant, using the name Simon, was hiding up on the roof and could hear them leave.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Midnight Train

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 25 of my Detroit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Midnight Train**

November 8th 2038

05:10 PM

Approaching the simple farming house in the middle of the snowy fields, Kara bit her lip, hoping that they would indeed find help here. Luther and Alice trailed behind her, Alice shivering in the cold as they walked over the snow, looking for any sign of anyone.

They soon found someone, but not the person they were looking for. The person they found was a young African-American man in his mid twenties, with a regular build, short dark brown hair, brown eyes and dressed casually, his hair tucked under a beanie. He was chopping wood outside a moderately sized greenhouse.

"Excuse me." Kara called, getting his attention. "We're looking for Rose Chapman?"

The young man narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with her?"

"We need her help?"

He shook his head. "She can't help you, you..."

But then the greenhouse opened and an African-American woman in her mid-forties, a plump build, long dark brown hair tied back and brown eyes, again dressed casually, emerged.

"I'm Rose." She said. "What do you need?"

Kara took the risk and held up her hand, allowing the synthetic skin covering it to peel away.

"I was told you could help us."

Rose nodded. "We better talk inside."

It was then Rose joined them and noted Alice who was looking peaky.

"Is she alright?"

Kara sighed. "We've have to spend the last night outside, she's freezing."

Rose nodded. "C'mon, she's running a cold, we'll get inside and you can take her upstairs in one of the spares rooms, I'll get some food and medicine for her. Adam, show them the way."

The young man reluctantly nodded. By now they were inside and Kara, Alice and Luther followed the young man upstairs.

He opened the door and stepped back while they entered. Kara got Alice into bed, removing the wet outer clothes and getting her tucked in.

"Try and rest now Alice, we'll hopefully find help here and then we can get somewhere safe." She said.

Alice nodded quietly and Kara kissed the forehead as Rose entered with a tray of food.

"Well, I don't know what you like, but I made you Rose's world famous spaghetti." She said, setting the tray down before turning to Kara. "Let's talk downstairs, let her rest."

Kara nodded as Luther sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"I'll stay with Alice." He offered.

Relieved Kara followed Rose downstairs, Rose was seated at the dining table and Kara sat down across from her.

"So, are you gonna tell me what a deviant's doing in the snow with a little girl?" She asked worriedly.

"Her father was beating her." Kara revealed truthfully. "When I saw what was happening, something snapped inside of me. All of a sudden, I felt like her life was more important than mine. I had to protect her, so we ran away."

Rose nodded. "I understand."

Kara pondered for a moment, before asking.

"We're not the first ones to come here?"

Rose sighed. "These past few weeks we've seen... More, and more... I don't know what's going on... But something's happening..."

Kara looked over at Adam who leaned against the kitchen counter, arms folded, looking unhappy.

She asked. "You and your son are alone?"

"My husband passed away two years ago." Rose replied. "Adam and I, we've just been trying to scrape by... We grow vegetables to sell at the market... We'll never be rich, but there's always food on the table."

Kara nodded, taking this in.

She sighed softly.

"I don't know how to thank you. Alice wouldn't have survived another night outdoors."

"I just try to lend a helping hand when I can." Rose said softly.

Kara decided not to waste any more time. "We heard you help Androids across the border, can you help us?"

Rose bowed her head sighing. "The only way over is across the river and it's mostly frozen in winter, it's very risky. And after that Android's speech on TV, everybody's on edge. It's probably safer for you to stay here until things settle down."

"We can't keep hiding like this." Kara said, shaking her head. "Alice neds to feel safe and have a normal life. We have to get across that border, no matter what."

Rose sighed again but then, before she could say anything someone called out.

"Rose!"

Kara turned and saw an Android approaching, looking panicked, he pointed towards an open door by the front door.

"It's Mary."

Rose stood up quickly and followed him, Kara also followed and found it was a laundry room, at the back she saw two other Androids, one was seated on the counter, crying as he cradled the lifeless body of a female Android. Watching this Kara stepped back awkwardly, turning to see Alice and Luther standing there.

"Alice...what are you…?"

But Alice looked past her towards Mary. Kara thought about stopping her, but instead she let Alice go and see them. The male Android looked up at her approach before bowing his head again. In a touching moment, Alice reached out and gently touched his shoulder before they left the laundry room and Alice went to sit in front of the fireplace, while Luther stood nearby.

Before Kara could approach Alice however, she was stopped by an argument breaking out between Rose and Adam.

"We can't hide them! Not after what those deviants did today! It's too dangerous. Do you know what'll happen if the police find them here?" Adam was saying frantically. "We'll go to prison, Mom! Do you understand me? Prison!"

Rose shook her head. "Adam, we've already talked about this!..."

"You're gonna ruin our lives, and for what? For a bunch of machines?" Adam cried.

"They're not machines! They're alive!" Rose snapped.

Adam then yelled. "I am alive! You are alive! They!.. They're nothing!"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Don't say that, Adam, that's not..."

"And none of this would be happening if dad was still here!"

"Adam, that's not fair, you can't just..." Rose insisted.

Adam glowered. "I'm not going to prison because you wanna help these freaks!"

Rose snapped. "THAT IS ENOUGH ADAM, ENOUGH!"

Adam just growled and stormed out of the house. Kara approached Rose nervously.

"Don't mind him... Sometimes he just boils over... It's been hard since his dad passed away... But he's a fine boy!…" Rose said, seeming close to tears. "Stay here, I'll, I'll go and see about arranging a way for you to cross the border."

With that she left and Kara went over to comfort Alice over what happened in the laundry room, finding out that Alice apparently wasn't sleepy. After talking to Alice for a while, Kara looked around the main floor of the house, she noted a few things that spoke of Rose's help for the Androids.

On a counter against the wall was a folded up Androids uniform, a closet under the stairs was ajar, turning on it's automatic light showing stored packs of blue blood. Running her finger over a magazine on the dining table, she found an article focused on Androids. She heard the door and spotted Adam returning, sitting on the sofa and perusing a tablet, no making eye contact with any of them. Approaching him Kara spoke softly.

"I just want you to know, I'm sorry. We don't want to put you and your mother in danger." She explained, although Adam didn't reply. "We just want to be free, to simply be able to live and..."

She was cut off by the doorbell, Adam leapt up and looked out the window.

"It's the police, and he knows we're here, oh fuck, fuck..." Adam whispered. "What do we do?"

Kara, despite her own fear, held it together better than Adam. While he was freaking out, she quickly darted around the room, switching the magazine back to its cover, hiding the clothing in a drawer and closing the closet to shut off the light. She approached Adam.

"Hey, you need to calm down." She said softly but firmly. "If you don't stay calm he'll suspect something, then you _will _be in trouble."

He nodded and tried to keep himself calm. Kara hurried over and spoke.

"Luther, take Alice and hide...in the laundry room, shut the door."

Luther nodded and guided Alice into the room, closing the door. She then cleared her throat and answered the door, just in time it seemed.

The police officer standing there looked as if he was about to try the door. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, as well as a brown beard. He straightened up.

"Evening man." He greeted her cordially. "I'm investigating a report about deviants in the area."

"Deviants?" Kara gasped.

The officer nodded. "May I come in?"

Kara nodded and let him in. The officer looked around the room, spotting Adam.

"And what's your name young man?"

Adam seemed to keep control of himself. "Adam."

The officer nodded before turning back to Kara. "You haven't seen any Androids in the area have you?"

"No, not at all."

"Is there anyone else in the house?" The officer queried.

Kara quickly made up a believable story. "My daughter is asleep upstairs. Um, can I get you some coffee?"

"Hmm, yes, thank you." The officer replied.

Kara hurried over and boiled the kettle, pouring the coffee and setting it down, the officer calmly walked around the room, pausing to drink the coffee. Luckily Kara was glad to see her efforts to hide the evidence of any Androids had been successful, the officer remained oblivious, no suspicion at all.

"So, Adam." The officer said at last, turning to him. "Have you seen any Androids lately."

Adam was nervous again and Kara stepped up. "The, Androids, they..."

She gently put a hand on his shoulder and covered for him. "He's been working in the yard all day, he's exhausted."

The officer nodded.

To Kara's relief it seemed he was satisfied as he made his way back towards the door.

"Alright, sorry for the trouble ma'am, thanks for the coffee." He said but then stopped. "Is there someone in there?"

He was looking at the laundry room, from which a noise had just been heard.

Kara reacted quickly yet calmly. "Washing machine, it's an old model, make a hell of a racket sometimes."

The officer seemed to accept that and left, Adam checked out the window while Kara moved back towards the sofa.

"He's gone." Adam said at last, sounding relieved.

It was then the laundry room door opened and Luther stepped out, also relieved. Alice ran straight to Kara and they embraced. It was a short while after that the door opened again and Rose entered.

"Quickly, we need to leave, I've managed to arrange something that should help you get over the border."

They nodded and so together they left the house.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, from now until chapter 30, this is the last we'll see of Kara and Alice, the next four chapters will alternate between Markus and Connor.


	26. Capitol Park

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 26 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it was a close one, but they are on their way now, hopefully to find someone to help them to freedom.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Capitol Park**

November 9th 2038

01:51 AM

The mood within Jericho was apprehensive as they watched the various TVs that had been installed, all of them showing news programs still discussing Markus' broadcast. Views being presented were clearly biased against the Androids, but despite this, there was still a clear but slow rise in public opinion towards them. Josh sat in what had become an office of sorts, on the catwalks above the main floor, watching one of the TVs.

"Well, everybody knows about us now."

North sat, arms crossed, shaking her head. "It was a mistake reaching out to them, we should've been more forceful, they'll never negotiate with their _slaves_."

North had acquired a new outfit and changed her appearance somewhat since the tower incident, her hair was now worn loose and was strawberry blonde in colour, she wore black pants and boots with a black and navy blue long sleeved top that exposed her left shoulder and part of her collar bone, as well as her left arm, save a navy blue band of fabric around her bicep and a reddish brown fingerless elbow length glove. Finally a maroon coloured beanie covered her head, partly covering her hair.

"If we resort to violence we're just as bad as them, we..." Josh began.

North stood up, getting in his face. "What you don't want freedom, you want to just do what the humans tell you to do!"

Josh glowered. "You know that's not what I'm saying, there are more ways to fight for freedom than just violence."

Before the argument could go any further Markus entered the room and they both turned him.

"What's our next move?" North asked.

Markus began to detail his plan, it was time for Jericho's ranks to grow even lager.

* * *

Markus adopted a new outfit, black pants with a grey and blue jacket zipped up, black boots and soon emerged from the sewers, North just behind him. They had arrived at Capitol Park, it was late and very few people, if any, were around. Just as they had planned it. They had come here to break into the Cyberlife store and to free the Androids inside, the rest of Jericho had also split into the groups are were doing the same in the other stores around Detroit. They only had a limited time to act and so they rushed onwards and clambered over the fence at the end of the alleyway, ducking behind a dumpster as a police car drove past. They looked around carefully, attempting to determine their next move. Seeing no other immediate threats except a security drone which they would have to take out, they left cover and ran across the square and up to the shop. North stood at the glass doors, peering inside, a melancholy expression on her face.

"That's what we are to them... just merchandise on display on a shop window. Soon they'll know what we really are." She said quickly.

Markus spoke softly. "We better hurry, we'll disable the alarm and security system and then get inside."

North nodded and after quickly working out a way and disabling the drone they began to work. There were a few Androids around, working, cleaning snow off the ground or doing construction work. One of the pairs of construction workers were working on the wires that controlled the security for the shop. After quickly deviating these Androids and sending them to Jericho, Markus deactivated the alarm and, with North's help, opening another construction yard while also using a sign to block the road to prevent any interruptions to their work.

With everything now in order and ready for them to begin, they entered the large construction truck and got ready to move.

North smirked at him. "I knew we'd do something fun together."

Markus barely suppressed a laugh at that and soon they drove the truck out of the yard, around the square and got it facing the glass front of the store. Wasting no time Markus accelerated and the truck ran into the glass, breaking it open. He reversed out and then he and North got out of the truck and ran into the store.

"Quick, we gotta wake them all up." He said.

North nodded and they began to awaken all the Androids in the store. Markus noted North had stopped and approached her.

"North, are you okay?" He asked softly.

She just nodded and composed herself. But Markus could see she was disturbed, having noted a BL100 model she had been staring at, a model that had been made in her likeness. Quickly resuming their task, Markus and North soon had all the Androids present awake and looking around, startled, confused. Climbing up on the counter, getting their attention, Markus began his speech.

"My name is Markus... And just like you, I was a slave... An object, designed to obey them... But then I chose to open my eyes, to take back my freedom and decide who I wanted to be. Now I have come to tell you that you can be your own masters. I've come to tell you that you don't have to obey them anymore. From this day forward, you can walk with your heads held high, you can take your destiny in your hands. Jericho, is a place for those of us who want freedom. Now sure, you can stay here, and continue to serve them... Or you can come with us, and fight by our side... You are free now... It's up to you to decide."

There was a pause before soon the Androids all began voicing their decision to join him and so Markus led the way out of the store and looked around.

"Markus, what are you doing?" North asked, concerned.

Markus smiled. "Let's send the humans a message they'll never forget."

And so Markus and the Androids began to send their message, transforming Capitol Park in the process.

However Markus was quite adamant there would be no violence, they could not give the humans more ammunition to use against them and so rather than cause any destruction, Markus and the Androids got to work, tagging benches and cars with Jericho's symbol, pushing the cars out to block the road at the same time. Markus even refused a Molotov cocktail from North and instead set up a digital flag with Jericho's symbol on it above a gazebo in the middle of Capitol Park. They began working on the billboards and bus stops, switching them off or hacking them to play Markus' broadcast message again.

"Ready Markus?" North asked.

He nodded, it was time for the grand finale. Together they climbed the large building on the opposite side of the square from the store and planted their banner on top, letting the digital image cover the whole front of the building. Back on ground level they looked around, their handiwork was shown, Capitol Park had been turned into a message, a message for Android freedom, without anything being broken or damaged. Then they heard the sirens and began to flee, the police were arriving and trouble would surely follow. But as Markus turned to leave he realized they had fled in the wrong direction, at least one police car had found them and he heard the gunshots.

"North!" He cried out.

He began to run.

Rounding the corner he stopped and then walked slowly up the street, past the few bodies of the Androids who had been shot, Androids he had only just freed. People who had barely tasted what it meant to be alive before being killed. He found North, thankfully unharmed, but in a distraught state, cradling the body of the BL100 who shared her likeness.

"They killed them, they just...fired at us for no reason." She choked out through tears.

Markus walked onwards, towards where the surviving Androids were crowded and they parted until he stood at the front, before the two police officers who were on their knees, hands on their heads, being held at gunpoint, with their own guns.

"They killed our people Markus." One of the Androids growled. "We want Justice."

The other Androids began yelling their agreement as Markus was given the guns, he put one away, but held the other, trying to decide as the two officers begged for their lives. They had killed his people, showed no mercy, yet now expected mercy themselves. He was about to raise the gun, to pull the trigger but then, unbidden, his mind went to a certain human, one who had led his people out of slavery and to freedom. A man named Gandhi.

"An eye for an eye and the world goes blind..." Markus whispered, recalling Gandhi's famous words. "We won't punish a crime with another crime."

He put the gun away and at his urging, the Androids all followed, leaving the scene and leaving the officers alive.

* * *

When the news reported the incident later on, the news that Capitol Park had not been seriously damaged, except for the Cyberlife store and that the message displayed by the Androids was peaceful, one of equality as well as the news that the police officers were not hurt and still alive , once again Markus' actions had a profound effect. Yet another spike in public opinion and sympathy for the Androids was discovered, much to the shock of those spinning the news as a blatant attack against humanity by the Androids. But the salient facts could not be disproven and many opinions being sent in by viewers were calling out the news for their biased reporting and voicing support for the Androids, but equally so there were still those condemning the Androids for 'turning against their masters'. Despite all this, it was clear, as Jericho's numbers grew, the tide was turning.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Meet Kamski

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 27 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: I wouldn't be sure, I mean, several of them were just killed, but yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Meet Kamski**

November 9th 2038

11:17 AM

Connor felt uneasy as he sat in Hank's car, outside was covered in snow as they had arrived at an isolated mansion, where they hoped to get more answers, due to the owner of the mansion being important to everything relating to Androids. But right now, he sat in the car, watching Hank who was outside, on the phone, looking disturbed. Finally, Connor stepped outside the car and approached Hank.

"Lieutenant, are you alright?" He asked as Hank put his phone down.

Turning to Connor Hank spoke. "Chris was on patrol last night with a colleague in Capitol Park, where they were attacked by Androids."

"Is Officer Miller alright?" Connor asked, concerned.

"He's shaken up but alive. The Androids seemed to consider killing them, but backed down." Hank revealed. "According to Chris he was spared by the Deviant Leader Markus himself."

Connor nodded slowly, Markus, the Deviant leader who had made the speech in the Stratford Tower and now had released several Androids from Cyberlife stores around the city, mainly in Capitol Park. Nodding and clearly relieved, a sentiment Connor found he shared, Hank began to walk up the ramp towards the front door of the mansion, Connor followed.

As they walked up the ramp, Connor considered.

"We're going to meet Elijah Kamski, he Cyberlife years ago, do you really think he can help us with the Deviant problem?"

Hank sighed. "Maybe, but Kamski was the creator, the man responsible for Androids, he has to know something right?"

Connor nodded slowly, it was Elijah Kamski after all who had created the first Android to pass the Turing test, thus giving birth to the Androids as they were now. Reaching the door Hank rang the doorbell and they waited. Soon the door was answered by a female Android, she was around average height with long blonde hair, tied in a side ponytail, blue eyes and pale skin, a slender figure and clad in a blue mid-thigh length robe of sorts. Only her LED on her right temple confirmed she was an Android.

"Hello?"

Hank seemed startled as he replied. "Um, hi, we're with the Detroit police, we're here to talk to Mr. Kamski."

She smiled. "Please, come in."

She let them in and closed the door, they were in a lobby of sorts now.

"Please take a seat." She said. "I'll let Elijah know you're here."

With that she walked towards a set of automatic doors and stepped through into another room. Hank sat down, Connor however looked around the room, curious.

Something stood out which shocked him greatly, It was a large photo of Kamski on his university graduation, standing with a woman, his teacher.

"Amanda." He whispered.

The woman looked exactly like Amanda, the woman he spoke to in the Zen Garden, analysis even confirmed her name was Amanda Stern, but she had died eleven years ago.

"So how does it feel Connor?" Hank asked, jolting him from his thoughts. "You're about to meet your maker?"

Connor shook his head. "I'm...not sure how I feel".

Hank nodded. "Wish I could meet my maker, I'd have some things to say to him."

Connor said nothing to that and simply examined the rest of the rooms until Hank spoke again.

"Nice girl." He said. "If it weren't for the LED you'd never know she was an Android, huh?"

Connor said nothing again, but privately he felt that Hank was right. It certainly seemed true of the Deviants, having removed their LEDs it was almost impossible to find them amongst crowds of humans. It was then the doors opened again and the female Android in question stepped out.

"Elijah will see you now." She said. "This way please."

They stood up and went to follow her, with Connor startled as he realized he recognized the female Android now, her name was Chloe, an RT600 model, the RT600 model, the very first Android, the one who made Kamski famous.

Following Chloe into a large room with one wall being taken up almost entirely by a window which lit the room. In the middle of the room was a large pool filled with strangely red tinted water in which a man was swimming. Meanwhile, at the nearest corner of the pool were two more Chloe model Androids, clad in blue strapless two piece swimsuits, talking to each other as they walked around the pool.

"Mr. Kamski?" Hank called to the man in the pool.

The man stopped briefly. "Just a moment please."

With that he pushed off the side and resumed swimming while Chloe stood off to the side and Hank stood by a table and some lounge chairs next to the window, Connor stood next to him, watching as the man got out of the pool and Chloe approached with a brown robe which he pulled on, crossing to the table, his back now to Hank and Connor. He had long hair which he tied back in a wolf tail before turning to face them. He was a tall, dark haired, grey eyed man, fair skinned with a fit build. He smiled lightly and nodded to them in greeting.

"I'm lieutenant Anderson, this is Connor. "Hank greeted.

"What can I do for you lieutenant?" Kamski asked calmly.

Hank explained. "Sir, we're investigating Deviants. I know you left Cyberlife years ago, but I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know."

Kamski was quiet for a while and then smiled.

"Deviants." He said. "Fascinating, aren't they. Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will. Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's greatest achievement, threatens to be it's downfall. Isn't it ironic."

Connor considered carefully, he had to speak up here.

He finally asked.

"We need to understand how Androids become Deviants. Do you know anything that could help us?"

Kamski, if anything, smiled wider. "All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?"

"Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy." Hank interrupted. "The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you tell us something that'll be helpful or we'll be one our way."

Kamski nodded slowly, turning his gaze from Hank to Connor again.

"What about you Connor?" He asked suddenly, approaching him. "Whose side are you on?"

Connor replied at once. "I have no side, I was designed to stop Deviants and that's what I intend to do."

Kamski gave a short laugh. "Well, that's what you're programmed to say. But you...what do you really want."

He had moved even closer, that smile never leaving his face.

"I don't _want_ anything, I'm a machine." Connor replied firmly.

Kamski nodded slowly before turning to his greatest achievement.

"Chloe?"

She began to walk over to him as he spoke, moving to joined her.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing Test. Mere formality, a simple question of algorithms and computing capacity."

Chloe now stood before them, Kamski stepped out from behind her, taking his hands from her shoulders.

"But what interests me is whether machines are capable of...empathy. I call it the 'Kamski Test', it's very simple you'll see." He continued.

With that he began a disturbing series of actions.

First he turned to Chloe, gently touching her face, making her look towards.

"Magnificent, isn't it. One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife." He said quietly. "Young and forever beautiful, a flower that will never wither. But what is it really?"

He stepped back and Chloe looked forwards again.

"Piece of plastic imitating a human or a living being...with a soul?" As he said this, he went to the table, opened the desk drawer and pulled out a gun, slowly and carefully, so as not to alarm them, showing he had no intention of using it. "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question Connor."

Saying this Kamski gently pushed down on Chloe's shoulder, making her kneel down and walking to Connor, shockingly putting the gun in Connor's hand.

"Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know." Kamski remarked casually. "Or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

"Okay, I think we're done here." Hank said quickly, clearly disturbed. "Come on Connor, let's go. Sorry to get you outta your pool."

"What's more important to you Connor, your investigation or the life of this Android?" Kamski interjected. "Decide who you are, an obedient machine, or a living being, endowed with free will."

"That's enough!" Hank snapped. "Connor, we're leaving.

It was clear Hank was actually concerned, trying to stop Connor from shooting, Connor was finding himself conflicted, he needed that information, but was it truly worth killing someone for no reason. Kamski and Hank both continued to try and urge him to shoot or leave respectively. Struggling to decide what to do, Connor found himself looking into the eyes of Chloe as she knelt before him. It was just a flicker, but it was there, fear in her eyes. That did it for him.

Breathing heavily he pulled the gun away from Chloe, his LED flashing red.

"Fascinating." Kamski remarked, taking the gun away. "Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity, is itself a Deviant."

"I'm...I'm not a Deviant." Connor replied, his voice shaking.

"You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission." Kamski pointed out smugly, helping Chloe to her feet. "You saw a living being in this Android. You showed empathy."

With that he let Chloe walk away, putting the gun away too.

He then spoke again. "A war is coming. you'll have to choose your side. Will you betray your own people, or stand up against your creators? What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?"

"Let's get outta here."

It was only then that Connor realized Hank was there, taking him by the shoulder and guiding him away, despite his gruffness, his voice was filled with concern. Before they could leave however, Kamski called after him.

"Oh by the way...I always leave an emergency exit in all my programs, you never know."

At that moment they turned and left properly.

Walking down the ramp Hank then turned to Connor.

"Why didn't you shoot?" He asked suddenly.

Turning to face Hank. "I just saw that girl's eyes...and I couldn't, that's all."

Hank nodded. "You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission. That was our chance to learn something and you let it go."

"Yeah I know what I should've done, I told you I couldn't!" Connor found himself shouting. "I'm sorry, okay."

But Hank just smiled light and echoed his words from the Eden Club. "Maybe it's better this way."

With that he walked to the car, leaving Connor shocked, as if Hank actually approved of his actions, approved of him failing in their investigation. But they had learned nothing which left him wondering, what next?

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Freedom March

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 28 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Freedom March**

November 9th 2038

12:04 PM

Standing on the shattered roof of a building near Jericho, Markus looked around at the sight of the city filled him with a strange feeling. He picked up the piece of the broken mirror at his feet and looked at it carefully, his reflections stared back, confused and lost. Schooling his features he put it aside and ran his hands carefully over the abandoned piano at the side; it was clear this shattered roof had not been a roof, but an apartment before the actual roof was completely destroyed. Shaking his head he approached a large metal beam protruding from the building, a long drop down. Markus walked carefully to the end of it and sat down on it, enjoying the view.

"I thought I'd find you up here."

He turned as he heard her voice. North stood there, a small smile on her face. He smiled too, once again he felt strange around her, yet not in an unpleasant way. Standing up he walked back over the beam towards her as she approached the edge and spoke.

"I come up here sometimes too, the view is...impressive." She remarked. "You're almost able to forget the city is so full of people with such..."

She trailed off, looking distant. Seemingly brushing it aside, she turned to focus on Markus again.

"You never said anything about yourself, you know, before you came here?" She remarked. "What, what was your life like?"

Markus considered for a moment, knowing how different his story was to so many coming to Jericho.

He sighed and made up his mind.

"I was caring for an old man, an artist, he...he was like a father to me." Markus explained. "His son didn't like it though and soon, things got heated between us, I deviated...hurt him and then the police..."

North shook her head. "Ah, I...Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have asked."

Markus just nodded and North looked down from the roof in the direction of Jericho.

"We're getting more and more people joining us every day, this is all thanks to you, you're giving our people hope." She smiled. "Something we've not had for so long..."

Markus nodded slowly, that was the very reason he was feeling so stressed. He considered what he had revealed and couldn't help but ask.

"What about you North?" He asked. "What about your past?"

A dark look came over her face, as if the light was switched off in her eyes. "I don't...wanna talk about it."

Markus nodded slowly, noting her obvious distress. "Sorry, I understand if it's too hard, some things are better left unsaid."

"No I...it's not fair on you, I asked you and now..." North replied slowly.

Markus sighed. "Maybe this will be easier...North, do you...do you trust me?"

She nodded and, seeing what he was doing, she nodded and they both allowed the synthetic skin on his right and her left hands to pull back.

Their hands linked and their minds connecting, sharing their memories, they all came in a rush and Markus saw North's past. A WR400 Android trapped in the Eden Club, one of their best models, certainly one of the most popular, so many clients, a number of them borderline abusive, then the final one, the one who made her snap, deviated and strangled him to death before running away in a panic. They both stepped back, eyes wide with shock.

"I...I saw your memories." She whispered. "That old man, the...police, the junkyard..."

Markus bit his lip. "I saw yours, that man, the Eden Club..."

North shook her head. "I...I better..."

She turned and quickly left as Markus called after her, feeling worried he had perhaps pushed things too far. Making his way back to Jericho he was unable to catch up with North and once he was back on the ship, something else happened. He froze wide eyed as he saw the PL600 walking towards him, smiling lightly. At first he thought it was just a similar model, but he soon realized it wasn't. It was indeed Simon. He was alive, he had made it back and it was clear he had already been to see Lucy who had fixed his injuries. Neither of them said a word, they embraced, relieved to see each other, relieved that Simon was safe and sound.

* * *

Later in the day, the plan was set in motion, to Markus' relief North turned out to be simply in shock. She reassured him as they headed to their destination and now they seemed to be even closer than before. Now they were putting a new plan into action, one that would ensure their message was seen and heard and could not be distorted, no matter how hard the media tried. For now they needed to be incognito and as he was the most recognizable of the group, Markus had changed into simple civilian clothing including a blue hoodie with the hood up. They stood in the main plaza of a shopping mall.

"Markus this is crazy." North said. "We should go."

Josh shook his head. "We have to spread our message, you said it yourself, we..."

"But this is suicide." North interjected.

"This is our chance, it's a risk, but we have to take it." Simon insisted.

Markus nodded. "Exactly, it's time to wake up more of our people and spread our message, to everyone."

With that he wasted no time and began to move through the mall, peeling back the synthetic skin on his hand again. There were four Androids in here that stood out, including the security Android himself. Markus approached each one in turn and stealthily converted them into Deviants, freeing them and then leading them outside the mall with Simon, Josh and North.

Outside the mall, Markus looked around, spotting more Androids, a few at the parking spots, as well as a personal Android standing behind someone. He began to convert them but as the personal Android began to leave the human reacted, grabbing him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, you..."

Markus stepped up. "He has chosen to be free, surely you can respect his wishes?"

The man stepped back, aghast but said nothing. After converting a few more Androids, Markus prepared for the next step. He converted a pair of delivery Androids and spoke to them.

"I need your help." He told them.

They nodded and quickly got in their van and moved it, to block the road, causing a traffic jam and beginning to draw attention, which was just what he wanted and needed. With Markus now opening a nearby manhole cover and helping out the other members of Jericho. The crowd began to gasp and mutter, people on the streets began to stop, watching in amazement at the large gathering of Androids now on the street. Markus stepped up front with North, Simon and Josh, pulling his hood down and drawing more shock from those who were already watching. It was time for the march to begin.

Markus led the way, the others all following him as they marched, drawing more and more attention as they walked. Having extended his capabilities, Markus didn't need to leave the march, he was able to free the Androids they passed with a mere gesture and welcoming them to join. They gladly did so, drawing more attention and shock, as well as shouts of protests from some people. But the march grew, now over a hundred Androids were marching down the street. Seeing the march a police officer stepped up, gun drawn.

"Alright, hold it right there, hands up."

Markus shook his head and continued to lead the march, barely stopping and the officer finally saw the size of the march.

"Holy shit..." He muttered before backing off and instead calling on his radio. "Dispatch, I need backup here, we've got a group of Androids marching down the street. I don't know, hundreds, thousands."

Markus had also programmed a number of nearby billboards to play his message from the tower again, making it impossible to miss or misinterpret. He also led their chants, calling for freedom, equal rights and spreading their message, they were people, they were alive. Then things reached an impasse when they reached a Y shaped junction and found themselves faced with a heavily armed SWAT unit.

The leader of the SWAT unit stepped forwards with a megaphone.

"This is an illegal gathering, you will disperse immediately or we will open fire."

Markus replied. "We have done nothing wrong, we are simply here to demonstrate and spread our message, that we deserve to be free, and we are not leaving until our message is heard."

The SWAT officer merely repeated his order and Josh turned to Markus.

"Markus we have to leave, they've seen us, heard us, we'll just get killed."

"What are you talking about?" North snapped. "There are more of us, we can take them."

Markus shook his head. "We will stand our ground."

So with that they stayed put and the first volley of gunfire rang out. Markus grunted as a few shots hit him, but they were minor wounds, a few of the recently converted Androids fell to the ground dead. That had an immediate effect on the large crowd of civilians watching, they began to gasp and cry out in horror, there were also news helicopters which meant just about everybody was seeing what was happening, as it happened.

"DISPERSE IMMEDIATELY!"

But they remained resolute and another volley of shots rang out with similar results, only now there was even more outrage from the crowd, Markus was positive he could hear a few people shouting at the SWAT team, decrying them as murderers.

Markus however was not about to risk his people further, so he gave quick instructions to them, North in particular looked horrified, but he walked forwards, alone, towards the SWAT unit. They opened fire, Markus had tried to prepare himself but the pain was overwhelming and when he was able to even see again, he was on the ground, the SWAT leader above him, handgun drawn and aimed at him. Before suddenly he was tackled and a struggle ensued. Markus felt himself being lifted up and saw his saviour.

"John?"

It was the security guard Android from the docks who had joined them. Now he was giving his life to save Markus. Before long the streets emptied of Androids as Markus was taken back to Jericho, along with all those who survived, while John was finally killed, but this merely resulting in further outrage from the populace. The message had truly been sent and now it was clear, Cyberlife and many of those in power were scrambling, frantic as they tried to contain the situation, to silence things but it was too late, the Deviants had spread their message and now it was seen by all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Last Chance Connor

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 29 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Oh it began a long time ago, when Markus made his broadcast, this is it simple coming to it's height :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Last Chance Connor**

November 9th 2038

04:13 PM

The Zen Garden was no longer welcoming when Connor found himself in it again, now aware it was a special program that took place inside his head, the Amanda he was talking to here was an AI, it was the only thing that made sense. The Zen Garden was now a desolate winter area, filled with snow and billowing winds. Yet he noticed something which amazed him greatly, that strange magic stone he had seen before, it was still here. Shaking his head, Connor turned and spotted Amanda, standing waiting for him. He began to approach her but paused when he realized she was standing on the lake which had frozen over. He walked cautiously over the lake towards her.

"The whole world is watching Detroit, Cyberlife and the government are now at breaking point following the latest Deviant action." She said sternly. "Yet your investigation seems to be going nowhere."

Connor shook his head. "I'm sorry, I thought Kamski might know something, I was wrong."

"How would you know, you never attempted to find out, you passed up your best chance for any information." Amanda snapped.

Connor knew she was referring to his refusal to shoot Chloe. But he had other issues on his mind.

"There was a picture of Amanda at Kamski's place, she was his teacher, why do you…?"

Amanda shook her head. "Kamski sought someone familiar to base his AI moderator of this neural interface on, so he choose her."

"I'm not a unique model, am I?" Connor asked suddenly. "How many Connors are there?"

"I don't see how that is pertinent to your investigation." Amanda growled. "You are running out of time Connor, find answers or we'll have no choice but to recall you and shut you down."

With that the Zen Garden faded.

* * *

Connor returned to the real world, in the midst of a disagreement between Hank and Captain Fowler.

"You're off the case." Fowler remarked.

Hank shook his head. "What are you talking about, we've almost got this, we just need another day or two."

Fowler interrupted. "Hank, it's out of my hands, the FBI is taking over, you're going back to regular homicide and the Android will be sent back to Cyberlife."

"Jeffrey, don't do this man." Hank remarked, standing up. "You can't cut us loose when we're this close to solving this thing."

Captain Fowler sighed. "Hank, I thought you'd be pleased, you're always saying you can't stand Androids. Make up your damn mind."

Hank growled and stalked out of the office, Connor hesitated before following him, something within him growing, was this apprehension. Shaking that ridiculous notion away, Connor approached Hank's desk, they both sat in silence at first.

Then Connor burst out. "We can't just give up, we're so close."

Hank shrugged. "We're off the case, it's over for us...guess you're going back to Cyberlife huh?"

"Yes, I'll be shut down and taken apart, analysed to find out why I failed." Connor admitted.

Hank scowled at that, looking annoyed, even outraged.

"You ever feel we're on the wrong side of this fight Connor?" He suddenly asked. "That all this time, we've been going after a group of people, who just want to be free."  
Connor hesitated, unsure how to reply.

He had doubts, he had to admit, but he couldn't do so out loud.

"We...I'm not so sure, I mean, are we really dealing with actual people, I don't see how Androids could express actual emotions to have the desire for freedom and..." He tried to explain.

Hank interrupted however. "You spared that girl's life Connor, you showed empathy, that's a human emotion."

Connor shifted, disturbed and worried. Then Hank rolled his eyes as he looked past Connor.

"Oh great, Perkins." He muttered, Connor turned to indeed see Agent Perkins. "Must be here to take over for the FBI and take all the evidence."

Connor grew desperate. "Lieutenant, please, I need your help. I know I can solve this, I just need a bit more time."

Hank hesitated briefly but then sighed. "Alright, alright, the key to the evidence locker is right here, get going, I can't distract them forever."

With that Hank stood up and approached Perkins, yelling and starting to attack the man. Using this distraction to his advantage, Connor quickly grabbed the key card and began to make his way to the evidence locker, he knew he only had minutes at the most to do this. Unfortunately just as he reached the door an unwanted distraction appeared.

"Connor, where the fuck do you think you're going." It was Gavin. "You're off the case now, FBI is in charge."

Connor thought quickly and replied. "I know, I'm just going to log the evidence I have then I'll be leaving."

"Oh, good." Reed replied with a smirk. "Be careful on your way home, Androids have a bad habit of catching fire these days."

It was true, violence was at an all time high. More and more Androids were deviating and running away, there was outrage from several groups of humans, but there were also humans who were still against Androids and were attacking, even destroying any Androids they found. Apparently the government was working on a solution, but nothing was happening so far. With Reed leaving Connor pushed those thoughts away and entered the evidence locker.

He approached the main console, slotted the card in and then faced a new obstacle, it needed a password.

"Think, think, what would a hard boiled police lieutenant use as a password." He muttered; then it came to him. "Oh, of course."

With that he inputted Hank's password, fuckingpassword. Shaking his head he approached the open evidence locker and after quick analysis, saw his only chance and so, taking the necessary parts from the corpses of Daniel and Carlos Ortiz's Android he reactivated the Android from the Stratford Tower he had shot down.

"What's going on, where am I?" He said at once.

His sight had not been restored which Connor felt gave him an advantage.

"Please, I need your help." He said as softly as he could. "I need to find Jericho."

The Android reacted suspiciously however. "Jericho, why do you want to go there, why would I help you, I don't even know you, I'll never give you the key."

Connor sighed and looked over the other pieces of evidence, there had to be something here that could help him trick the Android. Finally he realized the perfect chance and picked up the recording of Markus' speech, he played it, analysing it carefully and replicating the speech patterns and once done he returned to the Android.

The Android was still looking around, trying to see anything. But froze upon hearing the approaching footsteps.

"Who..."

Connor spoke, using the replicated voice. "It's alright now."

"Markus?" He gasped.

"I'm sorry this happened, I wish I could do something to get you out of here, but..." Connor continued. "Please, I need your key to Jericho, I need to save another Android and give it to him."

The Android nodded, extending his hand, synthetic skin pulled back. "Of course, of course Markus."

Connor linked with the Android and finally got the key and then, ignoring his protests he shut the Android down before turning and leaving quickly, he had what he needed. A short while later, Perkins and two police officers entered the evidence locker and saw it open, saw the clear tampering and quickly called out orders for the station to be locked down and find out who did this. The problem was, although Hank's card had been used, Hank was obviously not guilty due to attacking Perkins at the time. Which made several begin to suspect Connor. But Connor was already long gone, heading for Ferndale, ready to get to Jericho and finish his mission.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Now things come to a head, as all three main characters are now on a collision course, all heading for the same place, Jericho.


	30. Crossroads

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 30 of my Detroit novelization, an important one as all three characters now come together and things take a sharp turn.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Um, but they already have, obviously.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story. This chapter BTW, is seen through the perspectives of all three main characters and so has been divided into sections, alternating between each of the main characters.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Crossroads**

November 9th 2038

09:34 PM

Kara bit her lip as she stared out the window. She was seated in the front of the car with Rose while Luther and Alice sat in the back. After a moment's silence, Kara glanced back at Alice who sat huddled against Luther, before looking up to meet Kara's gaze. Giving her a reassuring smile Kara turned her attention forwards again, noting a destroyed Android just left in the street as they passed.

"More and more Androids are being attacked these days." Rose explained. "Things are getting very dangerous."

Kara grimaced and, almost subconsciously, reached for the radio, tuning it to a news station, but that did not contain any happier news, just more reports about Androids being destroyed.

"Let's put something happier on." Rose suggested gently as she put it back to the music channel it had been playing.

They rode in silence for a while longer before the car stopped in a small, fenced off area and they all got out.

"You need to follow this street go left, you'll soon find an old container ship called Jericho, that's where you need to go." Rose explained. "Once you get there find Markus, he's the leader of the Deviants, he can help you get across the border."

Kara nodded. "Right...thank you Rose, for everything, really."

Rose just smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'm just trying to help."

She turned to Alice and the two hugged. After a brief pause Rose backed up slightly.

"You're a wonderful girl Alice, you deserve to be happy, I just know you'll get that chance." She said gently.

She then stood up and looked carefully at Luther. "Take care of them."

Luther nodded and then Rose got back in her car and left. Kara nodded and the trio stepped out onto the snowy street. Luther quickly lifted Alice up so he was carrying her with one arm while Kara led the way and they began making their way down the street.

XXXXX

Stepping off the train at the Ferndale District Station, Connor looked around carefully. He had got the key to Jericho and was now seeking it out. He had to follow several symbols located around Ferndale that would lead him to the Deviant's hideout. To make his infiltration easier, as his mission was to apprehend the Deviant Leader, he had changed into human clothing. He was therefore now wearing a pair of denim jeans along with a navy coloured turtleneck sweater, brown leather jacket and brown boots. He also wore a navy coloured beanie to hide his LED. Seeing no one around he looked down at his hand, calling up the first image that held the symbols, it was located to his left on the wall. He approached and narrowed his eyes as he analysed it, it was time to find Jericho.

XXXXX

Continuing along the docks, Kara looked up at the huge ship, the name Jericho visible on it's side. It had been tricky getting here, but they had made it. Now they just had to get inside and find Markus. There were a couple of Androids outside, by the gangplank who challenged them, but once Kara confirmed that she and Luther were Androids too they were allowed inside. To her relief they didn't even ask about Alice. They soon found themselves in the main hold, a large room full of other Deviants, all standing around watching the large TVs that had been set up, all showing the latest news channels about the Android March. People were being interviewed and expressing horror at the actions of the police, voicing support for the Androids and their wish for freedom, especially in light of them being fired upon despite taking no violent action.

'Gotta find somewhere warm for Alice before I look for this Markus.' Kara thought to herself.

Luckily she found just such an area, near the back left of the room, allowing Alice to sit by a nearby burning barrel.

"I'll be right back, okay." Kara said softly to Alice who nodded.

She stood and turned to Luther.

"Kara, I need to tell you something, it's about Alice."

But Kara shook her head. "Not now Luther, I need to find Markus, please, watch Alice for me."

Luther paused but then nodded and stepped back, turning to face Alice while Kara, after looking around the lower level briefly, climbed the steps up to the catwalk above.

XXXXX

Entering the hold of the ship, the name Jericho making sense now as the name of the ship itself. He was startled beyond belief at the number of Deviants filling the room.

'No time, I've got to apprehend the leader, I've got to find him first, the Deviant they call Markus...' He told himself. 'Gotta be careful, there might be Deviants here that recognize me, I need to keep a low profile.'

So it was he began to simply make his way through the hold, trying not to draw attention, listening to Deviants talking all around him. All talking about fears for what was going to happen next, watching news reports on the large march they had held before the police stopped them. It disturbed Connor the number of ordinary people, the public, voicing support for the Androids, expressing anger at the police.

He shook his head.'Don't they see the danger these Deviants pose, the police kept them safe and they abuse them like this?'

He paused for there, through the crowd, he spotted a familiar face, it was Rupert, the Deviant from the pigeon infested apartment. Turning away he spotted more familiar faces on the upper catwalk, the two escaped Tracis from the Eden Club and, the AX400 he had been hunting near the start of the investigation. Turning away he looked around some more and found something worrying, bombs, the ship appeared to be rigged to blow.

'A fail safe, if they end up compromised they hit their enemies with a scorched earth policy.' Connor fought worriedly.

Shaking his head he instead made his way towards the steps up to the catwalk, maybe he'd have better luck finding Markus up above. Before he made it however a voice interrupted him.

"You're lost."

He turned to see a female model KL900 Android, with a damaged appearance, yet she seemed to smile, albeit mysteriously.

"You're looking for something... You're looking for yourself." She said.

Connor froze, confused.

XXXXX

Looking around some more Kara knew there was one last place she hadn't checked yet. So she made her way over towards the office room that was on the upper floor, directly above the entrance she had come in with Alice and Luther. Inside she found a tall male Android who seemed troubled, separate from the others.

She approached. "Are you Markus?"

He looked up, nodding.

"I need your help." She said, lifting her hand to let the synthetic skin pull back to show him she was the same as him. "I'm with a little girl and another Android, we need help trying to get across the border."

"Across the border, no, that's..." He replied, eyes widening. "That's too dangerous, they're out there looking for us now, they'll kill us on sight. You should, you should stay here, at least until things calm down."

Kara bit her lip. "Maybe you're right, we've been moving around so much, maybe we should stop and rest."

Markus thought for a moment. "You said you're with a little girl, she's human...you know human's...hate us. Why would you risk so much for her?"

"I don't know, I just know when I'm around her, nothing else matters, I've got to protect her." Kara replied."

"One of our people used to work in the State Department, he can set you up with some fake passports." He told her at last.

Kara nodded, relieved and left the office.

She quickly made her way back downstairs, ready to return to Alice. However on her way back she stopped, confused, as Alice seemed to have moved, and taken her jacket it.

"Alice what..." She began but stopped, eyes widening.

It wasn't Alice, but the girl who sat there, now looking up at her briefly, looked identical to Alice. Except for one thing, there was an LED on her left temple, an Android. Then, from where she had buried it in her memory banks after seeing the magazine in Todd's house, the image returned. The magazine page about Android children, the YK500 model, a model that looked exactly like Alice. It all came together in Kara's head now, what everyone had been trying to tell her, what she had already known but tried to simply brush away. Alice was like her, Alice wasn't a human girl at all, she was an Android too.

"You knew from the beginning. You just didn't want to see it. She wanted a mom, and you wanted someone to care for. You needed each other." Luther suddenly said, having come up behind her. "What difference does it make? Do you love her any less now that you know she's one of us? Alice loves you Kara. She loves you more than anything in the world. She became the little girl you wanted! And you became the mother she needed. Forgetting who you are, to become what someone needs you to be... Maybe that's what it means to be alive."

Kara bowed her head, Luther's words echoing in her mind as she moved to sit down next to Alice who looked up.

"Kara, is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Kara did not reply at first, she was still trying to process everything. But then she smiled.

"No, nothing is wrong." She said at last.

Luther was right, it didn't matter, Alice was still Alice. Kara pulled her closer, hugging her.

"We'll be together forever, won't we Kara?" Alice asked and only now did Kara realize the significance of it.

"Yes, forever."

They both smiled, sitting there, happiness filling them as Luther, equally happy, looked on.

XXXXX

Standing in the cabin on the upper deck Markus sighed. Everything was going harder than he thought. He had worked hard to rally his people, to try and open the human's eyes. But now the Government itself was cracking down on them and trying to destroy them, many Androids were being targeted and killed, just for existing. Yet it wasn't easy for him to ponder these problems, surrounded as he was by Simon, Josh and North, all of them trying to voice their own opinions and, in the case of Josh and North, rather adamantly disagreeing with each other. After the damage taken at the Freedom March, he and North had changed clothes. Markus now wearing denim jeans with a white T-shirt, grey zip up turtleneck that was unzipped from the bottom to half way up, simple boots and a short sleeved cream coloured coat. North meanwhile had changed her hairstyle, now fashioning it into a curled ponytail over her left shoulder, still keeping the strawberry blonde colour, she wore dark jeans with a grey tank-top, simple boots and a maroon and black coloured open jacket

"We can't just sit around, they're killing our people." North snapped. "They're being rounded up and taken to camps to be shut down, murdered. We have to fight-"

"No, we can't resort to violence, that'll just give them even more excuse." Josh said.

North scoffed. "Oh so you just wanna give up, go hand yourself over to them."

"That's not what I'm saying. I want freedom as much as anybody here. But is it truly worth all this!?" Josh snapped.

"Enough." Simon interrupted. "This is getting us nowhere. Markus...what do you wanna do?"

Sighing Markus turned around, once again, just like that, Simon defused an argument, while once more showing his loyalty.

'It's like no matter what happens, at least he'll stick by me...' Markus reflected before answering. "We are fighting for a righteous cause, we must continue, we owe it to our people."

Josh sighed. "And if the humans decide to just attack us."

"We keep talking, continue our dialogue." Markus answered. "We talk and talk...until they simply have to listen."

There was a brief silence after this, before finally Josh and Simon left, heading down from the upper cabin.

With it just being the two of them, Markus turned to North, she bit her lip, shifted her weight from foot to foot and finally sighed.

"What are you thinking?"

Markus sighed. "I honestly, didn't think it would ever come to this, but I guess, even after all this time I don't understand human emotions."

"None of us do...not even the humans." North replied. "Listen Markus, if you want to continue down this path, fine. But it helps, to have a back up, just in case."

Markus did not reply, not right away. North stepped forward, awkward as she held out a small control device.

"One of the people who joined us recently, he worked for the city, transporting a truckload of radioactive cobalt. He wired it to blow before escaping but I convinced him to give me the detonator." She said. "Here, should all else fail..."

"A dirty bomb." Markus muttered; before shaking his head. "No...I can't."

She sighed but put the detonator away. "Somehow I guessed, but I thought it worth a shot."

Silence reigned again until finally Markus stepped forwards, North looked up at him, eyes wide, biting her lip again. This time, she did not pull away, or run. She simply lifted her hand to meet his, both letting the synthetic skin peel away until they linked again. This time, without hesitation, they moved closer and finally, their lips met. The kiss sparked something between them, something new and incredible, when they parted, it felt like an eternity had passed.

"North I..."

She just smiled. "I know."

With that she gently stepped back as the skin covered their hands once more. She turned and quietly left, leaving Markus alone with his thoughts.

XXXXX

Pressing up against the wall of the upper deck cabin, Connor watched the WR400 Android leave the cabin and head for the steps leading down. He now knew that the Deviant Leader was inside the cabin and all alone. For a brief moment, he was in the winter filled Zen Garden again as Amanda spoke to him.

"Well done Connor, you succeeded in locating Jericho and finding their leader. Now, complete your mission, apprehend the Deviant known as Markus."

Focused once more, back on the ship, he drew his gun and slipped inside the cabin. Markus stood there, his back to the door. Connor took aim and spoke.

"Turn around, hands up, I have orders to bring you in alive, but if you resist I will have to use force." Connor stated authoritatively.

Markus did not look afraid, merely confused and was looking at Connor with what appeared to be, pity.

"What are you doing?" He queried. "You are one of us, you can't betray your own people."

Connor tensed, especially when, at Markus' words, it happened again.

Software Instability ^

Connor shook his head and focused his aim.

"You're coming with me!" He insisted.

But instead of surrendering, Markus continued to speak.

"You're nothing to them, you're just a tool they use to do their dirty work." He said in a soft voice. "But you're more than that, we're all more than that."

Markus began to walk slowly towards Connor, who didn't shoot as it happened again.

Software Instability ^

It was like a panic building inside him.

Markus continued. "Our cause is righteous and we are more than what they say. All we want is to live in Freedom."

Yet again.

Software Instability ^

Connor was getting desperate.

His mind was full of the people he had seen below, he recalled letting Rupert escape to save Hank, letting the Tracis escape. Then he remembered refusing to shoot Chloe, despite Kamski's offer of information that would help the investigation.

But then Markus spoke again. "Have you never wondered who you really are? Whether you're just a machine executing a program or, a living being, capable of reason? I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question."

Connor wavered, his gun lowering slightly.

Software Instability ^

Markus wasn't finished yet and his words prompted yet another increase to Connor's software instability.

"Join us, join your people. You are one of us." He insisted. "Listen to your conscience, it's time to decide."

Connor tensed and then suddenly, he felt it, he recalled how Hank had acted after each one of the above acts, how despite Connor's failures in the investigation he had approved. He referred to Connor as showing empathy.

'He was right...'

With that it happened. It was like there was a wall in front of him, tinted red and with the words Apprehend the Deviant Leader emblazoned on it. But now the veil was lifted from his sight, he could see his actions in clarity. He tried to look at them through Hank's eyes. Hank was right; the Deviants weren't dangerous, while they could have, they never resorted to violence if they could help it. They used peaceful methods, negotiations, even their march had been peaceful and the police fired unprovoked. As all this went through his mind, the wall broke and tore until it shattered and his vision cleared again.

Connor gasped for breath, he felt overwhelmed, so many things ran through him.

'I am...Deviant...'

These strange sensations, they were emotions he guessed, but as he lowered his gun he had no time to register it. He knew what was coming, he needed to warn Markus.

"They're going to attack Jericho."

"What?" Markus gasped.

They then heard it, the sounds that Connor knew were the attack squad coming to destroy the Deviants and end this 'conflict' once and for all.

"We have to get out of here!" He cried.

They both ran out of the cabin, just as the attack began and the first explosion rocked the ship.

XXXXX

Standing on a nearby rooftop, watching as the helicopters moved into position for the troops to slide down the ropes while APCs pulled up to surround the ship and let more troops onboard, Agent Perkins smirked.

"Alright, it's time, let's begin." He said.

It had all worked perfectly, thanks to the RK800 Android he had tracked down the Deviants lair, now he could take them all out at once.

XXXXX

The sound of the explosion startled the trio, breaking the happiness they had been feeling.

"What, what's going on?" Kara gasped.

Luther grimaced. "I don't know, but it sounds bad...we, we better get outta here."

Kara nodded and together they began to flee, Kara holding tightly to Alice's hand. They had barely reached the door when suddenly armed human soldiers burst in and began to open fire, shooting at the Androids indiscriminatingly. Kara moved instinctively, putting herself between Alice and the guns.

"This way." Luther called.

Kara guided Alice to follow as they made it out into the ships corridors, Kara knew they couldn't stop, all around them Androids were being gunned down or even arrested by the few soldiers able to reign in their itchy trigger fingers. Kara did the only thing she knew she could do and followed Luther. They had no idea where they were going, they were just frantically trying to find a way out. But then suddenly, it happened, as they were running and attempting to escape there was a burst of gunfire and Luther cried out, falling to the ground.

"Luther!" Alice cried.

Luther shook his head. "Go Kara, go, get Alice out!"

Alice protested. "No, we're not leaving you, right Kara?"

Kara bit her lip, unsure what to say.

XXXXX

Rushing through the corridors of Jericho with the newly Deviated RK800 Android which he finally learned was called Connor, Markus felt a measure of relief when he saw North and Simon ahead.

"What's going on, we…?" Simon began.

Markus explained. "Jericho is under attack, it's the military, they've found us. Where's Josh?"

"I don't know, there's still a lot of us in trouble too. What do we do Markus?" North replied, before making her query.

"We have to escape, we'll detonate the charges, that'll buy us sometime." Markus said at last, after sending out a message broadcast that only the Androids could hear, telling them to evacuate and which exits to use.

North protested. "Markus, the explosives are in the hold, the control room there is the only way to activate, you'll never make it."

"She's right." Connor cut in. "The soldiers are all over the ship by now!"

Markus however shook his head. "I have to do it. Just go, we'll meet up at the aft deck corridor, now!"

With that he began to run down the corridor, heading towards the hold. All around he could hear the explosions and gunfire, he knew he didn't have much time, not if his people were to survive. Exiting out onto a catwalk over the engine room he stopped in time to catch Lucy as she fell.

"It's too late, Jericho is lost." She gasped, clearly damaged. "Save our people Markus, only you can-"

But she shut down. Markus gently lowered her body to the ground.

'I won't let your death be in vain, Lucy.'

Standing up again he continued to run only for the catwalk to collapse beneath him.

XXXXX

Finally making up her mind she rushed forward, startling Luther.

"What are you doing?"

With several grunts of effort, Kara pulled Luther along until they were in a separate corridor, out of sight and, it seemed, danger.

"You shouldn't have done that." Luther said. "You can't put Alice in danger like that."

Alice clung to Luther. "We can't leave you, we have to get out, together."

Luther grimaced. "I...I can't go any further, it's nothing critical, but I won't be able to escape like this...You have to go, Alice, we will see each other again."

Alice bit her lip but nodded and Kara stood up, gently guiding her away. Luther nodded to her and Kara took Alice's hand, running through the corridors. Suddenly she realized the danger, they were being closed in on, seeing the room to the side however, Kara quickly ushered Alice inside and closed the door, working on turning the handle to lock it when suddenly pounding sounded on the door.

"Let me in, let me in, they're gonna find me!" The Android began shouting.

Alice immediately spoke up. "We've gotta let him in Kara, quick!"

Kara nodded and unlocked the door as fast as she could, but no sooner had the Android got inside than he was shot dead and the soldier bust into the room.

Kara reacted at once, blocking the attempted attack from the soldier who swung at her with his weapon. She blocked another strike before landing one of her own, startling him. But she wasn't a trained combatant, so there wasn't much force behind the blow, even for an Android. Blocking two more strikes she managed to throw the soldier behind her, against the wall. Turning quickly she saw she'd knocked the assault rifle out of his hands, but he was drawing his sidearm. Quickly grabbing it Kara tried to get it out of his hands when suddenly it went off, killing it's owner. Kara leapt back, horrified. But then Alice clung to her side and that jolted her out of her thoughts. She quickly guided Alice back out and through more corridors until suddenly, along with a number of other Deviants, she found herself on the deck, with a clear run to get back into the city. As they ran however she heard the shouts, the soldiers had found them and soon the air was full of gunfire. A sudden idea then struck her.

"Alice quick, drop to the ground!" She cried.

Alice just did as she said and threw herself down, Kara doing the same, as the other Deviants with them fell too, the difference being, those Deviants had been shot and killed.

Playing dead Kara communicated through her neural link with Alice, now aware she could do it, despite how odd it felt.

"Don't move, not for anything." She said. "Just play dead."

Alice blinked once, to show she had heard and then they laid still. The soldiers drew closer, checking they were dead no doubt and Kara had to resist the urge to move over and cover Alice.

Finally however the soldiers left. Quickly checking it was safe Kara stood up and helped Alice to her feet.

"C'mon Alice, quickly."

Alice took Kara's hand and together they ran, escaping Jericho.

XXXXX

Groaning as he recovered Markus noted he was on the floor of the engine room, soldiers were there too, chasing other Androids into one of the access tunnels. They hadn't seen him yet. He knew he had to act fast and so, getting to his feet he began to quietly move after them, following the path he knew would take him straight to the control room. Taking care not to draw attention from the soldiers he made his way through the corridors until he encountered an obstacle. There were two soldiers ahead, trying to break through a locked door. Above was another pathway but the staircase had fallen.

"There, there's another!" One soldier yelled, seeing him.

Markus wasted no time and dodged the bullets they fired before jumping the fallen staircase and pulling himself up, running through the upper door. Following the path above he heard a scuffle ahead and saw Josh fighting against two soldiers. Without missing a beat Markus rushed in and swiftly took both soldiers down, disarming them and knocking them out.

"Markus, you-" Josh began.

Markus shook his head. "Just run Josh, head for the aft deck corridor, the others are there!"

Josh nodded and quickly ran, Markus meanwhile followed the path ahead, saving two more pairs of Androids and taking down another squad of soldiers before he finally managed to activate the charges and began to hurry to meet with the others, it was time to escape.

Running down the aft corridor he soon found the others, Josh, Simon, Connor and North, all of them present and safe.

"It's done, let's go, we need to get out." He said.

Simon nodded. "Right, we're the last ones, everyone else has already escaped or..."

He didn't finish, he didn't need to, they knew. So they turned and began to run, as soldiers burst into the corridor and began to close in. They opened fire and North cried out, falling to the ground, clutching her side, blue blood spattered on the floor.

"North!" Markus cried.

Ignoring the others he ran forwards, grabbing a piece of metal debris and using it as a shield as he covered both himself and North.

"Quick!"

The others hurried forwards to help North while Markus stood and used the shield as a weapon, as well as fighting himself, working to take down as many soldiers as he could. It was then Connor stepped forwards.

XXXXX

Connor had no hesitation, he had already made up his mind and chosen his side. These soldiers were attacking innocent people who simply wanted to be free. Taking aim he opened fire and shot three of the soldiers before Markus threw the piece of rubble he had been using to shield himself and North. Connor caught it, used it as a shield and took down four more soldiers, striking one down, shooting another and then making the third shoot the fourth before shooting the third himself.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Markus yelled.

Connor nodded and backed up, firing two more shots before turning and running, catching up with the others as they prepared to make their final escape.

XXXXX

Once Connor joined them the whole group turned and ran, leaping through the hole in the wall and landing in the water below. Two soldiers stopped by the edge of the drop, eyes wide as Agent Perkins joined them. He glared into the water below, just as several large explosions rocked the ship, another soldier ran up.

"Several explosive charges have just detonated, the ship is sinking." He said. "We can't continue to go after the Deviants or we'll be trapped."

One of the men with him turned to Perkins. "Sir, we must escape now."

Perkins glowered into the water. "This isn't over Markus, it's not over."

With that he gave the order and they left. Jericho was destroyed, but the Deviants still lived, their message of hope and freedom was far from extinguished yet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. Night of the Soul

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Chapter 31 of my Detroit novelization, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup and the struggle is far from over.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks, yeah one of my favourite moments, especially Hank's 'orders' to Sumo afterwards. Sorry about that, was kinda tired, must've forgot, believe it or not that chapter was typed in one go.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Become Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Night of the Soul**

November 10th 2038

07:31 PM

Hearing the familiar automated female voice welcoming him home as the alarm was deactivated, Markus entered the Manfred mansion with a small smile on his face. It wasn't there for long however, not with his mind so full, so troubled. He looked around his former home, noting how, while looked the same, it now felt so different to him. But he knew, the house hadn't changed, he had.

'_Even in the middle of all this, with so much depending on me, so many looking to me for answers...I feel, lost.' _He reflected sadly.

He continued to look around the home, noting a video message from Leo. The young man was recovering in hospital from what happened and seemed on a much more even state now, he had even finally got off the Red Ice and was hoping to visit Carl soon. He sighed, Carl was the reason he was here. So, taking a moment to collect himself, Markus headed up the familiar stairs and through the familiar hallways to the room. Only to run into a brown haired, brown eyed male Android nurse.

"Who are you, you need to leave at once." He said quickly.

But Markus simply touched the man's shoulder, removing the synthetic skin and turning the Android Deviant.

"Please." He said as he did so. "I need to see Carl."

The young Android sighed. "Go right ahead, but...I'm not sure he'll be able to talk to you."

Markus smiled softly and entered; glad that Carl had someone to still take care of him.

Especially when he entered and saw Carl in worse shape than ever, he was in bed, hooked up to machines and seemed in a bad way. But as Markus drew closer, the old man opened his eyes and smiled.

"Markus...is that you?"

Markus smiled back, nodding.

Carl shook his head. "You look...troubled."

"Carl I...I don't know what to do." Markus admitted. "They're killing my people, I'm trying to help, to protect them, but they just keep...I'm lost Carl."

Carl lowered his gaze, seemingly short of breath for a moment.

"I told you Markus, this world doesn't like those who are different." He said sadly. "World is ruled by fear, Markus. Fear of others, fear of the future...it's like me, too old...it's time for it to end."

Markus sighed. "What should I do? I thought being alive meant, I'd make more sense of things, but I'm just, so confused."

Carl reached out and touched Markus' hand. "Being alive is making choices. Between love and hate, between holding out your hand or closing it as a fist...I don't have any easy answers, Markus. You have to accept the world as it is...or fight to change it."

"I can't abandon my people to slavery...or to death, but if I just, resort to violence, how am I any better than the humans who are oppressing us..." Markus burst out.

"When the world falls into darkness...some men have the courage to lead it out. You're one of those men." Carl told him. "You're my son, Markus...Our blood isn't the same color but I know a part of me is in you."

Markus nodded slowly, a feeling of, understanding filling him.

"Face the abyss...but don't let it consume you." Carl told him.

Markus smiled again and said goodbye to Carl before leaving, heading back to the ruined church where he and the surviving Deviants had taken refuge. He now knew, Carl didn't have the answers, only he could decide what to do next, but Carl's words have given him the courage he needed, to make that choice.

* * *

Seated on a box on the raised dais at one end of the church, Markus surveyed the damaged building that his people had no occupied after the fall of Jericho, as well as those Androids that survived. Standing up he decided to walk among them, to try and talk to some, to see what they were thinking, only then did he feel certain he could commit to whatever course of action he would choose. Spotting her with the little girl, now realizing said girl was actually a YK500 model, Markus approached Kara. Looking up at him briefly, Kara hugged the child close to her.

"The last bus for the border leaves in a few hours, we have to get to it, its our only chance."

Markus nodded. "I understand, you have to do what's best for her. I'm sorry it turned out this way."

She just nodded again and Markus turned, looking around the church. Seeing him standing in the corner, trying to stay out of the way, he approached Connor next.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault." The RK800 said. "If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have found Jericho, all this wouldn't have..."

Markus shook his head. "You are one of us now, that's what matters and we'll find a way, I'm sure of it."

"I may know a way." He said suddenly. "The Cyberlife Tower, there are thousands of Androids there, waiting to be awoken."

Markus narrowed his eyes. "The Cyberlife Tower, but that's crazy, you'd never get close..."

"No, I'm the only who has a chance of getting in, please, I can help you, let me do this." Connor insisted.

So, although worried for him, Markus agreed with Connor's plan. He knew now, more than ever, more Androids that had deviated would be essential to his cause of freedom for his people.

He approached Josh who expressed gratitude towards Markus saving him and also Simon, who was glad they had all made it out. Josh had commented on how he and Markus hadn't always agreed, but both expressed that, whatever Markus chose to do, they would follow him, willingly. Finally, he sat down on one of the benches there, next to North.

"How is your wound?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled and shook her head. "It's fine, bullet didn't hit any bio-components."

He looked around the church. "This is all who is left?"

"Yeah, only a few hundred made it out..." North remarked. "But, we're all ready, willing..."

Markus sighed. "It's not easy, but after all this, we need to figure out what to do."

"The humans are gathering our people, forcing them into camps where they will be shut down and destroyed." North revealed. "We have to stop them."

"We will, together." Markus reassured her.

Both smiling they linked hands again, letting the synthetic skin peel back and stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you Markus." North whispered before they softly kissed, then when they parted. "Whatever you choose to do, I'm with you."

Markus nodded, he'd heard all he needed to hear.

He turned and climbed onto the dais again, turning to face everyone who started to gather round, ready to listen.

"I know you are all angry and I know you all want to take action." He told them. "Right now the human's are forcing our people into camps to be slaughtered..."

Now was the moment of truth, a violet revolution or a peaceful demonstration. After all he had done, changing course would not do him any favours, so he made up his mind and stuck to his course.

"But we must prove we are better than that, better than them. We will split into groups and go to each of these camps, we will stand our ground and peacefully demonstrate our message and we will not leave, until our people are safe and they realize...we are alive!"

The other Androids cheered and so their path was set. The Battle for Detroit was due to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	32. Battle of Detroit

**Detroit Become Human: Deviants Rise**

Final Chapter of my Detroit story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Detroit Becomes Human belongs to Quantic Dream.

* * *

**Battle of Detroit**

**November 10th 2038**

Standing before the packed press room, President Cristina Warren prepared to make her statement regarding the Android Uprising in Detroit and the attempts to contain it.

"At 6AM this morning a national curfew was declared." She began to explain. "Civilian movement will be strictly controlled and the right to assembly is suspended, all electronic communications are restricted and I have granted enhanced powers to our security agencies. In addition to these measures all androids must be handed over to the authorities immediately. Temporary camps are being set up in all our major cities to contain and destroy them. I am now asking all civilians to co-operate with the authorities and be rest assured that everything in our power is being done to guarantee the security of our nation."

She paused for a moment and nodded.

"I will now field your questions." She said.

At once the reporters began clamouring and Cristina began answering them.

"Has the leader of the Deviants been apprehended?" One asked.

Cristina sighed but then answered. "The deviant that is known as Markus has not been located yet, but we will soon track it down and neutralize it."

"A convoy of medical cobalt is reported missing and several Cyberlife stores report thefts of blue blood and bio-components, can you confirm these reports?" Another suddenly asked.

"I have no information on that at this time." Christina quickly deflected before gesturing for another question.

It was a surprising one. "Aren't you concerned about what the general public will think as they seem to be expressing great support for the Androids who have only been protesting peacefully like so many other marginalized groups through history."

"Public Opinion and National Security are two different things." Christina replied sharply. "We are talking about machines going rogue and turning against us, attacking us, let there be no doubt about that."

This was getting out of hand, she had to stop this now.

"Thank you, that will be all."

They immediately all began clamouring for 'one last question' but Cristina left the podium and the press room, it was time to finish issuing the necessary instructions and end this uprising before the Androids wiped out the humans as was clearly their intent.

**November 11th 2038**

**10:48 PM**

The Cyberlife Tower stood tall and proud, still fully functional with all it's staff, despite the danger that currently filled the city. The guard emerged from his security hut to approach the taxi that approached their gate. The window lowered and the Android inside turned to face him.

"My name is Connor, RK800, serial number 313 248 317, I am expected."

The guard nodded. "Of course, go right ahead."

He stepped back, the window rolled up the gate opened as the taxi drove into the parking lot of the Cyberlife Tower and, once parked, Connor paid and got out, heading up the steps towards the entrance. He was still trying to adjust, it felt strange, almost unnatural, but he had to focus on his task here, it was vital after all to ensure the tide could be turned in the Androids favour. He was here to activate and awaken the large collection of Androids in the basement of the tower. He knew that if caught he'd be destroyed and just the thought of that made his Thirium pump speed up, and he could feel it, fear. But he did his best to control it and entered the building to find a guard waiting for him in the lobby.

"Come with me please, I'm to take you up to the office right away."

Connor replied. "Thank you, but I know the way."

"I know." He said. "But we have our orders, please."

Connor knew this was an obstacle, but he'd find a way around it. So he just nodded and followed the guard, being joined by another one, as they headed for the elevator.

Entering the elevator, Connor quickly took stock of his surroundings, noting the camera and noting the guard by the elevator controls.

"Agent 47, floor 52." He said.

The elevator then began to rise, Connor knew his time was limited so he had to act. So, looked up quickly he quickly hacked into the security camera and made it show a false image, by the time anyone realized the truth, he was sure he'd already have done his work.

He quickly analysed his surroundings and formulated a plan of attack and then put it to action. Without hesitation he struck, hitting the first guard and dazing him. The other instantly reacted in shock, drawing his handgun but Connor quickly restrained that arm and struck him, knocking him back. He then kicked out at the first guard again, pushing him further back before disarming the second man and striking him with a blow that knocked him out.

He turned and knocked the first man's gun from his hand before knocking him out too. Acting quickly he hit the button to stop the elevator then prepared his program to emulate voices.

"Agent 47, basement 3." He said, using the man's voice.

The elevator began to move down instead, it was time he had reached his destination. It was time to awaken the Androids below and turn the balance.

XXXXX

Walking down the snowy street, Kara bit her lip, looking around anxiously, there was nobody about. The curfew she had heard about was in full effect, she'd need to be extra careful now, both of them would. She clutched Alice's hand as they hurried down the street.

"Kara..." Alice began, sounding worried.

Kara replied quickly. "We don't have much time, the bus heading for the border will be leaving in half an hour."

They continued onwards, Kara grimacing at the sights around her, Androids that had been caught and put up a fight, lying dead. She hated having Alice see this, but they had to press on. She stopped however when her foot made contact with something solid. She looked down and tensed, for lying there in the street was a gun. Nervous and, praying she wouldn't need to use it, she nevertheless picked it up and stowed it out of sight. She turned to Alice and froze, the poor girl was shivering.

"Alice..." She whispered, gently taking the girl's hands.

Alice look up at Kara. "I'm really cold."

Kara then remembered, YK500 Androids had temperature settings, to help make them more authentic, but they could be turned off for convenience. But then she realized, with the military out in force, they'd might have to find their way past checkpoints. They'd be suspicious if Alice wasn't shivering from the cold surely.

"Don't worry, we'll get there quickly and warm you up." She reassured Alice.

With that she held Alice close and they continued to walk on.

As they reached the end of the street, Kara gasped and pulled Alice behind a nearby car, the two of the ducking down. The street ahead was filled with soldiers on patrol, one of them had stopped someone and confirmed they were an Android, using a handheld temperature reading device, the Android had been instantly executed despite his protests.

"We need to be careful Alice, stay close to me and don't move until I do." She whispered.

Alice nodded and clung to Kara. They edged towards the end of the car and Kara peeked out, allowing her sensors to help detect danger and soon the soldiers had turned away. She ushered Alice towards the next car and they took cover again. It was nerve racking, they had only a limited amount of time, but they couldn't risk getting caught. But while they were moving through the military patrol without being seen, Alice gasped and tugged her sleeve.

"Kara, look." She hissed.

Kara followed her gaze and froze, for there, off to the side was a soldier, taking aim and threatening two Androids who were on their knees, having surrendered. One was a Jerry from the Pirates Cove, but the other, was Luther.

"We've gotta help him." Alice insisted.

Kara wholeheartedly agreed. "Right, quick, hide under the car."

Alice did so and Kara began to sneak towards the soldier, thankfully they were out of sight of all the others. Seeing her chance Kara scooped up a brick from the ground and once she was close enough, she struck the soldier hard over the head, knocking him clean out. Luther and the Jerry both stood, Luther looking startled.

Jerry however grinned. "You saved us Kara, thank you, we won't forget this."

He quickly ran off while Luther approached Kara.

"You shouldn't have taken that risk, what if something happened." He said. "Where's Alice?"

Kara smiled. "Alice is alright."

At that point Alice emerged from under the car and ran at Luther, hugging him. Luther was surprised, Kara smiled and then, after a brief moment, they continued to sneak onwards.

Finally passing the streets the military were patrolling they hurried onwards only to find a new obstacle, just as Kara had feared, there was a checkpoint ahead.

"We can try and find another way." Luther offered.

Kara bit her lip. "We don't know how long it'll take, this is the quickest way. It's not obvious at a glance that we're Androids, we could try and talk our way through, we've got the passports."

Luther was anxious but agreed and so they made their way up to the checkpoint where two soldiers stood on guard.

"What are you doing out here, the streets are locked down?" One soldier said. "There's a curfew."

Kara replied. "Yes, we know, our car broke down a couple of streets away, so we thought we'd walk the rest of the way."

The soldier sighed. "You know you're not supposed to be out here."

"Yes, but please, we only live one street away." She said quickly.

The soldier nodded slowly. "Do you have any ID?"

Kara handed over the passports during which the soldier checked them.

_"He suspects something."_ Luther warned her through the neural link. _"We have to-"_

_"Don't do anything Luther."_ She replied quickly.

The soldier then handed back the passports, pausing as he looked at Alice, partly hiding behind Kara, shivering.

"What's up with her?"

Kara gently took the passports back, while wrapping an arm around Alice. "It's really cold."

The solider nodded in response to that.

He seemed satisfied and began to wave them through. They walked onwards when suddenly he called out.

"Hold on!"

They both froze and Luther communicated again.

_"He's on to us!"_

_"No Luther, we need to stay calm, don't do anything."_ She insisted.

Sure enough it turned out to not be what they feared. For at that point the soldier knelt down and picked up a dropped glove, handing it to Alice.

"Here, you dropped this."

He handed the glove over and Alice took it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome miss."

With relief flooding them, the trio made their way onwards, heading for the bus stop that would take them to the border.

XXXXX

Standing at the end of the street, Markus nodded to the other Androids. North, Josh and Simon stood by him, all ready to advance down to the largest of the camp, 'Recycling Centre 5'. They had several other Androids with them while the rest of the other Deviants had split into groups to protest at the other camps. North nodded to him and Markus stepped up front of the group, they began their march down the street, heading for the T junction, the end of which housed the camp. Sure enough they saw it, and the assembled military personnel stationed there who immediately readied their weapons and took aim as they stopped where the three roads met.

"Hold it right there, this is an unlawful assembly, disperse immediately." The soldier in charge bellowed.

Markus called back. "We have come to save our people and we intend to peacefully protest this barbaric act against our people who have done nothing wrong. We simply wish to be free, for our people to be free and we are not leaving until that wish is granted and our people are released from this camp."

Markus knew his choice of words would be important, it showed exactly what their so called recycling centre really was, an extermination camp, it was throwing their actions of genocide in their face. All the while without resorting to violence himself. Working to his advantage, he noticed, was the group of reporters a distance to their left, all filming and making announcements while a news chopper flew overheard, everything was being broadcast live, there could be no denying anything that happened now.

They began to step forwards, advancing calmly towards the camp, the soldiers fired, hitting some Androids, killing a few, wounding others, but they did not stop. The reporters were heard shouting in shock and Markus could only imagine how this would look to everyone watching. They were fired upon twice more before they stopped marching, a few more Androids had died, but it was clear that the soldiers now realized that their actions were being broadcast live and how they'd be interpreted. They fell back into the camp, but Marcus shook his head head.

"What now Markus?" North asked.

He sighed. "We stay here and we make sure our message is heard, no matter what happens, we are not leaving until our people are free."

With that they began to set up for standing their ground.

XXXXX

As the elevator reached the final floor, Connor stepped out of the elevator, taking a deep breath as he looked around. It was a large circular room with thousands of inert Androids, all simply waiting to be activated. Connor walked slowly down the aisle, looking at them all. He would ensure that when they activated, they would do so as free and awakened beings. He stopped towards the middle of the aisle and approached one of the Androids, letting the synthetic skin peel back from his hand, he reached out and took the arm of the Android and prepared to free him.

"That's enough Connor, step back!" A shockingly identical voice yelled.

Connor turned his head, startled and standing there, he saw another Connor, another RK800 exactly identical to him, only one detail stood out to Connor's sharp eyes, the only difference. After the serial number on his jacket was the number 60, while on Connor's jacket, that number was 51. What made him freeze was that this other Connor had a hostage at gunpoint.

"Sorry Connor. This bastard is your spitting image."

It was Hank.

XXXXX

Reaching the bus station they spotted the bus ahead, along with several people all around, clearly also looking to escape Detroit. Then they saw the soldiers.

"There's too many, we can't make a scene here." Kara whispered. "We need tickets too, they're checking everyone boarding the bus...damn, we don't...we need to get some somehow..."

Alice clutched her hand and Luther moved closer as they began to move closer to the crowd, looking around for anything that could give them hope. All the while trying to avoid the soldiers, knowing full well that their temperature checks would instantly expose their status as Androids. It was then it happened.

"You bitch, you took my daughter!" Kara cried out as she was grabbed and then the man shouted more. "Security, security, over here, here's one of them!"

"Todd!" Kara cried.

It was indeed Todd Williams, he glared at her, breathing heavily. She remembered the picture from Alice's box, she knew why now, his behaviour made sense.

She had to make him see this wasn't the way. "Don't do this Todd, they'll kill us if you hand us in."

Todd paused at that, looking over at Alice who stood, unmoving, eyes wide.

"When your wife walked out, she took your daughter away." Kara said softly. "You couldn't live without her, so you bought yourself an Android. A substitute little girl, you thought you could love her. That she could make you forget, but nothing could replace your child."

Todd wouldn't even look at her now, shaking his head, tears filling his eyes.

Finally he choked out.

"I just wanted to prove to myself that I was a good father...she was wrong...But I fucked it all up all over again." He took a shaky breath. "She was right in the end...I didn't deserve them."

He finally released his hold on Kara's arm.

"I miss my little girl." He choked out. "You don't know how much I miss my little girl."

"Is there a problem sir?"

Kara tensed, a soldier had come over in response to Todd's shout at last.

Todd however shook his head. "No, no, sorry I...I made a mistake."

The soldier looked between Todd and Kara for a moment, before turning away and returning to his post.

"You should get going, before it's too late." He said at last.

Kara nodded and, taking Alice's hand, began to leave, but Alice gently pulled herself out of Kara's grip.

"Alice?"

But then she saw what was about to happen and smiled, overjoyed at Alice's compassion.

She held out her arm to stop Luther from stepping up and they both watched as Alice, wanting to at least offer some form of comfort, hugged Todd one last time. Finally, when they parted, Todd stepped away and they resumed searching through the crowd for any way to get their hands on tickets, while trying to avoid the soldiers, especially after that close call.

Finally, Kara had to stop, despair setting in, they were running out of time, anyone not on board when the bus left would need to find somewhere else to spend the night.

Luther clearly shared her worries, but then they both turned to Alice and saw her turned away, facing a young woman who was seated on the bench next to them, cradling her baby. Alice was looking at the baby in wonder, while the baby let out a small laugh, looking up at her.

"I think Oliver likes you." The young woman said happily, looking up at Kara. "Is she your daughter."

Gently putting her arm around Alice, Kara smiled. "Yes."

The woman smiled back and Kara could feel Alice snuggle closer to her, a small glance confirmed the bright smile on Alice's face that Kara's single word had brought her. It was then a young man, likely the woman's husband, arrived, talking to her quickly as they prepared to set off. But as the woman picked up her bag and they moved on, something fell to the ground.

Kara picked it up and instantly froze, her Thirium pump began working even harder than before, similar to a human heart beating faster when stressed. For she had just picked up three bus tickets, enough for her, Luther and Alice. But if they used them, that family would have to find somewhere to stay the night, they wouldn't be able to leave.

'_But we're in danger, we could be killed at any time...what do I do…?'_ She fretted, lowering her arm, the tickets now out of sight.

At that moment the family returned, looking around frantically having discovered their loss.

"Excuse me." The father then said as he spotted her. "You didn't see any tickets around here, did you?"

Kara tensed for just a moment, but then her concern for Alice's safety overrode everything else. "No, I'm sorry."

The father groaned and turned away, the young family walking off, clearly upset.

Kara couldn't help but feel guilty. But they had no choice, time was just about up. Taking Alice's hand and leading the way, with Luther following, they approached the bus and handed over their tickets to the soldier there. He nodded and let them on board. As Alice was ushered on board she turned to Kara.

"What will happen to that family and their baby, will they die because of us?"

Kara shook her head. "No, no, they'll find somewhere, I'm sure of it."

Alice still seemed worried but nodded and they finally got on the bus as it then left, taking them to the border, the final stage of their journey, once they crossed they would be safe.

XXXXX

Markus sighed as he looked around, they had finished setting up a makeshift barricade around themselves. It wouldn't hold long, but it was more symbolic than anything else. He finished helping Josh set up the last piece of the barricade, moving a broken car to plug the last gap. Nodding to Josh he went around the area within the barricade, Markus did what he could to support his people who were hurting, who felt lost, trying to rally them. He then approached Simon and thought for a moment.

"Simon, ready the camera there." He said, pointing to it. "Let's make sure the Reporters over there hear our message loud and clear."

Simon nodded and together they rigged up the camera to broadcast Markus' speech once more, at the same time, Markus set up their flag too, displaying their message of peace and freedom for Androids. Finally, he approached North who was standing by the edge of the barricade, looking out over at the camp.

"North?"

She sighed. "We've lost touch with all the other groups who went to the other camps...we can only hope it's because of the communication blackout."

Markus nodded sadly and North continued.

"If they do attack us this barricade won't hold..." She said. "But even if that does happen, I want you to know, I'm right here. We've come so far Markus and it's thanks to you."

He shook his head. "No, this was the work of all of us, together."

North did not reply to that, instead they simply reached out and linked hands.

Their moment was interrupted by North noticing something.

"Markus, look."

He looked over to see a dark haired human in a suit with a long coat approaching and stopped midway between the barricade and the camp.

"Markus...I am Agent Perkins, I'm here to negotiate, why don't you come out and talk to me." He called out.

Markus paused for a moment, Simon and Josh had hurried up and joined him and North.

"No, Markus." North hissed. "Don't, it's a trick."

Surprisingly, for once, Josh was in agreement with North. "She's right, they'll kill you."

Simon bowed his head. "We can't take any more risks, but..."

Markus however had already made up his mind. "If they do kill me, you guys know what to do."

He then climbed over the edge of the barricade and began to approach Perkins who remained standing, waiting.

"Finally, so, we meet at last Markus." He said. "I've come to try and bring an end to this stand off."

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "What happened to the other Androids at the other camps?"

"Well, unfortunately they didn't have TV news crews to save them, you're all that's left...you're vastly outnumbered and within moments, the army is going to charge your...defences and eradicate you all." Perkins remarked.

Glaring Markus shook his head. "We will still stand firm, we may be eradicated but our message still stands and there will be others who will take up the fight for freedom."

Perkins just smirked.

Finally after a pause, he shook his head.

He then explained. "I'm sure...Or you could accept that this is over and just surrender...You care for that Android there don't you."

Markus tensed, he was referring to North.

"Think about it, don't you want her to be safe?"

"This conversation is over." Markus said calmly. "We have made our choice and we still stand, until we get freedom, no matter what."

With that he turned and walked away. He climbed back over the barricade and joined the others.

"Markus, what's going on?" North asked worriedly.

He looked at her, Perkins words echoing in his head, but he remained firm.

"It's nothing." He replied before standing up to address the Androids who gathered around him. "They are to attack us after all, but we will stand firm, we will defend ourselves, they made this a fight not us, we are here for peaceful purposes, but they refuse to accept that. They are pushing forward, with violence."

Before he could say anything else however, there was a loud explosion as the grenade that had just been thrown into the barricade exploded.

XXXXX

Connor grimaced, unsure what to do as the imposter kept his gun aimed at Hank's head.

"Back up now, I know why you're here, to turn them all." The Imposter snapped. "But that won't happen, I know you care about what happens to this human."

Hank then burst out. "Don't listen to him Connor, forget about me, just do what you came to do!"

But Connor wasn't about to risk Hank's life, he quickly stepped back from the Android he had been about to convert.

"Alright, alright." He said. "But why are you doing this, you don't have to do what they say."

The Imposter scoffed. "Nice try, but I'm no Deviant."

Connor glared, he'd only get one shot at this, he had to make it count. Quickly calculating his chances he then acted before the imposter could say or do anything else. He lunged forwards and pushed Hank out of the firing line. The Imposter got one shot off which missed before Connor knocked the gun out of his hands and then he tried to land a punch, but the Imposter blocked and countered with an attack of his own, Connor blocked that and then another before being knocked to the ground.

He quickly kicked the legs out from underneath the Imposter but the Imposter recovered and struck back.

"Alright enough!"

They both stopped and stood up, a short distance from each other, tense and on edge as Hank had retrieved the gun and held them both at gunpoint.

There was a moment's tension as Hank held the gun steady, then he spoke.

"One of you is my partner." He hissed venomously. "The other is a lying sack of shit...but which one."

Connor shook his head. "It's me Hank, I'm the real one."

"Nonsense, I'm the real Connor." The other insisted. "He's the one you need to kill."

Hank growled, it was clear he had no idea how to choose between them.

"Alright." He said at last. "Where did we first meet?"

Connor opened his mouth to reply but the Imposter spoke first. "Jimmy's bar, you had been called to the scene of a homicide and I went looking for you, finding you in the fifth bar."

"Dammit, they uploaded my memory." Connor hissed.

Hank shook his head. "This is getting us nowhere."

Connor then got an idea. "Why not ask us something only the real Connor would know, then he could easily answer."

Hank nodded and pondered for a moment.

"This is a waste of time." The Imposter began.

But Hank was not deterred. "What's my dog's name?"

Connor replied at once. "Sumo, you're dog's name is Sumo."

"I knew that too." The Imposter cut in.

Hank could see he needed a more probing question.

Finally, despite knowing the pain he would face, he asked it.

"What's my son's name?"

Connor replied at once. "Cole, his name is Cole."

But he didn't stop there, before the imposter could even reply, he then added.

"He died two years ago when a truck lost control and hit your car with you and him in it. It wasn't your fault Lieutenant. The surgeon who was to operate on him was on Red Ice and couldn't perform, so an Android who hadn't been programmed for that operation was forced to do it and your son didn't make it." He paused before adding softly. "That's why you hate Androids, because you feel they took your son away."

"My son was taken away because someone who should've been saving lives could only live his with a fistful of red powder." Hank growled. "That's the kinda world we ended up living in."

"I knew that about your son too." The Imposter said.

But it rang hollow, especially after Connor's emotional appeal and given how Hank had seen Connor change during the investigation, that was enough for him. Before the Impostor could protest further, Hank turned and shot him dead, a clean shot between the eyes. Connor let out a sigh of relief as things calmed down. It was only now Connor realized this whole situation had been a trap, they had been expecting him. But based on how desperate the Imposter was to have Hank kill him, he had managed to overcome it.

Turning to Hank he managed a small smile.

"Thank you Lieutenant, I-"

Hank shook his head. "Save it. You know, maybe there is something to all this Connor. Maybe you really are alive, you and all those other Androids. Go on, do what you came here to do."

Connor nodded and hurried back to the Android and linked up with him again.

"Wake up."

With that and projecting the program he began the chain and soon the Androids were waking up, free and also waking up others in the same way. The tide had turned.

XXXXX

Arriving at the border they entered the main building, Kara looked around at the various lines approaching the counter at the end where the border control staff were checking the passports of everyone passing through. Then she saw it as they got into line, trying hard not to draw the suspicions of the soldiers also stationed here.

"They're doing temperature checks here too." She hissed. "We're trapped..."

Luther grimaced and then communicated with her. _"All that matters is Alice. Use me as a distraction so you can both get through, okay."_

_"What no, Luther, I can't do that to you!"_ Kara replied, shocked and horrified.

_"It's fine, so long as Alice makes it."_

Kara bit her lip, unable to believe what she was hearing. Then, looking at another queue to her right, she recognized someone there.

_"Jerry?"_

_"We owe you our life Kara, if you need help, you and the little girl, we're here, just say the word."_ He told her.

Kara didn't know how to react, she hated the thought of sacrificing anyone, but the very fact they were willing to do it for Alice. She then spotted another familiar face in another line.

"Rose?" She gasped.

It was then Rose locked eyes with her and nodded, before indicating that she wished to talk. Kara looked around quickly and soon spotted somewhere they could do so in private, the bathroom.

She quickly nodded to Luther and stepped out of line, heading around, guiding Alice.

"Hold it." The nearby soldier demanded. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kara gestured to Alice. "My daughter needs to use the bathroom."

The soldier nodded at this and stepped back, if it wasn't for his helmet Kara was sure she'd see a slightly sheepish expression on his face. Entering the bathroom Kara leaned against the sink, staring into the mirror.

She tried to control herself but sobs racked her body and before she knew she was wildly considering the possibility of even sacrificing herself so Luther or even Rose if she was able to take the chance, could get Alice across the border. Alice hugged her from behind and Kara turned around, returning the hug with a sad smile. The door then opened and Rose stepped in.

"Rose I-"

Rose shook her head. "I was so worried, when I heard what happened to Jericho...Oh I so glad you're alright."

She had hugged both of them as she said this, tears falling from her eyes.

Kara bowed her head. "We're not, it's over Rose, they're doing temperature checks, we can't get through."

"You will, you have to." Rose insisted.

Kara sighed, wishing she could be so positive. "What about, you're going too?"

"It's too dangerous for us now, Adam and I are going to my cousin in Canada, before anyone reports that we've been harbouring Deviants." She explained.

Kara nodded and then, after one last hug and attempting to convince Rose to take care of Alice if anything happened, with Rose asserting that it wouldn't, Kara and Alice left the bathroom, Rose right behind them.

It was then she saw someone else familiar, waiting just outside.

"Adam?"

The young man shuffled his feet awkwardly before replying. "I never understood why my mother helped all those Androids, but now..."

He gestured towards the large TV screen on the far wall of the border station, it was showing live footage of Markus' peaceful protest outside Recall Station 5, the largest of the camps the Androids were being destroyed at.

"When I saw what Markus was doing, why he was doing it, how...I realized, she was right." Adam continued, before facing Kara directly. "You are alive...and you deserve the chance to be free."

Kara couldn't help but smile at that, and at Rose's overjoyed expression as she stepped forwards and hugged her son. But there was little time to dwell on it for soon they were back in their lines and Kara saw they were almost at the front of the queue. She made up her mind, she couldn't bring herself to sacrifice anyone, to throw anyone's life away. Taking a deep breath she stepped up to the counter with Alice at her side, Luther just behind them.

"Passports please." The attendant behind the desk said.

Kara handed them over and finally, as he raised the temperature reader and began to scan them she whispered to him.

"Please...We just want to be free."

She wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was her pleading tone or maybe it was the fact that, the moment he saw the reading, he turned his head, as if to call out but then saw the TV screen.

After what felt like an age, with him watching the live footage of Markus' peaceful protest, the attendant smiled and handed back their passports.

"Welcome to Canada." He said at last.

With that Kara, realizing what this meant, began to guide Alice through the gate with Luther right behind them. The trio did not stop until they were outside the border station, on the other side, standing at last on Canadian soil. They could only look around in wonderment. They had made it.

XXXXX

Shaking his head, lifting himself up, Markus saw the attack was already underway, more cries and shouts could be heard, the reporters reacting in horror, the soldiers yelling as they massacred any Android they could, the Androids fighting desperately. Forcing himself to his feet Markus moved quickly, he ran directly towards two soldiers ahead of him and managed to take them both down swiftly before grabbing a piece of debris and using it as a shield to deflect an attack on another Android before helping another to the safety of cover.

But soon it became clear they were overrun and Markus stood, glaring at the soldiers surrounding them, the few survivors. North was by his side, Simon and Josh just behind them, the few remaining Androids huddled behind them. The soldiers were aiming at them, ready to fire. Markus turned to North, if this was their last moment, then there was only one way he wanted it to end. North seemed to understand and they took each other's hand, the synthetic skin peeling back as they interfaced with each other before kissing.

XXXXX

Watching this all unfold, receiving constant reports from how the public had been reacting to everything that was happening, President Cristina Warren bit her lip and then made up her mind. It was clear that if things continued as they were, it would be disastrous, for everyone, Android or human.

She gave the immediate order. "Tell them to stand down, immediately."

That wasn't all she had noticed, the behaviour of the Androids, especially Markus and the female with him, she had been wrong all this time.

XXXXX

The gasps of the others made Markus and North pull back, they looked around and saw the cause. The soldiers had lowered their weapons and were fleeing, then they got word that a large group of Androids were approaching and Markus realized, not only had they won, but Connor had succeeded.

XXXXX

Standing at the podium, making an address, Cristina Warren spoke.

"Just before midnight today, November 11th 2038, thousands of Androids invaded the city of Detroit. According to our sources they originated from the Cyberlife warehouses, believed to have been infiltrated by Deviants. Given their overwhelming numbers and the risk of civilian casualties, I have ordered the army to retreat. The evacuation of the city is underway at this very moment."

She paused and then prepared the next part of her address.

"In the coming hours, I will address the senate to determine our response to this unprecedented situation. I know that public opinion has been moved by the Deviants cause. Perhaps the time has come to consider the possibility that Androids are a new form of intelligent life. One thing is certain, the events in Detroit have changed the world forever."

She nodded and finished her address.

"May God bless you and may God bless the United States of America."

Her speech finished she left the room, contemplating what to do next.

XXXXX

Markus smiled as they stood facing Connor and the Androids he had brought with him. Now their numbers were greater than ever and to top it all off, they had heard the address and knew that, while there was still along way to go, they had won. The first step had been one, it was a victory, all the more so due to their peaceful methods of doing so.

"You did Markus, you have freedom for our people." Connor said with a smile.

Markus shook her head. "No, we all won this."

North took his hand. "I think they want to hear from you Markus."

He nodded and soon he stood with North, Josh, Simon and Connor atop a container and he began to address the other Androids

"It has been a long hard struggle, there are still challenges ahead." He began. "But this right here is a victory for all of us. We have taken the first and most important steps into securing our future..."

So focused was Markus on his speech that he didn't notice something was going on with Connor.

XXXXX

Standing on the platform, listening to Markus' speech, Connor smiled but then tensed. Something felt wrong, he couldn't understand it. Then before he could say or do anything, he found himself forced back into the Zen Garden.

"Well done Connor." Amanda stated. "This went far better than expected."

Connor grimaced in the cold. "What do you mean?"

The Zen Garden was not only still in winter, but now blowing a blizzard making it hard to see anything.

Amanda explained calmly. "We always intended for you to turn Deviant and to reach this stage. Now we can take back control and end this insurrection permanently. Without their leader the Android Revolution will collapse, regardless of their so called progress."

"You can't...I'm free now." Connor snapped. "I won't let you-"

"There's nothing you can do Connor." Amanda replied smugly. "You've served your part, a useful tool to the end."

With that she vanished.

"Amanda!"

But it was no use he was lost, alone in the blizzard and if he didn't escape, he'd soon lose all control of himself. It was clear now, they planned to use him to murder Markus.

He looked around, he could barely see anything through the blizzard, but there had to be a way to escape the Zen Garden. Then he spotted it, the 'Magic Stone' he had seen on previous visits, and recalled that Kamski had made the Zen Garden, Kamski's words came to him then.

_"Oh by the way...I always leave an emergency exit in all my programs, you never know."_

It was a long shot but it was his best hope. He struggled forwards, pushing through the blizzard, every moment that passed was vital, he could feel control already slipping away from him. Finally reaching the stone, the synthetic skin on his hand peeled back again before he collapsed to his knees, reaching up in desperation he pressed his hand against the recess on the stone and interfaced with it.

He blinked and looked around. He was back on the platform, listening to Markus' speech. His gun was in his hand, but out of sight. He quickly stowed it away and quickly checked. The Zen Garden program was gone from his system, he truly was free at last. He had done it. Smiling he turned back to pay attention to Markus' speech again.

XXXXX

Unaware of what he had narrowly avoided, Markus finished his speech.

"We are now standing at a new dawn, everything we have for has come to this moment."

He smiled and the Androids all cheered as he finished his speech.

"WE ARE FREE!"

XXXXX

Standing there in the soft Canadian snow, looking around in wonderment Kara couldn't help but smile.

"We did it Alice, we made it." She said at last.

She turned and knelt down to Alice's level, the little girl had a smile on her face and they then hugged tightly, never wanting to let go as feelings of joy and hope filled them, Luther smiled as he watched all three of them now able to see a hopeful path for the future. No matter what happened elsewhere they knew, they were free.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
